Heroes & Villains
by paupaupi
Summary: Los personajes de los Cuentos de Hadas quedan atrapados en la Ciudad de Bostón, sin recuerdos de sus verdaderas identidades. La Salvadora deberá ayudarlos a encontrar sus finales felices para que puedan regresar a su mundo.
1. Prólogo

_¿Qué pensarías si te digo que los Cuentos de Hadas y sus personajes son reales? ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que ellos viven en otra realidad, pero un día fueron maldecidos y terminaron en nuestro mundo, separados y sin memoria sobre sus verdaderas identidades? ¿Me creerías? Me creas o no, esta es la historia de ellos. La historia de cómo recuperaron sus finales felices._

* * *

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un Reino llamado "El Bosque Encantado", un poderoso hechicero llamado Rumpelstiltskin. Él era conocido por todos como el oscuro, y lo único que le importaba era tener más y más poder.

Un día, su hijo Bealfire, cansado de que su padre fuera tan malvado con los demás, decidió pedir un deseo a la primera estrella azul. Deseó que su padre pueda volver a ser un buen hombre, para que ellos puedan volver a ser felices y ser una familia. Como su deseo había sido sincero, el Hada Azul (la protectora de la estrella), decidió concederle su deseo. El Hada Azul le dio un guisante mágico a Bealfire para que él y su padre puedan viajar hacia el mundo sin magia, ya que según el Hada Rumpelstiltskin nada más podría ser un buen hombre en un mundo donde la magia y el poder no estén combinados. Bealfire contó a su padre todo lo sucedido y acordaron ir juntos al mundo sin magia. El niño tiro el guisante a la tierra y nombró al mundo sin magia para activar el portal. Bealfire se fue al mundo sin magia, pero su padre no.

Rumpelstiltskin nunca se pudo perdonar haber dejado a su hijo ir solo, y por eso a partir de ese momento dedicó cada segundo de su vida la manera de ir a buscarlo y reencontrarse con él. Después de días y días de buscar finalmente encontró la solución, desatar una maldición oscura que lleve a todos los habitantes de su mundo al mundo sin magia.

Todas las personas de los Reinos del mundo mágico estaban preocupadas ante el rumor de la maldición que Rumpelstiltskin iba a echar sobre ellos. Sin embargo, había algo que les daba esperanzas. Las Hadas, Rumpelstiltskin y la Bruja malvada, es decir todas las personas con magia poderosa, habían anunciado que iba a haber una salvadora.

La salvadora era la hija de Encantador y Blancanieves. Ella era producto del verdadero amor, y eso hacía que su magia fuera tan pura que aún podría funcionar en un mundo sin magia. Ella era quien iba a salvar a todos, eso si iba a aquel mundo antes de que se desatara la maldición.

\- ¿Estás segura qué esto es lo mejor? – Preguntó Encantador a su mujer.

\- No, pero no queda otra que intentarlo. – Respondió con sinceridad Blancanieves. – Tenemos que tener fe que nuestra hija nos va a encontrar y nos va a salvar a todos. – Dijo dejando un beso en la cabeza de la beba y entregándola a su esposo.

\- Pero es una beba, es injusto que tengamos que poner esa responsabilidad en ella. – Protestó Encantador, acariciando las mejillas de su hija.

\- Es nuestra única opción. – Insistió Blancanieves, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- Buena suerte pequeña. – Deseó Encantador a su hija depositándola en el armario mágico que habían ideado las Hadas para que llevara a la salvadora al mundo sin magia.

\- Espera. – Dijo Blancanieves, su voz quebrándose. - ¿Qué hay de si es peligroso? – Preguntó con miedo.

\- Ella es nuestra hija y eso la hace fuerte, la hace una sobreviviente. – Contestó Encantador con convicción.

\- ¿Y si no nos puede volver a encontrar? – Preguntó Blancanieves.

\- Entonces nosotros la encontraremos a ella, siempre nos encontraremos. – Aseguró Encantador.

Cuando Encantador dejo a su hija en el armario, este desapareció mágicamente dejando un destello de luz dorada. Encantador y Blancanieves se abrazaron tristemente ante la separación de su hija, pero esa misma noche la maldición iba a desatarse y ya volverían a estar en el mismo mundo que ella. Pero esa noche la maldición no llegó, y el día siguiente tampoco, y otro tampoco. Todos los días Encantador y Blancanieves pasaron su tiempo buscando una forma de ir al mundo sin magia por su hija, o deseando que la maldición de Rumpelstiltskin funcionara.

Hasta que finalmente, lo hizo, la maldición funcionó.

Y así, veinticuatro años más tarde, todos los personajes de Cuentos de Hadas finalmente se encontraron atrapados en la Ciudad de Bostón. Separados unos de otros, sin memoria ni conocimiento de sus verdaderas identidades.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: "Feliz cumpleaños Emma"**

Emma entró al bar para encontrarse con Walsh, su cita de esa noche. Como todavía era temprano fue a la barra y se pidió un trago. Disfrutó de su tequila mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que tenía planeado. De repente sintió una mano tocando su hombro, e incluso antes de darse vuelta supo que ese era Walsh. Se saludaron y fueron a una mesa vacía para poder estar más tranquilos. Pidieron unos tragos para tomar y empezaron a conversar sobre sus vidas para poder comenzar a conocerse un poco.

\- Me alegra que resultaras tan hermosa como en tu foto de perfil. – Comentó él intentando halagarla.

\- Si, lo mismo digo, es raro todo esto de arreglar citas por Internet. – Dijo ella siguiendo su pensamiento.

\- Cuéntame algo sobre ti. – Pidió él luego de tomar un sorbo de su trago.

\- Bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños. – Confesó ella con una sonrisa incómoda.

\- ¿Y elegiste pasarlo conmigo? ¿Por qué no con amigos? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- No tengo muchos amigos. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y familia? – Preguntó él, todavía curioso ante la situación.

\- No lo sé, ellos me abandonaron, así que nunca los conocí. – Contestó ella. - ¿Ya estás listo para irte corriendo? – Cuestionó ella probando los límites del otro.

\- No, claro que no. – Negó él. – Déjame decirte que eres la huérfana más interesante y sexy que he conocido. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y generando que ella ría.

\- Ahora es tu turno de contar algo, o no mejor déjame adivinar. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Eres guapo, encantador… - Comenzó ella.

\- Por ahora vas bien. – La interrumpió él.

\- Y eres la clase de hombre que, corrígeme si me equivoco, robó a sus socios hasta que fue atrapado y enviado a prisión. – Dijo ella poniéndose seria.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él haciéndose el entendido.

\- Tu esposa te ama tanto que pagó la fianza. – Continuó ella. - ¿Y cómo le devuelves el favor? ¿Yendo a citas para engañarla? – Preguntó acusadoramente.

\- ¿Quién sos? – Preguntó él empezando a sentirse enojado e inseguro.

\- La agente de fianzas. – Respondió ella.

De un momento a otro, Walsh agarró la mesa y la empujó hacia ella, haciendo que los tragos caigan manchando su corto vestido rojo. Walsh se fue corriendo para escaparse, y Emma lo siguió caminando pacientemente. Walsh intentó encender su auto, pero Emma había hecho que la grúa le pusiera una retención a sus llantas por estar mal estacionado.

\- No tenes que hacer esto, puedo pagarte mucho dinero. – Dijo él cuando ella apareció fuera de su auto.

\- ¿Por qué no le das el dinero a tu esposa para cuidar de tu familia? – Preguntó ella ofendida ante su ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre tener una familia? – Retrucó él.

\- Nada. – Respondió ella golpeando la cabeza de él contra el volante para dejarlo inconciente.

Sabía que no había reaccionado de la mejor manera, pero a veces era difícil manejar sus emociones cuando le hacían un comentario que dolía tanto. Ella no sabía nada sobre tener una familia porque había sido abandonada por sus padres en el medio de la ruta, y había crecido toda su vida estando en el sistema de adopciones. Esperó que llegue la policía para que le den su recompensa, y luego se fue a su departamento.

En el camino se compró una pequeña cupcake de chocolate y canela cubierta de crema, su sabor favorito. También compró una vela azul con forma de estrella. Al llegar a su departamento, se sacó sus tacos para estar más cómoda, y abrió el paquete. Lo extraño fue que en el paquete también había un libro, seguramente se lo habían puesto por error en la repostería. Lo miró con curiosidad. Era viejo y en la tapa se podía leer el título "Había una vez". Lo ojeó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que era un libro que contenía todas las historias de los Cuentos de Hadas. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, y se concentró en su cupcake. Estaban por ser las doce, y ella no quería que su cumpleaños terminara sin antes haber pedido un deseo. Prendió la vela y cerró los ojos.

Pidió lo que siempre pedía.

" _No estar sola"._

No bien terminó de soplar la vela, el timbre sonó haciendo que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa. Fue a la puerta y miró por la mira para ver quien era. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que era Walsh. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo sabía donde ella vivía? ¿Y cómo había hecho para escapar de la policía tan rápido?

\- ¡Emma abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí! – Exclamó él golpeando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – Preguntó ella abriendo la puerta.

\- Vine por mi final feliz. – Respondió él.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás loco? – Cuestionó ella.

\- ¡Lo loco es este mundo, necesito que me devuelvas al mío! – Dijo él maníacamente, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Walsh se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Emma lo apartó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo que caiga al piso. De repente sucedió algo que resultaba un imposible ante los ojos de Emma, a Walsh se le volvieron los ojos de color rojo y se transformó en un mono con alas. ¿Eso era real o se estaba volviendo loca? Agarró un bate de béisbol que tenía en el comedor y lo usó como pudo para defenderse de aquella extraña criatura en la que Walsh se había convertido. Mientras peleaban, entraron dos hombres vestidos de negro, los cuales comenzaron a atacar a Walsh. Emma, quien en ese momento estaba tirada en el piso, miró sorprendida como aquellos hombres peleaban contra Walsh. Las armas que tenían eran extrañas y Emma no lograba reconocerlas. Los hombres hicieron que Walsh desaparezca con sus armas, convirtiéndose en polvo. ¿Lo habían matado? ¿Cómo era que su cuerpo había desaparecido en vez de seguir allí sin vida? Antes de poder reaccionar una mano agarró su brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Ni se les ocurra acercarse a ella. – Amenazó el hombre que la había ayudado a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podes detenernos pirata? - Preguntó uno de los hombres vestido de negro.

El hombre que la había ayudado era alto y morocho. Tenía ojos azules como el mar, y estaba vestido con ropa de cuero negro. Sacó una espada y enfrentó a aquellos dos hombres. Uno escapó, y el otro quedo desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo cuando el otro le clavó la espada en su pecho. Emma preparó su pistola, lista para usarla en caso de que llegara a necesitarla.

\- Puedes bajar el arma, ya estás a salvo amor. – Dijo el extraño que se suponía que la había ayudado.

\- ¿Quién sos y qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella sin soltar su arma.

\- Soy Killian Jones. – Se presentó haciendo una especie de reverencia. – Y estoy aquí para ayudarte, y que me ayudes. – Informó, aunque todavía sonaba algo misterioso para ella.

\- ¿Qué era esa criatura y quienes eran los hombres de negro? – Cuestionó ella a punto de explotar. - ¿Y por qué estás vestido así? ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un pirata? – Continuó preguntando con frustración.

\- No soy solo un pirata, soy el Capitán. – Respondió él con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Capitán Garfio? – Preguntó ella dándose cuenta que donde tendría que tener su mano izquierda tenía un garfio de metal.

\- Entonces si haz oído hablar de mí. – Contestó él alegrándose antes ese pequeño hecho.

\- Si, pero se supone que no eres real, eres solamente un personaje de un Cuento de Hadas. – Protestó ella, todavía creyendo que hablaba con un loco.

\- Ese mono volador también era un personaje de Cuento de Hada, aunque ahora seguro dejo de existir. – Comentó él refiriéndose a Walsh. – Pero como verás todos los personajes somos reales, solo que pertenecemos a otro mundo. Sin embargo ahora estamos atrapados aquí, y tú eres la única que puede salvarnos y devolvernos nuestros finales felices antes de que nuestras historias desaparezcan para siempre. – Explicó con calma.

\- Eso es ridículo. – Dijo ella molesta ante la idea de tener una responsabilidad tan grande sobre ella. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo quien puede salvarlos? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Eres Emma Swan? – Pidió saber él.

\- Esa soy yo. – Asistió ella.

\- Entonces tú eres nuestra salvadora. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella.

\- Porque eres el producto del verdadero amor, la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. – Respondió él.

\- No, lo siento, te equivocaste de persona. – Negó ella sacudiendo su cabeza. – Yo simplemente soy una mujer que creció sola toda su vida porque fue abandonada. – Dijo en un tono amargo. – ¡Veté de aquí! – Exigió levantando el tono de voz.

\- Emma, por favor… - Rogó él.

\- No. – Lo interrumpió ella. – ¡No quiero escuchar tus locas historias y mentiras! ¡Déjame en paz y vete de aquí! – Exclamó enojada.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él dándose por vencido, al menos por ese entonces (ya iba a seguir insistiendo más adelante). – Pero ten cuidado, estos hombres de negro no pertenecen a mi mundo, y no sé cuales eran sus intenciones o que eran lo que buscaban. – Aconsejó.

Killian se fue de su departamento. Emma cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer al piso. Estaba temblando del miedo y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Se sirvió un whisky para intentar calmarse, y tratar de asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar en a penas unos minutos. Dejó que el alcohol le queme la garganta, y se sentó en la mesa. Cuando lo hizo, algo llamó su atención: el libro con Cuentos de Hadas. Lo abrió, y leyó las historias encontrándose con todos los personajes que conoció durante su infancia. Aunque las historias eran distintas, sus personajes eran más reales y humanizados, y varios hechos del desarrollo y el desenlace eran diferentes de las historias originales. Las palabras y dibujos estaban en blanco y negro.

En la historia del Mago de Oz había algo extraño, unas páginas estaban completamente en blanco, vacías. Esas eran las páginas donde tendría que estar desarrollada la historia del mono volador. Al darse cuenta de eso un nudo se formó en su estómago. ¿Podría ser qué su historia había desaparecido porque lo habían matado? ¿Tendría Killian razón y su historia dejó de existir con la pérdida de su vida en su mundo?

Emma sacudió su cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. La magia no existía, los Cuentos de Hadas eran simplemente historias; y solamente existía un mundo, el real. Guardó el libro en su biblioteca y decidió que al otro día iba a ir a devolverlo a la repostería.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Blancanieves**

Emma se despertó sintiéndose algo inestable y confundida, después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se duchó, se cambió, desayunó algo rápido, agarró el libro de Cuentos de Hadas y se fue a la repostería. Cuando entró no había nadie, pero espero pacientemente ya que la campanilla de la puerta le indicaba a los que atendían cuando un nuevo cliente entraba. Estaba mirando algunos postres con curiosidad, cuando una mujer apareció a atenderla. La mujer era flaca, tenía el cabello corto, y estaba vistiendo un vestido con flores. Pero si Emma la miraba bien, la mujer se transformaba en Blancanieves ante sus ojos. Su cabello se alargaba y quedaba cubierto con hermosos bucles; y su vestimenta se transformaba en un vestido largo color amarillo, y una cinta roja atada en forma de moño en la cabeza.

\- Hola, soy Mary Margaret. – Se presentó la mujer amablemente. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó.

\- Ayer compré una cupcake, y pusieron equivocadamente este libro en mi pedido. – Respondió Emma sacando el libro de su bolsa y entregándoselo a la otra.

\- No es mío, y nunca lo he visto aquí. – Dijo Mary Margaret observándolo con curiosidad. – Deberías quedártelo. – Indicó devolviéndoselo.

\- No, quédatelo o dáselo a quien quieras. – Dijo Emma sin aceptar el libro de regreso.

\- Tú lo encontraste, así que deberías quedártelo y hacer lo que quieras con el. – Insistió Mary Margeret. - ¿Eres Emma Swan? – Preguntó.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma. - ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó asombrada.

\- Tu nombre está escrito en la primera página. – Respondió Mary Margaret mostrándole el escrito en tinta, y Emma se sorprendió ya que eso no había estado escrito el día anterior. – Quizás haya sido un regalo de alguien. – Dijo entregándole el libro.

\- Bien, supongo que gracias. – Dijo Emma sin saber bien que decir. – Adiós. – Se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

\- Adiós, que tengas un gran día. – Le deseó Mary Margaret.

Al salir de la tienda se apoyó contra la pared y respiró profundo unas cuantas veces. Era raro haber visto a esa mujer por momentos como Blancanieves, y por momentos como Mary Margaret. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca o Garfio tendría razón? Si Garfio tenía razón esa mujer que acababa de conocer era su madre, y ella no estaba lista para enfrentar ni aceptar eso. Miró el libro que tenía en sus manos y sentía que le quemaba, así que lo agarró y lo tiró a un tacho de basura.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó una voz haciéndola sobresaltar.

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Me estás acosando? – Preguntó ella, cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con Killian, Garfio, o como quiera que se llame. Tuvo que sacudir un par de veces su cabeza para dejar de verlo vestido como un pirata.

\- Claro que no, simplemente te estoy siguiendo para ayudarte a cumplir tu destino. – Justificó él defensivamente. – Y tirar ese libro a la basura es un error. – Agregó señalando el tacho con su garfio.

\- Estás loco. – Dijo ella y se empezó a hacer camino por la calle.

\- ¿Cómo me podes decir eso cuando acabas de conocer a tu madre? – Preguntó él siguiéndola.

\- Esa mujer no es mi madre y los Cuentos de Hadas no existen, así que déjame en paz. – Dijo ella enojada.

\- No puedo creer que seas tan negadora. – Comentó él frustrado.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que suena que yo sea la responsable de salvar a todos los personajes de cuento y devolver los finales felices? – Preguntó ella quejándose. - ¡Y si fuera verdad, no me importa, porque yo no pedí ni quiero esa clase de responsabilidad! – Exclamó frustrada.

\- Lo lamento pero es tu destino, tú eres la salvadora. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ayudarme si crees que eres Capitán Garfio, es decir un villano? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Cuestionó ella deteniéndose bruscamente y volviéndose hacia él.

\- No lo creo, lo soy. – Aclaró él. – Y lo que quiero, como todos, es mi final feliz. – Informó.

\- ¿Y cuál sería tu final feliz? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Matar al monstruo que asesinó a la mujer que amaba. – Contestó él, sus ojos llenos de furia y dolor.

\- Olvídalo, incluso si tu loca teoría fuera verdad no te ayudaría. – Negó ella, después de un largo silencio donde solamente se dedicaron a verse intensamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él, con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa.

\- Porque la venganza no es un final feliz, la venganza solo trae más dolor y te hace sentir vacío. – Expresó ella su opinión. – No me sigas más, sino llamaré a la policía. – Advirtió en forma de amenaza.

No quería más problemas, ni dudas, ni confusiones. Así que se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, deseando no volverse a cruzar más con ese hombre. Se subió a su auto amarillo y se fue a perseguir a una de sus marcas. Pasó toda la tarde siguiendo al criminal, hasta atraparlo. Cuando lo llevó a la comisaría ignoró el hecho de que el jefe de policía lucía como un hombre lobo, agarró su recompensa y se fue. Cuando llegó a donde vivía, ya era la noche tarde. Lo único que quería era darse un baño de agua caliente, comer algo y dormir.

\- Emma, necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo Sam, el conserje de su edificio cuando se encontraron en el hall de entrada.

\- Hola Sam. – Saludó Emma cortésmente. – Te escucho. – Indicó dándole pie a que inicie la conversación.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedes quedarte más en el edificio. – Dijo Sam sin filtro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Emma confundida.

\- Porque tu trabajo es peligro, y después del escándalo de ayer las personas del edificio prefieren que te vayas para su seguridad. – Explicó Sam.

\- Pero yo no tengo a donde ir. – Se quejó Emma.

\- Ese no es mi problema. – Dijo Sam haciendo hombros. – Yo tengo que mantener a todas las personas del edificio felices, y si para eso tengo que echarte, soy capaz de hacerlo. – Argumentó.

\- Si sos capaz, de hecho lo estás haciendo, no te importa que me quede en la calle. – Dijo Emma intentando de mostrarse indiferente, ante todo lo que la situación estaba generando dentro de ella.

\- Lo siento Emma. – Se disculpó Sam. – Pero yo decido quien se queda o no en mi edificio, y tú te vas. – Dijo con seriedad.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Dónde iba a ir? Era tarde y no quería gastar lo poco que había recibido de recompensa en una noche de hotel. Guardó sus pocas pertenencias en tres cajas, y abandonó el edificio. Estaba guardando las cajas en el baúl de su auto, cuando nuevamente apareció Killian. Debía admitir que había algo atractivo en él, e incluso sentía una extraña conexión entre ambos. Pero la idea de que la estuviera persiguiendo no le gustaba para nada. Ella siempre había estado sola, y era mejor así. ¿Acaso ese hombre nunca se iba a cansar de perseguirla?

\- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué parte no entendiste de que no quiero que me sigas? – Cuestionó ella enojada.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó él. – Es que como escuché que te echaron de tu departamento… - Comentó a decir.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? Mejor no respondas – Lo interrumpió ella. – ¡Me echaron por culpa tuya, de Walsh y todos esos hombres de negro! ¡Si no habrían aparecido en mi vida, no estaría en esta situación! – Se descargó.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió él buscando calmarla. – Sé lo que es estar abandonado en la calle, así que vine a ofrecerte hospedaje. – Ofreció amablemente. – Puedes quedarte conmigo en el Jolly Roger. – Aclaró al ver que ella no había entendido a lo que se refería.

\- Antes que ir a tu barco contigo, prefiero quedarme en la calle. – Dijo ella con frialdad mientras cerraba su auto con llave. – No me sigas más, simplemente haz tu vida. – Indicó haciéndose camino calle abajo.

\- Como desees. – Aceptó él algo desilusionado.

Emma caminó en búsqueda de algún restaurante abierto, ya que todavía no había cenado y tenía hambre. Después de dar un par de vueltas, encontró uno llamado "El Bosque Encantado", y se rió ante la ironía del nombre. Entró, se sentó en una mesa vacía, y pidió un queso a la parrilla y un chocolate caliente con canela. Nuevamente algunas de las personas que estaban allí se tornaban personajes de cuentos para sus ojos, y eso la estaba haciendo volver loca. La camarera parecía Caperucita Roja, la mujer grande de la caja su abuela, y entre algunos de los presentes podía distinguir a algunos enanos y Pepe Grillo. ¿Cómo era que su vida se estaba transformando en eso? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en su cabeza? Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate para calmarse, y escondió su cara entre la mesa y sus brazos para intentar apartarse del mundo por un rato.

\- ¿Emma? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- Hola Mary. – Saludó Emma dejando ver su cara y acomodándose para sentarse como una persona normal.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- Si, es solo que tuve un mal día. – Respondió Emma.

\- Entiendo, todos tenemos uno de esos de vez en cuando. – Asistió Mary Margaret.

Comenzaron a conversar natural y fluidamente, así que Mary Margaret se unió a la mesa con ella. Cenaron juntas, y luego Emma se fue del restaurante. Caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar a donde estaba estacionado su auto. Se subió al asiento trasero y se acostó. Se tapó con una manta que tenía y se acomodó hasta encontrar una pose que no la haga quedar dura. Unas horas después alguien golpeó la ventanilla de su auto, haciéndola sobresaltar. Era Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mary Margaret cuando la otra bajó la ventanilla.

\- De todos los malos lugares donde he estado, mi auto está bastante bien. – Respondió Emma con cierto humor.

\- ¿Estás durmiendo en tu auto? – Preguntó Mary Margaret horrorizada ante la idea.

\- Hasta que consiga un lugar donde no me echen por el peligro que implica mi trabajo. – Contestó Emma saliendo del auto para poder hablar más tranquilas. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa. – Dijo girando el tono de conversación hacia la otra.

\- Tuve una cita. – Respondió Mary Margaret con cara de disgusto.

\- Parece que las cosas no fueron muy bien. – Comentó Emma observando sus reacciones.

\- No, no fueron bien. – Dijo Mary Margaret negando con la cabeza. – Pero bueno, supongo que está bien. Si el verdadero amor fuera sencillo, todos lo tendrían. – Comentó con cierto positivismo.

\- Si. – Asistió, Emma sin saber bien que decir.

\- Tengo una habitación extra si no queres pasar las noches en tu auto. – Ofreció Mary Margaret amablemente.

\- Gracias, pero no soy buena compañera de departamento. - Dijo Emma rechazando la propuesta de la otra. – Estoy mejor estando sola. – Agregó tristemente.

\- Bueno, cualquier cosa aquí tienes mi tarjeta. – Aceptó Mary Margaret dándole una tarjeta con sus datos personales. - Buenas noches. – Se despidió.

\- Buenas noches. – Dijo Emma mientras veía a Mary Margaret alejarse.

Vio a su "supuesta madre" desaparecer de su vista, y sintió cierta nostalgia. Todo lo que había interactuado con esa extraña la hacía pensar que la comparación entre Mary Margaret y Blancanieves era totalmente acertada; su belleza, su amabilidad, su inocencia, y su sentido de esperanza ante el amor y la vida. La mujer parecía sin duda sacada de un Cuento de Hadas. Y quizás la idea de tener una madre como ella, una persona tan buena, no era tan terrible en el fondo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Cenicienta**

Emma tuvo una semana difícil. Entre dormir en su auto, comer comida comprada todo el tiempo, más los dos criminales que había estado persiguiendo, su humor se esfumaba rápidamente. Así que una vez que atrapó a los dos criminales y recibió su recompensa, decidió darse el gusto de ir a comer al restaurante "El Bosque Encantado". Ese pequeño restaurante se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos, así que continuaba yendo allí a comer en más de una ocasión, sin importar de que las personas que trabajaban y concurrían a el parecían más de una vez personajes de Cuentos de Hadas ante sus ojos. Emma era buena ignorando esos detalles. Cuando alguien aparecía como un personaje de Cuento de Hadas, solamente tenía que sacudir su cabeza y frotar sus ojos, y ellos volvían a la normalidad.

Estaba agarrando su chocolate caliente, cuando un nene pasó corriendo y la empujó sin querer, haciendo que toda la bebida cayera en su suéter.

\- Mierda. – Dijo Emma mirando su suéter, que estaba todo mojado y manchado.

\- Hay una lavandería aquí al lado. – Informó Ruby, una de las camareras.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma el dato.

Cuando estaba por salir del restaurante, Killian entró y ambos se quedaron mirándose unos largos segundos. Hace varios días que no lo veía, y volver a verlo hizo que su corazón diera unos pequeños saltos de exaltación que no comprendía. Ambos intentaron moverse a un lado para dejar pasar al otro, pero eligieron el mismo generando que ambos queden demasiado cerca.

\- No te preocupes, no te estoy siguiendo. – Dijo él defensivamente. – Solo vengo a comer, este es mi restaurante favorito. – Justificó.

\- No tenes que darme explicaciones. – Negó ella, aunque para su interior agradeció que el encuentro haya sido una casualidad.

\- Tu suéter esta manchado. – Comentó él observándola.

\- Lo sé, por eso estaba yendo a lavarlo. – Dijo ella algo frustrada.

\- Ten, usa esto mientras tanto. – Ofreció él, sacando una camisa celeste de la bolsa que llevaba con ropa limpia.

\- Así que ahora vas a ser un caballero. – Dijo ella levantando sus cejas.

\- Siempre soy un caballero. – Aseguró él guiñándole un ojo.

\- Como sea. – Dijo ella revoleando la mirada. – Yo no puedo aceptar esto así que… - Comenzó a rechazar su ayuda.

\- Acéptala, por favor. – Pidió él insistentemente.

\- Bien, como quieras. – Dijo ella finalmente agarrando la camisa. – Supongo que gracias. – Agradeció.

\- De nada. – Dijo ella.

Agarró la camisa y salió del restaurante lo más rápido que pudo, para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse. Entró a la lavandería, se sacó el suéter y la remera sucia, las metió en un lavarropas, e inició un lavado rápido y económico. Se vistió con la camisa de él, y se sentó en un banco a esperar. Por un momento se dedicó a aspirar el perfume de él que había en la ropa y sonrió, su perfume era una mezcla a agua salada de mar y cuero.

\- ¿Te sentís bien? – Preguntó Emma a una mujer embarazada que lucía con bastante mal aspecto.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Respondió la mujer. – Solo que tengo un par de contracciones. El doctor me dijo que era normal que esto suceda estos días, ya que mi bebé está por nacer. – Explicó mientras acariciaba su panza.

Emma miró a la mujer y por un momento la vio como si fuera Cenicienta. La vio con un vestido largo color celeste, y el cabello recogido en un complicado peinado con una corona. Sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a verla como la empleada que era. Un cartel en su delantal indicaba que su nombre era Ashley.

\- No sé si estoy hecha para esto, si puedo tener un hijo. Todos creen que no puedo hacerlo, y quizás tengan razón. – Dijo Ashley tristemente, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Que se pudran. – Dijo Emma seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ahley confundida.

\- Que se pudran. – Repitió Emma cruzándose de brazos. – Sé lo que es que las personas te digan lo que puedes, y no puedes hacer. No dejes que nadie te diga eso, la decisión es tuya. – Dijo empáticamente.

\- No creo que sea lo que pensas… - Comenzó a decir Ashley.

\- Las personas van a decirte quien eres toda tu vida, solo tienes que pelear y decir "no, esto es lo que soy". Si quieres que las personas te vean distinto, haz que lo hagan. Si quieres cambiar las cosas, deberás hacerlo y cambiarlas por ti misma, porque no hay Hadas Madrinas en este mundo. – Aconsejó Emma.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Ashley.

\- Los niños solo necesitan amor. Te lo digo por experiencia, a mi me habría gustado que mis padres se quedaran conmigo. – Confesó Emma.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando la jefa de Ahsley la llamó para que hiciera un par de cosas. Emma esperó que su lavarropas termine, y luego se fue a su auto. Cuando llegó guardó las cosas en el baúl. De repente, vio que en la vereda de enfrente había tres hombres de negro, mirándola a ella de manera rara. Los hombres le hicieron acordar a la situación que había vivido días atrás con Walsh en su departamento. No pudo subirse al auto, ya que ellos se apuraron en rodearla. Emma apartó a uno de ellos de su lado, pegándole una fuerte piña en la cara, y salió corriendo. Los hombres empezaron a perseguirla, pero por suerte pudo escapar.

Era tarde. Estaba cansada, estaba asustada, y tenía frío. Lo único que tenía de abrigo era la camisa de Killian. El hombre estaría loco con su teoría sobre los personajes de Cuentos de Hadas, y su creencia de que era Capitán Garfio, pero Emma estaba segura de que si habría estado con ella habría hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla y protegerla contra esos hombres. No sabía a donde ir. No quería volver a su auto porque tenía miedo de volver a encontrarse con los hombres de negro. No quería ir al barco de Killian, porque tenía miedo de lo que ello podría llegar a significar. De repente recordó algo que le dio una gran idea, sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su jean y fue a la dirección que decía.

\- Emma. – Dijo Mary Margaret sorprendida al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la otra.

\- ¿La habitación que tienes de más sigue disponible? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Claro. – Respondió Mary Margaret. – Pasa. – Indicó amablemente dejándola pasar al pequeño departamento.

El departamento era acogedor y estaba decorado con estilo bohemio-romántico. Tomaron un chocolate caliente, y luego Mary Margaret le mostró su habitación. La habitación era pequeña, estaba pintada de color beige, y solamente tenía una cama y un ropero. Pero para Emma era simplemente perfecto. Se acostó a dormir y se fundió en un sueño profundo, sintiéndose más segura de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida.

Al otro día se despertó con un llamado de Ashley. La joven estaba por tener a su bebé y no tenía quien la ayude, ni la acompañe. Emma la pasó a buscar con su auto y la llevó a la clínica. Una vez que Ashley dio a luz, la dejaron pasar a la habitación a conocer a la beba.

\- Es hermosa – Dijo Emma mirando a la beba con adoración. - ¿Cómo la llamarás? – Preguntó.

\- Alexandra. – Respondió Ashley. – Gracias por haber venido a acompañarme, sos la primera amiga que tengo. – Agradeció tímidamente.

\- De nada. – Dijo Emma.

\- Emma, cuando agarré a Alexandra en brazos recordé todo. – Dijo Ashley. – Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mi esposo, al padre de mi hija. – Pidió con cierta desesperación.

Emma aceptó ayudarla, y usó sus habilidades de agente de fianza para encontrar a Sean, el supuesto esposo de Ashley y padre de Alexandra. Después de una semana logró encontrarlo. Sean decía no estar casado, ni tener hijos. Pero Emma insistió tanto, que terminó accediendo a conocer a Ashley. Emma estuvo durante el encuentro, el cual resultó algo incómodo. Para no sentirse de más en la situación se encargó de tener a la beba Alexandra en sus brazos, para que Ashley y Sean puedan hablar tranquilos.

\- Sé que no me recuerdas, ni recuerdas quien soy, pero te juro que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. – Aseguró Ashley a Sean después de haberle contado todo sobre sus vidas juntos.

\- ¿Puedo sostenerla? – Preguntó Sean señalando a la beba.

\- Claro. – Asistió Ashley señalando a Emma que estaba bien que Sean agarre a su hija.

Emma entregó a la beba a Sean. Él la agarró con delicadeza y la observó con fascinación. La meció suavemente en sus brazos, y de repente sus expresiones se transformaron en algo que lucía como reconocimiento. Sean miró a Ashley y sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Ella. – Dijo Sean después de besarla.

\- Thomas. – Dijo Ella (Ashley). - ¿Recuerdas todo? – Preguntó ilusionada.

\- Todo. – Respondió Thomas (Sean). - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó señalando una luz blanca intensa que había aparecido.

\- Nuestro final feliz. – Respondió Ella agarrándolo de la mano. – Gracias Emma. – Agradeció a su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Por devolvernos nuestro final feliz. – Contestó Ella con una sonrisa. – Emma, sé que todavía probablemente no crees nada de lo que estás viendo, pero te aseguro que todo es real. Tienes que creer, todos te necesitan, tú eres la única que puede devolvernos a donde pertenecemos. – Explicó con calma.

Cuando Sean y Ahley se besaron, o mejor dicho Thomas y Ella se besaron, Emma los pudo ver como un Príncipe y una Princesa. Emma vio como Ella guiaba a su esposo y a su hija hacia una supuesta luz blanca y brillante que solo ellos podían ver. De repente, los tres desaparecieron, como por arte de magia. Emma miró un largo instante el espacio que había quedado vacío, sin rastro de ninguna de las personas con las que había estado hasta recién. ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?

Fue al departamento de Mary Margaret, se duchó, se preparó un chocolate caliente, y se acomodó en el sillón para intentar calmarse y relajarse. Necesitaba acomodar su cabeza, antes de volverse loca. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días se maldijo así mima por haber decidido ir por Walsh. Si ella nunca habría decidido atrapar a ese criminal, todos los raros sucesos que le estaban pasando no estarían ocurriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mary Margaret cuando entró al departamento y vio a su compañera en estado de preocupación.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma. – Es solo que tuve uno de esos días donde todo resulta loco. – Agregó al notar la mirada insistente de la otra, que pedía saber más.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo Mary Margaret dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar las provisiones que habían comprado.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta por más extraña que resulte? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- Claro. – Contestó Mary Margaret, asistiendo con su cabeza.

\- ¿Crees en la magia? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Si, creo. – Respondió Mary Margaret con sinceridad, después de tomarse un momento para pensarlo.

\- ¿Y en los finales felices? ¿Y los Cuentos de Hadas? – Cuestionó Emma.

\- Woow, ahora si esto me resulta extraño. – Comentó Mary Margaret con una pequeña sonrisa. – Los Cuentos de Hadas no son simplemente cuentos, sino que son un medio al cual aferrarnos para tener esperanza en que cada uno puede encontrar su final feliz. El problema es que muchas veces los finales felices no son lo que creemos, por eso cuesta tanto encontrarlos. – Expresó lo que sentía y pensaba.

\- Veo que lo tenes bastante trabajado el asunto. – Comentó Emma observándola con una mezcla de asombro, admiración, y curiosidad.

\- Soy una maestra de primaria. – Justificó Mary Margaret. - ¿Esperabas algo distinto de mí? – Preguntó.

\- No, no esperaba nada distinto. – Respondió Emma.

Quizás tenía que empezar a repensar su idea de locura. Killian y Mary Margaret no eran personas que le den la sensación de que estuvieran locas. Pero que las personas creyeran algo con todo su ser, no significa que eso fuera real. Para algunas personas era fácil y sencillo creer, ya que sus personalidades eran alegres y burbujeantes. Pero Emma no era así. Ella había aprendido desde niña que los finales felices no existían, lo aprendió cuando cada familia por la que había pasado la devolvía al sistema de adopciones. Le resultaba admirable que algunas personas puedan creer en la magia y los finales felices, pero ella no podía hacerlo. No cuando la vida fue cruel con ella, y le demostró que todo lo que quería lo tenía que obtener por ella misma. Aunque en momentos como ese, donde conversaba con alguien que si creía, deseaba ella poder ser también una de esas personas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Hansel y Gretel**

Emma entró al departamento con sus tres cajas llenas de sus pertenencias personales. Finalmente había decidido que era hora de mudarse definitivamente con Mary Margaret. Ese era el primer lugar que sentía como un hogar, y a pesar de que eso la aterraba sabía que era su mejor opción.

\- Veo que al fin decidiste mudar tus cosas. – Comentó Mary Margaret al verla entrar con las cajas.

\- Si, creo que ya era hora de que lo haga. – Asistió Emma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Ofreció Mary Margaret amablemente.

\- No, no es necesario, solo tengo estas cajas. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Solo esas cajas? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- Si, no soy una persona muy sentimental. – Contestó Emma haciendo hombros. – Aparte nunca tuve mucho, así que… - Dijo con sinceridad.

Fue a su cuarto y acomodó sus cosas. Guardó la ropa en el ropero, sus libros y papeles del trabajo en el escritorio, su arma y sus maquillajes en la mesa de luz, y su legajo del sistema de adopciones y recuerdos los dejó en una de las cajas debajo de su cama. Una vez que se sintió a gusto con todo, se fue al supermercado a comprar un par de provisiones para ayudar a Mary Margaret con los gastos. Mientras recorría las góndolas, y elegía un par de cosas, escuchó como un guardia de seguridad maltrataba a dos niños acusándolos de ladrones. Sintiendo empatía hacia los niños, decidió intervenir. Ella había estado en esa situación cuando era chica, y sabía que no era para nada agradable.

\- Ellos no están robando, están conmigo. – Aseguró Emma interrumpiendo la situación. – Chicos, ¿Por qué no ponen las cosas en el canasto? – Les dijo a los niños.

\- Claro. – Respondió la nena colocando los paquetes de galletitas que tenía en el canasto.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para que sean tus hijos? – Preguntó el guardia sospechando de la intervención de Emma.

\- Ellos no son mis hijos, son mis sobrinos. – Contestó Emma buscando una excusa creíble. – Ahora, si nos disculpa se nos hace tarde. – Dijo agarrando la mano del nene para guiarlo hacia una caja.

Después de realizar la compra, salió con los niños y les dio las galletitas que habían intentado robar. Los niños se presentaron como Ava y Nickolas. Le pidieron perdón por lo que habían intentado hacer, y le agradecieron por su ayuda. Emma se ofreció a llevarlos a su casa, y ellos aceptaron. Los llevó a la dirección que le dijeron, y los dejó en la puerta, luego empezó a caminar pensando en que caso iba a ponerse a trabajar ese día. De repente vio a los niños entrar a un callejón. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Por qué no se habían quedado en la casa donde los dejó?

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Emma siguiéndolos.

\- Nosotros… - Comenzó a decir Ava.

\- No tienen un hogar, ni familia, y esa no era su casa. – Dijo Emma adivinando lo que sucedía. - ¿Cierto? – Preguntó.

\- Tenemos un papá, pero no podemos encontrarlo. – Respondió Nickolas.

\- Bueno, hoy están en su día de suerte ya que mi especialidad es encontrar personas. – Comentó Emma con sinceridad. - ¿Me dejan ayudarlos? – Ofreció.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió Nickolas.

\- Pero nada de sistema de adopciones. – Advirtió Ava.

\- Lo prometo. – Aseguró Emma.

En ese momento vio a los niños por un instante, y ante sus ojos ellos se transformaron en Hansel y Gretel. Si seguía así, tendría que empezar a redefinir su concepción de la locura, porque para el caso ella se estaba volviendo completamente loca. Llevó a los niños a su departamento y les preparó una merienda.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? ¿No tendríamos que llamar a servicios sociales? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret preocupada.

\- No, si llam a servicios sociales los van a meter otra vez en el sistema de adopciones, y créeme que eso es lo peor que les puede pasar. – Negó Emma con convicción. – Yo voy a ayudarlos a encontrar a su papá. – Dijo decidida.

\- ¿Y si no lo encontras? ¿Y si está muerto o no los quiere? – Preguntó Mary Margaret insistentemente, pensando distintas opciones de lo que podía pasar.

\- No lo sé, por ahora prefiero concentrarme en encontrarlo. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad.

Intentó a hacer que las palabras de Mary Margaret no la desanimen, pero le dolieron un poco. Ella sabía que tenía que pensar también en la posibilidad de que la idea de ayudarlos no funcionara, pero no quería hacerlo. Ella sabía lo doloroso y difícil que era estar en el sistema de adopciones, y era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. Así que iba a ayudar a esos niños, iba a encontrar a su padre.

\- Quiero mostrarles algo. – Dijo Emma a los niños.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Nickolas con curiosidad.

\- Es mi manta de bebé, es lo único a lo que me aferré durante toda mi vida porque es lo único que tengo de mis padres. – Respondió Emma agarrando la manta como si fuera un maravilloso tesoro. – He pasado toda mi vida rodeada de chicos en su situación, y siempre todos nosotros nos aferramos a alguna cosa. – Dijo emotivamente. - Yo quiero encontrar a su papá, pero necesito su ayuda. ¿Hay algo que tengan de él que me pueda servir para encontrarlo? – Pidió saber.

\- Tenemos algo, pero si te lo damos te asegurarás de que no nos separen. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Ava con cierto temor y Emma asistió. – Mamá siempre tenía esto con ella, y decía que era de papá. – Comentó entregándole un colgante con una brújula a Emma.

\- ¿Los encontrasté? – Preguntó Nickolas.

\- ¿A quién? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- A tus papás. – Dijo Nickolas.

\- Todavía no, pero ahora voy a encontrar al de ustedes. – Dijo Emma con seguridad.

Emma encontró al papá de los niños al otro día. Trabajaba como mecánico en un taller de autos. Lo que fue extraño, fue que lo encontró gracias a Ruby, la camarera que a veces veía como Caperucita Roja. Ella reconoció el colgante y le dijo a quien pertenecía. Emma agradeció su ayuda y fue a enfrentar al hombre, rogando que todo salga a favor de Ava y Nickolas.

\- No es posible. – Negó Michael devolviéndole las fotos de los niños y las pruebas de adn.

\- Si, lo es. – Asistió Emma.

\- Lo de Dory fue algo de una sola vez. – Insistió él sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- A veces es todo lo que se necesita. – Discutió ella.

\- Yo no tengo hijos mellizos. – Dijo él.

\- Si, los tienes. – Discutió ella. – Tienes hijos que han estado solos, viviendo en la calle desde que su mamá murió, porque no quieren que los separen. Si no te haces cargo de ellos, van a terminar en el sistema de adopciones. – Dijo tristemente.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura que son míos? – Preguntó él defensivamente.

\- Por esto. – Dijo ella mostrándole el colgante.

\- Mi brújula. – Dijo él agarrando el colgante.

\- La mamá de los niños la tenía, y les dijo que pertenecía a su padre. – Explicó Emma.

\- Es mucho. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos, no cuando a penas puedo hacerme cargo de este taller. – Dijo él pensativamente.

\- Esos niños no pidieron ser traídos a este mundo, su madre y tú lo hicieron. Ellos te necesitan, y si no te haces de cargo de ellos algún día vas a tener que responder por tus decisiones, porque tarde o temprano te van a encontrar. – Expresó ella lo que pensaba y sentía.

\- Lo siento, pero no sé nada sobre ser un papá, ellos están mejor sin mí. – Negó él devolviéndole el colgante.

Explicar a los niños lo de su padre fue más difícil de lo que jamás había imaginado, pero les dijo la verdad. A ella le habría gustado recibir explicaciones sobre el abandono de sus padres, así que sabía que las personas en esa situación merecían la verdad por más doloroso que fuera.

\- ¿Encontraste a su padre? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Eso supuse cuando vi que estaban juntado sus cosas, que bueno que lo hayas encontrado. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

\- El padre no quiere a los niños, tendré que llevarlos a servicios sociales. – Informó Emma desilusionada y dolida con todo eso.

\- Ohh, lo siento. Sé que es triste y doloroso para ti, porque querías que ellos tengan la familia que tú no tuviste. – Se disculpó Mary Margaret.

\- Jamás tendría que haberles dado falsa esperanza. – Se maldijo Emma a sí misma.

\- Jamás hay que perder la esperanza. Lo que hiciste con ellos fue un gran gesto, aún cuando no haya resultado como querías. – Aseguró Mary Margaret. – Y tú quizás puedas encontrar a tus padres algún día, y recibir las respuestas que quieres. – Agregó con confianza.

\- No, si ellos quisieran conocerme, no harían que sea tan difícil que los encuentre. – Negó Emma tristemente, sintiéndose derrotada.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron listos se subieron al auto, y los llevó hacia la oficina principal de servicios sociales infantiles. Le partía el alma tener que entregarlos, pero sabía que era lo correcto porque la calle no era un lugar para que ellos vivan. Sin embargo, cuando bajaron del auto una voz los detuvo. Michael estaba allí. Al parecer se había arrepentido. Lo niños corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron, y cuando eso sucedió, ante los ojos de Emma todos se transformaron en personajes de Cuentos de Hadas.

\- Lamento no haber venido antes. – Se disculpó Michael a sus hijos. – Ahora que los veo mi memoria volvió. – Dijo emocionado.

\- Ya era hora papá. – Dijo Gretel sin soltarlo.

\- Nosotros siempre recordamos por el colgante. – Explicó Hansel. – Te extrañamos. - Agregó emocionado.

\- Yo también los extrañé. – Dijo Michael dando un beso en la cabeza a cada uno. – Gracias por haber hecho que nos encontremos. – Agradeció a Emma.

\- Yo, no… - Negó Emma sin saber bien que decir y reaccionar a como los estaba viendo.

\- Papá allí está la luz para volver a nuestro mundo, tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Gretel agarrando a su papá de la mano.

Los tres caminaron de la mano hacia una luz blanca que solo ellos podían ver, y desaparecieron por arte de magia. Emma no sabía que pensar, ni sentir con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba feliz de haberlos reunido, pero a la vez todavía creía que había algo loco en todo eso de verlos como personajes de cuento y que desaparezcan de un momento para otro. Pero era lo mismo que había pasado con Ashley, así que ya no podía seguir negándolo. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, y de alguna forma ella se estaba encargando de solucionarlo. Caminó hacia el muelle y se sentó a ver el mar para poder acomodar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una voz conocida.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – Preguntó ella volteándose para comprobar que esa voz pertenecía a Killian, o mejor dicho Capitán Garfio.

\- En este caso tú eres la que me está siguiendo, yo siempre estoy por aquí. – Dijo señalando su barco.

\- Ohh, lo siento. – Dijo Emma algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Mal día? – Preguntó él uniéndose al banco con ella.

\- No, de hecho fue bueno, reuní a una familia. – Respondió ella.

\- A Hansel y Gretel con su padre, y a Cenicienta con su príncipe. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Porque cuando lo hiciste, sus historias se volvieron a color. – Explicó él mostrándole el libro.

\- Esto es una locura. – Comentó observando las imágenes del libro de dichas historias, ahora eran a color y las imágenes tenían movimiento.

\- Pero es real. – Aseguró él con convicción.

\- Supongo que lo es. – Aceptó ella mordiéndose el labio de los nervios. – Si es real, significa que tengo padres, que ellos me enviaron a este mundo para salvar a todos. – Dijo tristemente.

\- Sé que te sentiste abandonada toda tu vida, y yo también he pasado por eso. Pero tenes una familia, y fueron separados a la fuerza. Todos ustedes merecen ser reunidos y tener su final feliz. – Expresó él con calma.

Lo miró a los ojos y sintió algo extraño en todo su cuerpo, sintió que la mirada de él estaba repleta del mismo dolor que el de ella. Sintió que él era capaz de entenderla, y que probablemente podía leerla a la perfección. Y eso la aterraba.

\- Quédate con el libro, lo vas a necesitar. – Dijo él.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella.

\- Y si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes donde encontrarme. – Agregó él.

Killian se levantó del banco y se fue a su barco. Emma lo miró, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Agarró nuevamente el libro en sus manos y observó las imágenes. Todo eso era real. Los personajes de Cuentos de Hadas estaban atrapados en su mundo, y ella tenía que ayudarlos a volver al de ellos. Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría? Ella no tenía la menor idea de eso. ¿Se suponía que esa luz que veían y luego los hacía desaparecer, era un portal que los llevaba devuelta a sus cuentos? ¿Por qué ella no podía ver esa luz, pero si podía verlos desaparecer?


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Caperucita Roja**

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Emma. Mientras comenzaba a asimilar toda la "locura" de que los Cuentos de Hadas eran reales, intentaba conseguir el "final feliz" de su "supuesta" madre. Era raro vivir con su "supuesta" madre, cuando ella no sabía quien en realidad era, y a Emma por momentos todavía le costaba creerlo. A pesar de lo absurda que resultaba la situación cuando intentaba pensarlo racionalmente, debía admitir que Mary Margaret (o mejor dicho Blancanieves) se estaba ganando poco a poco un lugar en su corazón, el lugar de una amiga.

Intentando calmar su atolondrada mente, que últimamente parecía no tener descanso, fue a desayunar al pequeño restaurante "Bosque Encantado". Aquel lugar se había vuelto su sitio favorito para comer, sin importar que estuviera repleto de personajes de cuentos. Ver a aquellos personajes en su rutina diaria de sus vidas de mentira le generaba ciertos sentimientos contradictorios; por un lado la hacía recordar que no estaba loca y eso estaba sucediendo, y por otro le hacía sentir una gran presión ya que supuestamente ella debía devolverlos a sus cuentos.

\- Emma, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta por más extraña que resulte? – Preguntó Granny, la dueña del bar, luego de servirle su pedido usual.

\- Claro. – Asistió Emma, luego de tomar un sorbo de su chocolate con canela.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – Preguntó Granny, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Granny, la dueña de este restaurante… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- No. – La interrumpió Granny. - ¿Sabes en verdad quién soy? – Re preguntó, con cierta emoción en su voz.

Emma miró a la mujer detalladamente y la vio, la vio por quien en verdad era. La pregunta la agarró desprevenida, y no sabía que hacer en aquella situación. Ante eso, decidió reaccionar por lo que su instinto le dictaba, y en ese momento le indicaba que aquella mujer que tenía delante de sus ojos sabía perfectamente su verdadera identidad.

\- Eres la viuda de Luca, eres la abuela de Caperucita Roja. – Respondió Emma.

\- Lo soy. – Asistió Granny, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de alivio. – Es un placer conocerte salvadora. – Dijo con respeto.

\- Yo, no… bueno, gracias. El placer es mío. - Negó Emma con su cabeza, atropellándose ella misma con sus palabras. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la traten como si fuera alguien importante.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. – Pidió Granny. - Necesito volver a mi mundo, y para eso necesito que mi nieta sepa quien es. – Explicó a la vez que dedicaba miradas a su nieta desde la distancia, quien estaba ocupada atendiendo otras mesas.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes quien en verdad eres? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- Desde que encontré mi ballesta en el sótano. – Contestó Granny.

\- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. – Aceptó Emma, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Emma quería ayudar a Granny, no solo porque era su supuesta misión y responsabilidad como salvadora, sino porque ella se lo había pedido personalmente. Aparte toda persona se merecía tener una familia, y eso de que no sepan quienes eran y a donde pertenecían la hacía sentir desgarrada ya que ella sabía lo que se sentía al estar en esa situación.

Al no tener idea de que hacer, ni como seguir con todo eso, decidió hacer lo único que su cabeza consideraba como una posible opción: ir por Killian Jones. Aquel misterioso y apuesto pirata la estaba empezando a hacer sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, y eso hacía que quiera evitarlo y correr lo más lejos de él que le fuera posible. Pero a su vez, era su única opción; él sabía sobre los Cuentos de Hadas, él sabía sobre la historia de los distintos personajes, y él posiblemente iba a saber como ayudarla. Así que, por más que no le agradaba la idea, fue al Jolly Roger en búsqueda de su asistencia.

\- Swan, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. – Comentó él, sonriendo al verla.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó ella.

\- Me haz estado evitando. – Respondió él.

\- Yo no te he estado evitando. – Negó ella protestando.

\- Claro que lo haz estado haciendo, pero no te preocupes lo entiendo y no necesito explicaciones al respecto. – Dijo él con gran calma y seguridad. – Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir qué haces aquí? – Pidió saber, después de un largo silencio donde solo se dedicaron a observar el mar.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. – Admitió ella un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿De qué final feliz estamos hablando esta vez? – Preguntó él comprendiendo su pedido de ayuda.

\- Caperucita Roja, necesito que ella recuerde quien es, así ella y su abuela pueden volver a su cuento. – Contestó ella, sintiéndose aliviada y agradecida de que él no la haya molestado, ni hecho pasar un mal momento ante su admisión de necesitar la ayuda que un principio había rechazado.

\- Bien, pensemos entonces. – Indicó él, asimilando todo lo que ella acababa de informarle. - ¿Cómo lograste que los demás recuerden quienes eran? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Cenicienta y el Príncipe Azul? ¿Y con Hansel, Gretel y Michael? – Cuestionó mientras se despeinaba su cabello con su mano.

\- Ella recordó quien era cuando tuvo a su hija, y Thomas cuando la conoció. Hansel y Gretel cuando encontraron el colgante de su padre, y Michael cuando se reencontró con ellos. – Relató ella, recordando en su cabeza cada uno de esos momentos.

\- Y yo con mi barco. – Agregó él. – Es decir que recordamos cuando encontramos algún objeto de gran valor e importancia, o nos reencontramos con alguna persona significativa. – Dijo sacando sus conclusiones.

Que ella haya decidido ir por Killian fue realmente productivo. Juntos pudieron pensar y sacar ciertas conclusiones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con la maldición que había enviado a los personajes de Cuentos de Hadas al Mundo Sin Magia. Juntos decidieron ir a conversar con Granny, para intentar buscar algo que pueda hacer que Ruby pueda recordar que es Caperucita Roja.

\- Tengo una idea de cómo Ruby puede recordar su identidad. – Informó Emma a Granny.

\- Bien. – Asistió Granny. – Pero, ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó bruscamente, señalando a Killian.

\- Más respeto que yo si recuerdo mi identidad. – Advirtió Killian.

\- Si lo haces, ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo ayudando a la salvadora, cuándo deberías estar intentando vengarte de Rumpelstiltskin? – Dijo Granny presionándolo a que pierda la compostura.

\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Exclamó Killian.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ruby es mi nieta y esto se trata sobre ella! – Discutió Granny.

\- ¡Basta! – Los interrumpió Emma levantando su voz sobre los otros para callarlos. – Yo confío en Killian, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Si aceptas mi ayuda, aceptarás también la de él. – Dijo con convicción dirigiéndose hacia la temperamental mujer.

\- ¿Cómo planean ayudar a mi nieta? – Preguntó Granny, después de un instante de considerar las condiciones de los otros.

\- Necesitamos algo de extremo valor para ella, algo o alguien que sirva como llave para recuperar sus recuerdos. – Explicó Emma.

\- Bien, creo que sé perfectamente que es lo que podemos usar. – Dijo Granny pensativamente.

Granny se dirigió hacia el interior del restaurante y desapareció por unos largos minutos. Cuando volvió, llevaba una capa color rojo con ella. Según su criterio ese sería el objeto que devolvería la memoria a su nieta, o por lo menos tenía la fe y la creencia de que así sería. Emma agarró la capa y fue a enfrentar a Ruby, después de todo ella era la salvadora y era hora de que a poco se vaya haciendo cargo de eso.

\- Ruby. – Llamó Emma yendo hacia la morocha.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Ruby. - ¿Quieres qué te sirva lo de siempre? – Ofreció amablemente.

\- No. – Negó Emma. – Quería darte un regalo, esto es para vos. – Informó entregándole la capa.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Ruby, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

Emma pudo ver exactamente el momento en que Ruby recuperó su memoria, y con ella su identidad: Caperucita Roja. En sus ojos apareció reconocimiento, un brillo especial que antes no había. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Miró a Emma con una sonrisa y la fundió en un abrazo inesperado.

\- Emma, no puedo creer lo grande que estás. – Dijo Caperucita Roja, saliendo del abrazo y dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño, orgullo, y admiración.

\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir Emma confundida.

\- Soy tu madrina. – Aclaró Caperucita Roja. – Tu madre y yo somos mejores amigas. – Agregó soltando una risa llena de alegría.

\- Roja. – Llamó Granny interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Abuela. – Dijo Caperucita Roja reconociendo a la otra mujer y recibiéndola con un abrazo.

\- Ahora que recuperaste la memoria, podemos volver a nuestro cuento. – Dijo Granny con entusiasmo.

\- Si, veo la luz del portal. – Asistió Caperucita Roja.

\- Yo también la veo. – Asistió Granny. – Así que en verdad eres la salvadora. – Dijo volviéndose hacia Emma. – Gracias por todo. – Agradeció.

\- De nada. – Dijo Emma tímidamente.

\- Cuídate mucho, y cuida a todos. Tu misión es más peligrosa de lo que piensas. – Aconsejó Granny.

\- Lo haré. – Asistió Emma.

\- Y yo la ayudaré. – Agregó Killian.

\- Me sorprendiste para bien pirata. – Comentó Granny finalmente aprobándolo.

\- Me alegra haberlo hecho. – Dijo Killian guiándole un ojo.

\- Vamos Roja. – Indicó Granny a su nieta.

\- No, no puedo. – Dijo Caperucita Roja. - ¿Qué hay de Graham? – Preguntó.

\- El portal está abierto para nosotras en este momento, no podemos perder la oportunidad porque sino corremos el riesgo de desaparecer para siempre. – Le recordó Granny.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Caperucita Roja mordiéndose el labio. – Emma, ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor más? – Pidió a la ahijada que acababa de conocer.

\- Por supuesto. – Asistió Emma.

Y así es como Caperucita Roja le relató su historia. Emma ya la había leído en el libro que tenía sobre los Cuentos de Hadas, pero escucharlo personalmente desde la perspectiva del personaje era mucho más real e interesante. Caperucita Roja tenía la maldición de convertirse en lobo las noches de luna llena, y accidentalmente una noche (antes de saber de su maldición) asesinó a Peter, su primer amor. Poder recuperarse de eso le llevó unos largos años, y de hecho todavía no terminaba de perdonárselo. Pero tenía su capa roja, que la ayudaba a poder controlar su maldición. Los motivos de su maldición la llevaron a conocer a Graham, y a unirse a su manada. Había muchos sentimientos entre ellos, pero hasta el momento no habían podido explorarlos, por eso necesitaba asegurarse de que Graham regresará a ella en algún momento.

\- ¿Lo harás? – Preguntó Caperucita Roja llena de ilusión.

\- Te prometo que cuando lo encuentre lo ayudaré a recuperar su memoria y volver a su cuento. – Juró Emma. – Y también le diré que estás enamorada de él. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Eso deja que sea yo misma quien se lo diga. – Pidió Caperucita Roja.

\- Trato hecho. – Aceptó Emma estrechando su mano.

Caperucita Roja y su abuela desaparecieron en una intensa luz blanca, siguiendo el portal que las llevaba a su cuento. Emma sintió paz, haberlas ayudado a regresar a su cuento la había hecho sentir extremadamente bien. Killian la invitó a cenar, y ella aceptó porque ambos se merecían un festejo tras poder haber devuelto otros personajes más a sus cuentos. Quizás lo mejor era rechazarlo si no quería que haya malos entendidos, ni que haya posibilidades de que algo suceda entre ellos. Pero en ese momento estaba feliz, y por algún motivo quería compartirlo con él. Una historia más se había vuelto a color en el libro, haciendo que Emma sienta esperanza de que a poco todo iba a ir acomodándose en su lugar.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Los siete enanitos**

Emma entró al bar "The Rabitt Hole" y se sentó en la barra a esperar a su marca. Cuando Steve llegó, se presentaron y se fueron a sentar en una mesa apartada. Pidieron unos tragos, y empezaron a conversar para poder conocerse un poco.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? – Preguntó él.

\- No, no tengo. – Negó ella. - ¿Vos? – Preguntó.

\- Si, tengo tres hermanos. – Asistió él. – Pero no te preocupes, ninguno es más lindo que yo. Y de hecho, son todos bastante molestos. – Agregó intentando sonar gracioso.

\- Estoy segura que ellos opinarían lo contrario ya que al parecer les debes a todos una gran cantidad de dinero. – Dijo ella mientras jugaba con el sorbete de su trago.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él confundido, escupiendo un poco del trago que se había llevado a la boca de la sorpresa.

\- Ellos están pidiendo una recompensa por tu cabeza por todo el dinero que te robaste de la empresa familiar. – Respondió ella.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Steve tiró lo que quedaba de su trago sobre ella, se levantó de su silla, y comenzó a correr. "¿Por qué todos tenían que hacer las cosas complicadas e intentar escapar?", se preguntó Emma mientras se levantaba de su silla para seguirlo. Al menos esa vez no le habían revoleado la mesa completa encima, aunque el trago seguro dejaría una mancha en su vestido.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó él frustrado cuando vio que su auto estaba con las gomas pinchadas. – Yo te puedo pagar más que mis hermanos. – Agregó intentando buscar una alternativa.

\- Es mi trabajo. – Dijo ella a modo de explicación.

Steve no se conformó con eso, la empujó contra la pared, y salió corriendo por la calle. El empujón la agarró desprevenida, haciéndola pisar mal, y generando que uno de sus tacones se rompiera. Maldijo ante eso, y comenzó a correr detrás de ese hombre. Ya la situación la había cansado, y quería darle un fin. Corrió hacia la esquina donde se había dirigido aquel hombre, cuando lo encontró tirado en el piso. Killian estaba allí, él lo había detenido y tenía uno de sus pies sobre su pecho para no dejarlo levantarse.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella mientras esposaba a Steve.

\- Vine a ayudarte. – Respondió él como si fuera lo más simple del universo.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, podía manejar esto sola perfectamente. – Protestó ella.

\- Lo sé. – Concordó él. – Pero cuando vi que estabas en aprietos, no pude evitar intervenir. – Agregó a modo de justificación.

Ella quería seguir discutiendo porque sentía que Killian acababa de cruzar un límite, que estaba invadiendo su vida personal. Ella siempre se había cuidado sola, y no necesitaba que nadie lo haga por ella. Pero justo llegó la patrulla, y decidió que era mejor concentrarse en su trabajo. Una vez que Steve fue apresado y ella recibió su recompensa, se volvió hacia Killian quien la estaba esperando junto a su auto amarillo.

\- Buen trabajo Swan. – La halagó él.

\- ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de perseguirme? – Preguntó ella, ignorando sus lindas palabras y el efecto que tenían en ella.

\- No, yo no te estoy persiguiendo, solo me estoy asegurando de que estés bien y a salvo. – Discutió él.

\- No necesitas hacerlo… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Lo sé. – La interrumpió él. – Pero ¿Qué hay si aparecen las personas que acabaron con Walsh? ¿O qué hay si aparece algún villano? El mundo mágico es más complejo de lo que piensas, y yo puedo ayudar. – Expresó con sinceridad su accionar.

\- Bien, quizás un poquito de razón en algo tengas. – Aceptó ella considerando lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella sabía que con él tenía muchas más chances de sobrevivir a cualquier catástrofe mágica que se le pudiera llegar a presentar, después de todo él era parte de ese mundo.

\- Quizás entonces debas agradecerme. – Sugirió él de modo insinuante.

\- Gracias. – Dijo ella, con una media sonrisa algo irónica.

\- ¿Solo un gracias? ¿No hay un beso? – Cuestionó él tocándose sus labios provocativamente.

\- No podrías manejarlo. – Contestó ella con convicción.

\- Quizás tú eres quien no puede manejarlo. – Retrucó él.

Killian la estaba desafiando, y ella nunca daba marcha atrás en un desafío. Ese pirata la había atraído desde el primer momento que lo vio, así que quizás la idea de besarlo no era tan terrible. Lo miró por unos segundos, y se concentró en verlo con aspecto normal y no con aspecto de pirata. Eso de poder ver ambas identidades era algo tan desconcertante, a lo que todavía no había podido acostumbrarse. Quitando todo pensamiento de su cabeza, agarró el cuello de su abrigo para atraerlo hacia ella, y unió sus labios en un beso. Emma notó que él se sorprendió ante el hecho de que ella haya decidido aceptar el desafío. Killian correspondió el beso, abriendo su boca y haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren. Emma saboreó sus labios con fervor, poniendo toda la atracción que sentía, hasta que se sintió satisfecha y necesitó respirar.

\- Eso fue… - Empezó a decir él descansado su frente contra la de ella.

\- Una cosa de una vez. – Terminó ella por él, apartándose de su lado bruscamente. – No me sigas, solo vete a hacer lo que sea que los personajes de cuento hacen. – Dijo con frialdad.

\- Como desees. – Aceptó él, llevándose su mano hacia su boca.

Si él supiera lo que esas palabras querían decir para Emma, no las habría dicho. Porque "como desees" en el idioma de la película favorita de Emma significaban "te amo". Pero eso era imposible porque ellos apenas se conocían.

Emma se fue corriendo. Corrió porque cuando lo besó sintió algo fuerte y real, sintió algo que podía llegar a transformarse en algo más que una simple atracción. Había una conexión entre ellos, era como si sus almas se habrían reconocido en ese extraordinario beso. Así que lo mejor era correr y escapar, porque él era un personaje de un Cuento de Hadas, y eso significaba que iba a tener que regresar a su historia en algún momento. ¿Para qué intentar algo que sabían que nunca iban a poder tener? Aparte ni que fueran a funcionar, para ella las relaciones siempre terminaban mal. Ellos pertenecían a mundos distintos, así que lo mejor era mantener las distancias.

Y así es como pasó la siguiente semana ignorando a Killian. Evitó sus llamados, y evitó todos los sitios donde podía llegar a cruzárselo. Luego de agarrar una nueva marca, decidió tomarse un descanso y sentarse en el bar a tomar unos tragos. Se hundió en el alcohol castigándose a si misma por dejar que un simple beso con Killian Jones, el Capitán Garfio, la haya afectado tanto. Había estado ignorando todo lo referente a los Cuentos de Hadas, y al ser la "Salvadora" desde el beso. Emma sabía que estaba siendo ridícula con todo eso, pero no tenía idea de que hacer ni como reaccionar. Ella no había pedido tener semejante responsabilidad en sus manos, ni había querido que un beso la afectara tanto. ¿Y por qué sus pensamientos tenían que volver siempre al beso?

\- Emma. – La reconoció un hombre sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó ella.

\- Eres la salvadora, todos sabemos tu nombre. – Respondió el hombre, señalando a los amigos que estaban junto con él.

\- Los siete enanitos. – Dijo ella reconociéndolos. – Pero, ¿Por qué son seis? – Cuestionó ella confundida.

\- Uno de nosotros todavía no recuperó la memoria. – Explicó uno de ellos.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda para que recuerde, así todos podemos volver a nuestra historia. – Agregó otro.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Están molestando a esta chica? – Cuestionó el séptimo, finalmente apareciendo.

\- No, ella es Emma, mi sobrina. – Mintió uno de ellos, buscando una excusa para no levantar sospechas en el otro.

Emma tomó varios tragos con aquellos hombres a los que veía como los siete enanitos de Blacanieves. Estar borracha la hacía sentir que todo aquello era más absurdo y loco de lo que era. Después de un rato, Leroy, o mejor dicho "Gruñón", la acompañó hasta su departamento. Insistió en acompañarla diciendo que en verdad ella era una sobrina para él, por su amistad con su madre. Leroy se despidió de ella en la puerta de su edificio, y le dijo que al otro día se reunirían para planear como devolverle la memoria a "Dormilón".

Cuando Emma se despertó, se sintió totalmente desconcertada y mareada. Su estómago estaba revuelto, y su cuerpo cansado. Tener una resaca era algo completamente apestoso. Se dio una ducha, y cuando fue a la cocina Mary Margaret la estaba esperando con una taza de café.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma por el café y la aspirina.

\- De nada. – Dijo Mary Margaret. - ¿Este comportamiento se debe a tu pelea con Killian? – Preguntó tomando coraje.

\- Yo no estoy peleada con Killian. – Negó Emma.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ya no viene por aquí? ¿Y por qué te haz estado llenando de trabajo y quedándote en bares tomando alcohol hasta tarde? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret.

\- Dios, suenas como si fueras mi madre. – Protestó Emma. Cuando fue consciente de su propio comentario sintió algo de dolor, porque en verdad ella era su madre.

\- Emma solamente estoy preocupada por ti porque eres mi amiga, y he notado tus cambios en estos días. – Justificó Mary Margaret, mirándola con aprecio.

El momento fue interrumpido por el timbre. Emma abrió la puerta, y de repente los seis enanitos que si tenían memoria estaban dentro de su departamento. Se había olvidado de que ellos iban a venir para que los ayude. Lo mejor iba a ser actuar rápido, ella no podía dejar, ni arriesgar que hagan algo tonto delante de Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

\- Unos amigos que estoy ayudando en un caso. – Respondió Emma.

\- Bien, los dejaré tranquilos. Aparte tengo que ir a dar clases. – Dijo Mary Margaret levantándose de su asiento. – Pero Emma, nuestra conversación queda pendiente para después. – Advirtió.

Mary Margaret ofreció café a todos, agarró sus cosas, y se fue del departamento. Emma estuvo agradecida de que ninguno de los enanitos se haya dignado a decir nada ilógico o inexplicable ante los oídos su madre. Según parecía estaban bien entrenados por la situación con Dormilón.

\- Esa era Blancanieves. – Comentó Gruñón.

\- Nuestra Reina. – Agregó Mocoso.

\- Tu madre. – Sumó Feliz.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma.

\- Ella necesita recuperar su memoria y volver a nuestra historia. – Dijo Gruñón.

\- Ya sé. – Dijo Emma algo frustrada. – Pero ahora vamos a enfocarnos en Dormilón. – Les recordó. - ¿Cómo recuperaron ustedes sus memorias? – Preguntó.

\- Gracias a nuestros martillos de la mina, cada uno lo encontró en su lugar de trabajo, pero Dormilón todavía no. – Explicó Feliz.

Dormilón trabajaba conduciendo una de las líneas del subterráneo, así que decidieron ir a recorrer las vías de cada línea en búsqueda del martillo de Dormilón. Por suerte fue bastante sencillo encontrar el martillo; aunque no trabajar juntos a los enanos, ya que ellos se la pasaban peleando continuamente. Había algo totalmente contradictorio entre el optimismo incansable de Feliz, y el pesimismo amargo de Gruñón. Pero por suerte las diferencias no hicieron que dejaran de hacer lo que fuera por uno de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó Dormilón confundido. Se había quedado dormido en el tren que manejaba.

\- Tenemos un regalo para darte. – Respondió Feliz.

\- Pero no es mi cumpleaños. – Retrucó Dormilón.

\- No importa, es un regalo, así que debes aceptarlo. – Dijo Gruñón entregándole el martillo con su nombre grabado en el.

Cuando Dormilón agarró el martillo, recuperó su memoria, y festejó recibiendo a sus amigos con un gran abrazo. Después del reencuentro todos ya se encontraban listos para volver a su cuento. Se despidieron de ella con muchos agradecimientos amables, y consejos sobre como manejar el alcohol y a los hombres; luego desaparecieron tras el portal de luz. Emma los vio desaparecer, y se preguntó como debería ser poder ver aquel portal de luz. ¿Podría ella verlo algún día? ¿O una vez que terminaría de devolver a los personajes a sus Cuentos, todo lo relativo a la magia y la fantasía desaparecerían de su vida?

Emma fue a su departamento, se preparó un chocolate, y se acomodó en el sillón a descansar. A pesar de que toda esa historia se había solucionado rápido, se sentía completamente agotada. Aparte sabía que no todo siempre iba a ser así de sencillo, y eso estaba empezando a darle algo de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si regresaban esos hombres de negro que habían ido en búsqueda de Walsh, el mono volador? Killian había dicho que no los conocía. Así que, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿A qué mundo pertenecían? ¿Y por qué estaban persiguiéndola a ella y a los personajes de Cuentos?

\- ¿Puedo unirme? – Preguntó Mary Margaret y se sentó a su lado cuando la otra asistió. - ¿Qué pasó con Killian? – Preguntó al notarla preocupada.

\- Nos besamos. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Y eso que significó? – Preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

\- Nada, simplemente fue algo del momento, nos estábamos sintiendo bien y nos besamos. – Contestó Emma quitándole importancia.

\- Yo creo que si significó algo, sino no te estarías haciendo tanto problema. – Dijo Mary Margaret intentando hacerla razonar.

\- Yo no… - Comenzó a decir Emma con la voz repleta de vulnerabilidad, pero se quedo callada, pérdida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos entrecruzados.

\- Entiendo que tu vida seguramente no ha sido fácil, y por eso construiste todos estos muros alrededor de tu corazón. – Expresó Mary Margaret lo que conocía y suponía de la otra. – Pero Emma, esos muros podrán evitar que salgas lastimada, pero también evitan que las personas te puedan amar. – Dijo a modo de reflexión y consejo.

Su madre tenía razón, ella había construido muchos muros alrededor de su corazón. Su vida había estado repleta de traición y abandono. ¿Cómo le explicaba a esa mujer que ella era un personaje de Cuento de Hadas? ¿Cómo le explicaba que ella era su madre? ¿Cómo le explicaba que no sabía como era amar y ser amada? Quizás era hora de arriesgarse, y empezar a dejar caer sus muros. Pero como en ese momento no tenía ninguna respuesta certera, se recostó en sillón y descansó la cabeza en las piernas de Mary Margaret para darle la posibilidad de que la contenga y la consuele.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: La Sombra**

Emma fue a la comisaría a recoger la recompensa de los dos últimos casos que había resuelto. Luego de recibir el dinero estaba lista para irse, pero algo llamó su atención. Uno de los oficiales se presentó a sus ojos como un hombre lobo. Usando su lógica, reconoció a aquel hombre como Graham.

\- Graham. – Lo llamó ella reconociéndolo.

\- ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó él observándola con curiosidad.

\- No. – Negó ella. – Pero tenemos una conocida en común. – Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó él con intriga.

\- Ruby. – Contestó ella.

\- Yo no conozco a ninguna Ruby. – Comentó él, después de tomarse unos largos segundos para pensar.

\- Si la conoces, solo que no la recuerdas. – Explicó ella. – Pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo intentando buscar una excusa que suene razonable para que él deba pasar el tiempo con ella.

\- Te escucho. – Indicó él, haciéndola saber que prosiga.

\- Necesito resolver un caso de un criminal que está asesinando lobos ilegalmente para vender su piel. – Informó ella, pensando que quizás la idea de que su invento sea algo relacionado con lobos haga que él aceptara.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te voy a ayudar con eso? – Cuestionó él, algo a la defensiva.

\- Ruby me dijo que tenías un cariño especial por los lobos, pero si no quieres ayudarme… - Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a hacerse camino hacia la salida.

\- De acuerdo, te ayudaré. – La interrumpió él haciéndola detener. – Pero para empezar, ¿Quién eres? – Pidió saber.

\- Emma Swan. – Se presentó ella dándole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y así fue como al día siguiente, ambos se encontraron yendo en auto hacia uno de los bosques más cercanos a la ciudad de Bostón, el Bosque llamado "Upton State". El viaje fue tranquilo, compartieron un par de anécdotas personales para conocerse un poco y escucharon música. Cuando llegaron al Bosque, comenzaron a explorarlo. Emma no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo, ni qué hacer, ni cómo actuar. Pero se mostró segura y siguió adelante con su plan.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas de caminar sin sentido, se empezó a sentir algo decepcionada y perdida. Por eso dejo que Graham tomara el mando. Por suerte, él parecía tener mejor sentido de la ubicación y la conexión con los lobos, porque después de apenas unos minutos de qué el era quien los dirigía un lobo apareció ante ellos. Graham la sorprendió cuando se acercó al lobo y le acarició la cabeza, sin tener la mínima sensación de miedo.

\- Eres Emma, la salvadora. – Dijo él reconociéndola.

\- ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer para que las personas dejen de llamarme con ese título? – Preguntó ella algo frustrada y él negó con la cabeza. – Puedes decirme simplemente Emma. – Ofreció con una media sonrisa.

\- Supongo que al final esto no era un viaje de trabajo. – Comentó él comprendiendo la situación. - Gracias por haberme ayudado y haberme devuelto la memoria. – Agradeció.

\- De nada. – Dijo ella tímidamente, siempre se sentía raro que le agradezcan. – Ahora que tienes tu memoria, debes volver con Ruby. – Sugirió.

\- Si, con Ruby, tengo que decirle de una vez que la amo. – Asistió él sonriendo al pensar en la mujer que se había ganado su corazón.

\- Ella también te ama y te está esperando. – Dijo ella sintiendo alegría.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a ella? – Pidió él lleno de ilusión.

\- No, ella regresó al mundo de ustedes, a su cuento. – Contestó ella.

\- Ohh, que bueno que ya esté en casa. – Dijo él sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos.

\- Ella tenía que ir con su abuela, y tenían que cuidar de toda la manada. Pero me pidió que te busque, me pidió que te hiciera volver a ella. – Explicó ella, sintiendo que él necesitaba saber todo eso.

\- Si, entiendo. – Asistió él. - ¿Fue su idea qué me trajeras a ver lobos? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No, eso fue todo idea mía. – Contestó ella con sinceridad.

\- Mmm, eres inteligente. – La halagó él.

\- Bueno para algo soy la salvadora, ¿No? – Dijo ella humorísticamente.

\- Si, definitivamente. – Dijo él soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Bien, hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo. – Dijo ella volviéndose a centrar en lo que tenían que hacer. - ¿Ves el portal? – Preguntó.

\- Si. – Respondió él una vez que lo identificó.

\- No tan rápido, nadie va a cruzar ese portal. – Dijo una voz desconocida.

De repente cinco personas de negro los rodearon. Emma los reconoció como los hombres que había entrado a su departamento y se habían desecho de Walsh. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué es lo que querían? ¿Por qué los perseguían? Miles de preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Emma, pero lo único que consiguió hasta ese entonces fue leer "La sombra" en el símbolo que todos tenían en sus trajes.

\- ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? – Preguntó Emma con su arma lista y preparada en sus manos.

\- Son dos contra cinco, no tiene sentido que peleen. – Dijo una de las personas de negro.

\- Yo no voy a… - Comenzó a protestar Emma.

\- Ellos tienen razón, lo mejor es que bajemos nuestras armas así no nos lastiman. – La interrumpió Graham, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella para calmarla.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella sintiéndose insegura.

Pero no estaba bien, porque cuando bajaron sus armas las personas de negro dispararon a ella y a Graham. Sus armas eran extrañas y disparaban algo parecido a un dardo. El de Graham brilló y luego hizo que él desapareciera, quedando solo cenizas de polvo como prueba de lo que había sido su existencia. Graham había desaparecido igual que Walsh. Sintió un gran dolor ante esa idea, porque eso significaba que Ruby y Graham nunca iban a poder confesarse el amor que sentían. Emma se sacó el dardo, sintiendo como el pánico empezaba a invadirla. Ese iba a ser su fin, aunque su dardo no había brillado todavía. De repente sus ojos se cerraron, y la oscuridad la invadió…

Emma se despertó. Al recuperar la conciencia recordó todo lo sucedido, y sintió la necesidad de correr, de escapar. Pero cuando intentó moverse, no pudo hacerlo. Estaba acostada en una mesa de metal en un sótano. A medida que pasaban los segundos sintió como el miedo se iba apoderando de ella. Querer escaparse y no poder hacerlo la estaba desesperando. Aparte necesitaba explicaciones. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Significaba algo ese símbolo con el escrito "La sombra" que había visto en sus trajes? ¿Por qué la tenían allí? ¿Qué iban a hacerle?

Al rato alguien prendió una luz y entró al sótano.

\- Que bueno que estés despierta. – Comentó alguien haciéndose camino hacia ella.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? – Cuestionó Emma.

\- No creo que estés en el lugar de ser la que haga preguntas. – Dijo la mujer morocha burlonamente.

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a Graham? – Preguntó Emma insistente.

\- Ya no debes preocuparte por Graham, él ya no existe. – Dijo la otra con frialdad. – El problema es que tú si sigues existiendo. – Agregó seriamente.

La mujer le clavó un dardo muy parecido al que le habían clavado antes, la diferencia es que este dardo era de otro color y era más grande. La mujer se alejó de ella, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la salida del sótano. Emma sintió un dolor empezar a invadirla, así que intentó moverse y liberarse con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

\- Yo que tú no lo intentaría tanto, es un imposible que te escapes. – Le aconsejó la otra y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Emma volvió a quedar a oscuras en el sótano. Usó todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, pero le fue inútil. Lo peor de todo es que sus fuerzas se agotaban, y el cansancio empezaba a hundirla otra vez. Miró el dardo detenidamente, tenía miedo de que este brillara y la haga desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo, al menos no en el tiempo que fue consciente de ello.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos había dos personas con ella, una mujer y un hombre. Ambos trabajan en silencio a su alrededor. La mujer era la que había entrado antes y le había clavado el dardo. El hombre era un extraño, y más que un hombre era un joven adolescente. Aunque mirándolo detalladamente se dio cuenta que no era un extraño y logró reconocerlo porque lo había visto en el libro de Cuentos de Hadas, era un niño perdido.

\- Félix. – Dijo ella reconociéndolo.

\- Veo que me reconoces, aunque no tengo idea cómo podes hacerlo. – Dijo observándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es "La sombra"? ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¿Qué le hicieron a Graham? – Cuestionó ella alborotadamente.

\- Bien, supongo que no hará daño darte algunos detalles. – Dijo él considerando las preguntas de la otra. - ¿Tamara quieres hacerme el honor de ser quien cuente nuestra historia? – Pidió a la mujer morocha que había entrado con él, y se había dedicado a conectar cables en Emma silenciosamente.

\- "La Sombra" somos una agrupación que nos encargamos de recolectar magia. Como la magia no pertenece a este mundo, es peligro que este aquí. – Explicó Tamara.

\- ¿Y qué hacen con la magia que recolectan? – Preguntó Emma. Pero ninguno le respondió, ambos se quedaron en silencio. – Pan la usa para mantener con vida a "Nunca jamás". – Dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones, por lo que había leído en los Cuentos de Hadas.

\- Exacto, al parecer eres inteligente. – Dijo Félix con cierta ironía. – Por algún motivo los dardos que funcionan con todos, no funcionan contigo. Así que tendremos que intentar otros métodos. – Informó con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Estás hecha de pura magia, es sorprendente. – Dijo Tamara observando información en una de las maquinas que había. – Pan va a disfrutar mucho cuando tenga tu magia. – Comentó soltando una risa.

A partir de ese momento, Emma fue expuesta a rayos de luces ultravioletas, sustancias químicas extrañas (quizás lo más apropiado era decirle pociones), y descargas eléctricas. Emma se sentía exhausta, y todo su cuerpo dolía. Hasta su mente dolía. Todo lo que había tenido que asimilar en ese último rato, era más de lo que podía tolerar. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía la menor idea de cuanto había sido ese rato. Podrían haber sido unas pocas horas, o unas tantas que lograban llegar a días. Intentó ser fuerte y resistió todo lo que pudo, hasta que la oscuridad volvió a invadirla.

De pronto sintió una mano acariciar sus mejillas, y luego unos brazos comenzar a sacudirla. De a poco una voz se hizo perceptible ante sus oídos, una voz que repetía una y otra vez su nombre sin cesar. Esa voz era conocida y eso le daba paz. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Killian.

\- Emma, al fin reaccionas. – Dijo él, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó mientras le terminaba de desatar los cables que la tenían atada.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella, sorprendida de que él estuviera allí por ella.

\- Vine a salvarte. – Respondió él como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, a la vez que la ayudaba a sentarse. – Cuando no regresaste de tu viaje con Graham, Mary Margaret se preocupó y me llamó para saber si yo tenía alguna información sobre ti. – Añadió al notar la mirada insistente de ella, pidiendo a grito explicaciones.

\- Graham, lo mataron. – Susurró ella dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Lo sé, su historia desapareció del libro. – Informó él, con respeto y preocupación ante ese terrible suceso.

\- No deberías estar aquí, ellos pueden deshacerte de ti como lo hicieron con Graham y con Walsh. – Dijo ella sintiendo pánico ante la idea de que él pueda dejar de existir.

\- Jamás te dejaría luchar contra ésto sola. – Dijo él con convicción ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie. – Aparte, no debes preocuparte por mí, yo soy un sobreviviente. – Justificó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Él estaba con ella. Él no quería que enfrentara las cosas sola. Él quería luchar junto con ella. Emma nunca había tenido eso, y que de repente alguien con quien sentía tan fuerte conexión quiera hacerlo hizo que quede maravillada. No entendía porque él estaba dispuesto a tanto por ella, a arriesgar su vida de esa manera. Pero se sentía bien. Y encima, si lo pensaba, estaba segura de que ella haría lo mismo por él. No sabiendo como hacer para contener todos esos sentimientos en su cuerpo, hizo lo único que sentía correcto en ese momento. Lo besó. El tiempo se detuvo en ese beso. Ella sintió que ese beso era más mágico que el primero, porque esa vez ella había dejado caer sus muros y estaba expresando todas sus emociones en el.

\- Por más que disfrute de estar besándote, lo mejor va a ser irnos de aquí antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de detenernos. – Dijo él, descansando su frente contra la de ella y rozando sus narices suavemente.

\- Tenes razón. – Asistió ella.

\- Vamos. – Dijo él uniendo sus manos.

Ella dejó que él agarre su mano y empiece a guiarla hacia la salida. Pero ella seguía sin fuerzas. De un momento a otro, se sintió mareada y sus piernas temblaron. No era lo suficiente fuerte para estar moviéndose en esos momentos. Su vista se vio invadida de puntos negros y cayó, pero él estuvo ahí para sostenerla. Lo último que supo antes de perder la conciencia, fue que él se hacia paso hacia la salida con ella agarrada a salvo en sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El Príncipe Encantador**

Lo primero que dio cuenta Emma al despertar, fue que había mucha luz en la habitación y que todo su cuerpo dolía. Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, miró sus alrededores, y notó que estaba en la habitación de un Hospital. Seguramente Killian la habría llevado allí. Pero él no estaba allí con ella, sino Mary Margaret. Su madre estaba dormida en una silla al lado de su cama, con la cabeza reposada contra la cama de ella. Le acarició el cabello y se permitió poder verla como Blancanieves por unos instantes. Su madre era hermosa.

\- Emma, estás despierta. – Dijo Mary Margaret al despertar. Se refregó los ojos, como en señal de querer asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo era correcto.

\- Lo estoy. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sentís? ¿Te duele algo? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret velozmente, atropellándose ella misma con sus palabras, de la preocupación que sentía y había sentido.

\- Wow, más lento, relájate, sino no vamos a poder avanzar en la conversación. – Comentó Emma con un poco de humor, queriendo romper la tensión del momento. – Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. – Aseguró para tranquilizar a la otra.

\- Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a Killian cuando sé que lo estabas evitando, pero cuando anoche no regresaste con Graham me preocupé mucho. – Se disculpó Mary Margaret, justificando sus acciones.

\- ¿Killian fue a buscarme porque tú se lo pediste? – Preguntó Emma llena de curiosidad.

\- Si, él también sabía que te habías ido, y cuando le comenté mis preocupaciones porque no habías regresado, me prometió que iba a solucionarlo. – Explicó Mary Margaret.

\- Y lo hizo. – Agregó Emma algo conmocionada.

\- Si, y siempre voy a estar agradecida con él por eso. – Dijo Mary Margaret acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. – Eres una gran amiga y te quiero. – Confesó.

\- Yo también te quiero. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad, un salto de emoción en su corazón ante el hecho de que esas palabras venían de su madre e iban para ella. - ¿Dónde está Killian? – Preguntó cambiando el tema, porque todo eso la estaba superando y no quería rendirse ante sus emociones.

\- Fue por café. Él nunca se fue de tu lado Emma, yo creo que en verdad siente cosas fuertes por ti. – Informó Mary Margeret.

A Emma no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, así que se sintió aliviada cuando el momento fue interrumpido por el mismo Killian. Él venía con dos cafés y la Doctora. Mientras la doctora la examinaba y le hacía preguntas de rutina, ella intercambió unas cuantas miradas con Killian. Miradas llenas de sentimientos: agradecimiento, alivio, admiración, adoración, ¿amor? Su madre había dicho que él sentía fuertes cosas por ella, y estaba casi segura de que tenía razón. O por lo menos cuando veía la forma en que él la miraba, le gustaba creer que era así. Y ella también sentía fuertes cosas por él, aún cuando no estaba lista para sentirlas, admitirlas, ni asimilarlas. Pero lo hacía, lo sentía. Y eso la aterraba.

La doctora Grey indicó que por ahora se quedaría por el día en el Hospital, ya que le gustaría que fuera observada para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Mary Margaret se fue a dar clases, y Killian se quedó con ella. Le habría encantado hablar de tantas cosas con él, todavía tenían tanto que aclarar y explicar, pero estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida. Cuando volvió a despertar Killian seguía allí. Estaba en una silla, leyendo un libro. Pero cuando notó que ella había despertado, el libro quedo olvidado, y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Lamento lo de Graham amor. – Se disculpó él honestamente, una vez que ella le había contado la historia de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Yo también, yo no quería perderlo. Siento que le fallé a él, y a Ruby. – Admitió ella tristemente.

\- No es tu culpa, la culpa es de este grupo de personas bajo órdenes de Pan. – Aseguró él seriamente. – Nunca había escuchado algo así, de una agrupación en la que trabajen en conjunto personas de ambos mundos. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- Yo menos, imagínate que hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que había más mundos que éste. – Dijo sintiéndose frustrada ante el hecho de que las cosas fueran más de lo que podía manejar.

\- Pan es muy peligroso, así que las personas bajo su comando sea del mundo que sean también lo van a ser. Vamos a tener que tener cuidado. – Expresó él sus preocupaciones y conclusiones.

\- Quien va a tener que tener cuidado eres tú. A mi no pueden hacerme nada, en cambio a ti pueden hacerte desaparecer como a Graham y Walsh. – Dijo ella, su voz empapada de emoción y temor ante la idea de que él pueda dejar de existir.

Como si habría una magia de atracción que los uniera, se fundieron en los brazos del otro y unieron sus labios en un pequeño beso. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, Emma sintió que quizás lo mejor iba a ser que hablaran de lo que sucedía entre ellos y aclararan sus sentimientos, aún cuando todavía no estaba lista para hacerlo. Pero la idea fue rápidamente borrada de su mente cuando dos enfermeros entraron al a habitación a traer otro paciente. El paciente iba en una camilla y estaba inconsciente. Lo acostaron en la cama de al lado de ella, y luego se fueron. Emma miró al paciente con curiosidad. Era un hombre rubio y de tez clara. Mirándolo detalladamente pudo verlo como El Príncipe Encantador. Si en verdad creía en Los Cuentos de Hadas, aquel hombre era su padre.

\- Ese es mi… - Comenzó a decir ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Padre. – Terminó él por ella.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó ella boquiabierta, todavía sorprendida con la situación.

\- Mmm quizás sea el destino. – Sugirió él. – Hay cosas que no tienen explicación, por mucho que se las busquemos. Y que tú pareces siempre casualmente encontrar a cada persona de mi mundo, o personajes de cuento como te gusta llamarnos, es una de ellas. – Dijo con convicción.

Cuando la enfermera le trajo el almuerzo, Emma preguntó por su compañero de habitación y lo que recibió de información fue que se llamaba John y estaba en coma. La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que pensaba que iba a pasar, las historias de Killian sobre su vida de Pirata la ayudaban a entretenerse e imaginar como sería aquel mundo mágico. El sol estaba terminando de esconderse por el horizonte, cuando Mary Margaret volvió a entrar en la habitación. Killian había ido a comprar algo para comer, así que eso significaba que esa era la primera vez que estaba con sus dos padres a solas.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Mary. – Devolvió Emma el saludo. - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – Preguntó.

Pero Mary Margaret no respondió, ni dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó congelada en su lugar, mirando a aquel hombre extraño en estado de shock. Sólo que aquel hombre no era un extraño, era su esposo. De repente algo en la expresión de Mary Margaret cambió, apareció cierto reconocimiento en sus ojos y fuerza en su postura. A partir de ese momento, Emma nada más pudo verla como Blancanieves.

\- Encantador. – Susurrró Blancanieves, una lágrima de emoción cayendo de uno de sus ojos.

Blancanieves se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostado su esposo, y le dio un beso en los labios. Al instante que sus labios se unieron una luz dorada salió de ellos y los rodeó, producto de aquel mágico beso, del beso del verdadero amor que compartían.

\- Blanca. – Dijo Encantador reconociéndola al abrir los ojos.

\- Encantador. – Dijo Blancanieves con una sonrisa.

\- Me encontraste. – Comentó Encantador mirándola maravillado.

\- ¿Alguna vez dudaste que lo haría? – Preguntó Blancanieves.

\- Nunca. – Respondió Encantador con sinceridad.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esa vez lo hicieron más prolongadamente y con pasión. Emma se sintió incómoda ante eso, sintió que estaba de más allí. Ellos serían sus padres, y estaría presenciando su amor, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera a gusto con eso. Es decir, debía admitir que ser testigo de semejante amor era algo admirable y hermoso, e incluso daban ganas de desearlo para uno. Pero a la vez se sentía una intrusa, como si ese momento debería pertenecer a ellos nada más. Encima le hizo acordar todo eso que le había hecho tanta falta en su vida, todo el amor que no había tenido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hago aquí y cómo me encontraste? – Cuestionó Encantador, una vez que se separaron y recuperaron el aire.

\- Emma. – Dijo Blancanieves volviéndose hacia la otra cama de la habitación del Hospital. – Hija, nos encontraste. – Afirmó mirándola con todo el amor del mundo.

Blancanieves fue hacia ella y la hundió en un intenso abrazo. A Emma le costó corresponder el abrazo, porque nunca había tenido eso. Nunca nadie la había mirado, ni abrazado en la manera en que Blancanieves lo estaba haciendo. Blancanieves hacía todo eso como lo hacía una madre naturalmente, y Emma nunca había tenido una madre.

\- No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayamos vivido juntas y no me haya dado cuenta de quien eras. – Dijo Blancanieves, saliendo del abrazo para poder mirar a su hija con adoración y acariciarle sus mejillas.

Ese pequeño comentario hizo que el corazón de Emma doliera. ¿Por qué su madre no había podido recuperar su memoria al conocerla a ella? ¿Por qué su madre si había recuperado su memoria cuando lo vio a su padre? Se sintió inútil e insignificante. Sus padres no habían recuperado sus memorias gracias a ella, y eso solo podía significar que seguía sin ser suficiente.

\- Eres hermosa. – La halago Encantador, levantándose de su cama y yendo hacia la cama de la otra para verla mejor.

\- No sabes todo lo que estuvimos esperando poder encontrarte y conocerte. – Comentó Blancanieves emocionada.

\- No hubo día que no pasará en el que no pensáramos en ti. – Agregó Encantador, igual de emocionado que su mujer.

De un momento para otro la conversación empezó a fluir, y Emma se encontró atrapada en las palabras de sus padres. Primero le contaron sobre cómo se conocieron y cómo se enamoraron, luego sobre cómo la tuvieron y cómo la decidieron enviarla al mundo sin magia para que pueda salvar a todos. Le contaron que Rumpelstiltskin había hecho la maldición antes de que ella naciera, pero como Emma era producto del verdadero amor la maldición no funcionaba en ella y por eso podía salvar a todos si la enviaban al mundo sin magia. Después empezaron a entablar una conversación detallada sobre la maldición, sobre cómo suponían que funcionaba con lo poco que sabían y sobre cómo Emma era la salvadora. Emma se mantuvo callada sin decir ni una palabra, todo ello la abrumaba. Llegó un momento en que todo fue demasiado, y sintió la necesidad de correr. Sin cuestionarse sus motivos y siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia, se quitó el suero del brazo y se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Blancanieves sorprendida ante la reacción de la otra.

\- Me voy. – Respondió Emma poniéndose sus botas.

\- No puedes irte, todavía no te dieron el alta. – Discutió Blancanieves.

\- No me importa, yo no puedo estar más aquí, no con ustedes. – Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Emma sabemos que todo esto debe ser abrumador, pero por favor quédate. – Pidió Encantador.

\- Acabamos de encontrarnos, este tendría que ser un momento feliz. – Justificó Blancanieves.

\- Y lo es, pero he pasado toda mi vida sola, creyendo que me habían abandonado. – Expresó Emma tristemente.

\- Pero no te abandonamos por voluntad propia, lo hicimos para salvarte y salvar a todos. – Explicó Blancanieves defensivamente, sintiéndose dolida hacia la especie de reproche de su hija.

\- Lo hicieron porque eso es lo que son, héroes, príncipes y princesas. Y eso es grandioso y maravilloso, pero no cambia el hecho de que toda mi vida estuve sola. – Retrucó Emma.

\- Pero si no te habríamos enviado aquí, estaríamos todos malditos y atrapados en este mundo por siempre. – Argumentó Blancanieves.

\- Pero quizás habríamos estado juntos. – Dijo Emma, su voz repleta de emociones. - ¿Qué maldición es peor? – Preguntó mirando acusadoramente a sus padres.

Necesitaba irse de allí cuanto antes, irse lo más lejos posible. Estaba a punto de explotar, y si iba a hacerlo quería hacerlo lejos de sus padres. El reencuentro estaba resultando ser más difícil y doloroso de lo que había imaginado que iba a ser, y todos sus sentimientos de niña perdida y abandonada en el sistema de adopciones resurgieran en su interior con gran potencia. No quería lastimarlos, y sabía que escapando lo estaba haciendo, pero también sabía que si se quedaba y les mostraba lo rota que estaba los iba a lastimar peor. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, otra persona se apareció, Killian con una bandeja de comida.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó al notar la tensión en el ambiente. – Traje tu cena amor. – Dijo volviéndose hacia Emma, preocupado al verla fuera de la cama y en estado de vulnerabilidad.

\- No, nada está bien. – Negó Emma. – Quédate con la cena, yo no la quiero. – Dijo pasando por su lado para salir de la habitación.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea que te vayas sin… - Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- No me importa lo que digan los doctores, ni el alta, yo solo necesito irme de aquí. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – No me sigan, quiero estar sola. – Advirtió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Emma se fue del Hospital y camino por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo. No sabía que hacer, ni a donde ir. Todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos estaban mezclados, haciéndola ahogarse en un padecimiento sin fin. Acababa de encontrar a sus padres, lo que había querido hacer durante toda su vida; pero aún así se encontraba más perdida que nunca. Caminó por la costanera, y se sentó en un banco a observar el mar. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, perdida en su cabeza, pero recién reaccionó de regreso a la realidad cuando un abrigo de cuero fue colocado sobre sus hombros haciéndola dar cuenta del frío que sentía. Killian, él la había encontrado. Le dio su abrigo, y se sentó a su lado.

\- No quiero hablar. – Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras. – Aseguró él.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella. – Pero, ¿Podrías quedarte y hacerme compañía? – Pidió con cierto temor presente en su ser, temor de no ser suficiente para él.

\- No hay nada que me gustaría más. – Dijo él con sinceridad, uniendo su mano con la de ella a modo de consuelo.

Emma no era buena con los sentimientos. Él lo sabía y la aceptaba así, y eso le dio cierta paz. Alguien podía verla como era y no quería cambiarla, y eso era aliviador. Él no quería, ni necesitaba explicaciones sobre su personalidad. Él simplemente quería estar con ella. Emma no estaba lista para enfrentar a sus padres, pero por el momento consideraba que eso estaba bien. A veces no se trataba de ganar una guerra de una sola vez, sino de ir obteniendo pequeñas victorias en las distintas batallas. Dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Killian, y permitió que la calidez de su cuerpo la confortara. Allí en los brazos de ese Capitán Pirata no tenía la necesidad de justificarse, porque con él se sentía bien ser quien era ella. Dejarse contener por él sin siquiera dudarlo, esa era una pequeña batalla ya ganada.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La Reina Malvada**

Emma fue al departamento de Mary Margaret, o mejor dicho Blancanieves, o aún mejor su madre. Fue a su habitación y guardó todas sus pertenencias en un par de cajas. Lo mejor iba a ser irse, ya que todavía no estaba lista para convivir con sus padres. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era escapar y correr, y sabía que eso no estaba bien… Pero era lo único que sabía a hacer cuando no podía manejar sus sentimientos.

\- Emma estás acá. – Dijo Blancanieves con una sonrisa, al encontrar a su hija en el departamento.

\- ¿Qué son esas cajas? – Preguntó Encantador al ver que Emma llevaba un par de cajas con ella.

\- ¿Te estás yendo? – Preguntó Blancanieves horrorizada al notar las intenciones de la otra.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. – Se disculpó Emma, haciéndose camino hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Pero Emma somos tus padres y finalmente estamos juntos como siempre quisimos… - Comenzó a decir Blancanieves.

\- Yo también siempre quise que estemos juntos. – La interrumpió Emma bruscamente. – Pero de todas las cosas que he imaginado en mi vida, que mis padres sean personajes de Cuento de Hadas es algo totalmente inesperado y shockeante. – Intentó explicar una de las tantas sensaciones contradictorias que estaba explotando dentro de ella.

\- Emma sabemos que esta situación no es la ideal, pero nos merecemos la oportunidad de conocernos. – Rogó Encantador, agarrando la mano de su esposa para contenerse mutuamente.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito tiempo y espacio. – Dijo Emma con la voz empapada de emociones. – Por favor déjenme ir. – Pidió miserablemente, casi en un susurro.

Sus padres se quedaron callados y quietos ante su pedido. Emma sabía que seguramente estaban dolidos por su pedido, pero a la vez lo estaban considerando porque no querían obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiera. Sin darles oportunidad a responder, se fue del departamento. Guardó las cajas en el baúl de su auto y se fue a desayunar a "El Bosque Encantado".

Estaba tomando su chocolate caliente cuando algo llamó su atención, una mujer. No cualquier mujer, sino La Reina Malvada. Al parecer ese pequeño restaurante era sin dudas un lugar perfecto para encontrar personajes de cuentos. Viéndola recordó las historias que leyó sobre ella en el libro, su verdadero nombre, y los conflictos con sus padres. Emma no sabía si Regina estaba al tanto de su verdadera identidad, así que decidió no intervenir y continuó con su desayuno. Pero al parecer Regina tenía otras ideas, porque se ubicó en el banco frente a ella.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – Preguntó Regina al sentarse frente a ella.

\- ¿Debería? – Retrucó Emma.

\- Si eres quien pienso que eres, deberías saber quien soy. – Dijo Regina misteriosamente.

\- Eres Regina, la Reina Malvada. – Dijo Emma mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Así que tú eres la salvadora, lo sospeché desde que note que eras la exacta mezcla de tus padres. – Comentó Regina, como si eso fuera algo totalmente revelador.

\- Preferiría que me digas Emma. – Aclaró Emma. – Ahora que estamos al tanto de quienes somos, ¿Qué te parece si buscamos tu final feliz? – Ofreció.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Emma, sin siquiera dudarlo.

\- Pero soy la enemiga de tus padres, he intentando matarlos más de una vez. – Discutió Regina.

\- Eso no importa, cada persona tiene su versión de su historia. No todo es blanco o negro, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad. Y yo soy la salvadora, y voy a dar los finales felices sin importar si sean supuestamente héroes o villanos. – Aseguró Emma con convicción.

\- Woow, eso fue pasional. – Dijo Regina considerando lo que la otra había dicho.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué estás haciendo con Regina? – Cuestionó Encantador interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- ¡Alejate de nuestra hija, no vamos a dejar que la lastimes! – Exclamó Blancanieves ubicándose frente a su hija.

\- Los Charming, diría que un gusto verlos pero estaría mintiendo. – Comentó Regina irónicamente.

\- Te quiero lejos de mi familia. – Exigió Encantador.

\- ¿Se pueden calmar? – Pidió Emma interrumpiendo el enfrentamiento. – Yo simplemente la estoy ayudando a obtener su final feliz. – Explicó a sus padres.

\- Pero, ella intentó matarnos tantas veces. – Dijo Blancanieves confundida.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma. – Pero yo soy la salvadora, y debo obtener los finales felices de todos si no queremos que ninguna historia deje de existir. – Justificó. – Vamos Regina. – Indicó a La Reina Malvada.

Emma salió de "El Bosque Encantado" seguida por Regina. Agradeció mentalmente que La Reina Malvada la haya seguido, y que sus padres hayan decidido no unirse a ellas. Si ellos eran rivales con tanta historia y no estaban dispuestos a dejar el rencor de lado, era preferible que ella se encargue del asunto sola.

\- ¿Cuál piensas que es tu final feliz? – Preguntó Emma mientras caminaban por la calle, sin destino.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Regina.

\- Vamos, hay algo que tiene que haber. – Insistió Emma. – He leído tu historia, sé que no eres tan terrible como piensas y crees. – Agregó recordando como la madre de Regina había asesinado a su amor.

\- Mmm quizás haya algo, un hada me dijo que iba a ser feliz cuando encuentre a mi alma gemela y que iba a reconocerla porque tenía un tatuaje de un león. – Dijo Regina pensativamente.

\- Bien, debes volver a tu mundo para encontrarlo entonces, porque en este mundo hay un millón de personas con tatuajes de león. – Dijo Emma considerando lo que la otra confesó.

\- Quizás esto sea inútil, yo soy una villana... – Comenzó a decir Regina frustrada.

\- No termines eso, déjame ayudarte. – La interrumpió Emma. - ¿Qué crees que necesitarías para ser feliz? – Preguntó.

\- Me gustaría ser madre. – Admitió Regina. – Pero no puedo, hace tiempo tomé una poción que no me permite tener hijos para que mi madre no pueda casarme con cualquier hombre que quiera. – Explicó.

\- Bien, en este mundo quizás si haya solución para eso. – Dijo Emma.

Emma llevó a Regina a una clínica y la dejó haciéndose muchos exámenes. Allí le dirían si podría tener hijos, o si necesitaba hacer algún tratamiento. Para aprovechar el tiempo de espera, fue al Jolly Roger y dejó sus cajas en camarote de Killian. Después de acomodar sus cosas, se sentó en la cubierta a observar el océano.

\- ¿Linda vista? – Preguntó Killian uniéndose a ella.

\- Pensé que observar el horizonte podría traer calma, pero quizás sea mejor el ron. – Comentó ella con cierto humor.

\- Aquí tienes princesa. – Dijo él dándole su petaca. – ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí? – Preguntó él, luego de que compartieron un par de tragos.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- Pero tus padres… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? – Preguntó ella interrumpiéndolo. – Ya tuvimos esa conversación. – Se quejó.

\- No, yo quise tenerla, pero tú escapaste. – Le recordó él. - Emma sé que es complicada la situación con tus padres, pero creo que todos se merecen una oportunidad. – Expresó con calma.

\- No sé si estoy lista. – Confesó ella. - ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que esperan, si los decepciono? – Cuestionó tristemente.

\- Eres más que suficiente. – Aseguró él.

\- Aún si lo soy, ellos me abandonaron. – Protestó ella sintiéndose dolida.

\- Lo hicieron para salvarte. – Retrucó él.

\- Lo hicieron para salvar a todos, porque ellos son héroes. – Discutió ella.

\- Emma, ellos son buenas personas, te aman, y quieren conocerte. Para ellos fue difícil la separación. – Intentó él hacerla razonar. – Ahora tienen la posibilidad de conocerse, ¿Estás segura que quieres desaprovechar la oportunidad? – Pidió saber mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

\- No sé si estoy lista para tenerlos cuando sé que voy a perderlos. Ellos van a tener que regresar a su cuento en algún momento. – Admitió ella lo que tanto la estaba asustando. Lo peor es que ese mismo temor lo estaba teniendo con Killian, pero no estaba lista para decírselo. Al parecer nunca estaba lista para nada.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero el amor vale la pena Emma. Cada momento que puedas tener con ellos vale la pena, aún si luego van a separarse. – Dijo él lo que pensaba.

Mirando los ojos de él, sintió que podía entender perfectamente sus sentimientos. Él siempre leía perfectamente sus sentimientos. Emma esperaba que él haya entendido que el comentario también iba para él, y con su respuesta comprendió que así era. Para él el tiempo que puedan llegar a compartir valía la pena. Pero, ¿La tenía? ¿Valía la pena vivir tantos momentos juntos y descubrir sus sentimientos, cuándo sabían que iban a tener que separarse? ¿Valía la pena el sufrimiento que iban a pasar al separarse? Rozando sus narices y sintiendo como la mano de él acariciaba su mejilla, le gustaba creer que todo eso si valía la pena.

\- Debo ir por Regina. – Dijo ella cuando su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje.

\- ¿Quieres qué vaya contigo? – Propuso él.

\- No, mejor quédate e intenta buscar información sobre Pan y su organización. – Contestó ella.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó él.

Emma le dejó a Killian su notebook con su sesión de contacto con la base de datos de la policía y el FBI. Tal vez buscando allí podrían encontrar algo que les sirva sobre "La Sombra". Emma fue a la clínica y se encontró con Regina. La doctora Grey les informó que todos los exámenes de Regina habían salido bien y que estaba en perfectas condiciones para tener hijos.

\- ¿Ves el portal? – Preguntó Emma.

\- No. – Negó Regina.

\- Solo tú puedes verlo. – Dijo Emma presionándola.

\- No lo veo. – Volvió a negar Regina, algo irritada.

\- Pero si ya sabes que puedes ser madre, ¿Por qué no puedes seguir adelante? – Dijo Emma pensando en voz alta. – Todavía no lo crees, ¿Cierto? – Pidió saber a la otra.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Regina confundida.

\- Todavía no crees que puedes tener un hijo porque no confías en la ciencia de este mundo. – Aclaró Emma, comprendiendo la situación.

\- No es que no lo crea, es que mi mundo es distinto. – Dijo Regina concordando con la otra. – Esos exámenes podrán decirme que puedo tener un hijo, pero después allá es otra historia. – Intentó argumentar lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Está bien que no creas en la ciencia, pero quizás puedas creer en la magia. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa, al ocurrírsele una idea.

\- Pero este es el mundo sin magia. – Dijo Regina, aún más confundida que antes.

\- Pero yo soy la salvadora, y eso hace que tenga magia, o por lo menos eso dijeron los amigos de Pan. – Explicó Emma.

Esperando que su idea funcione, llevó sus manos al estómago de Regina y deseó que la morocha nunca hubiera tomado esa poción, deseó que pueda tener hijos. Sus manos se iluminaron en una luz blanca, la cual salió expulsada de sus manos y penetró en el cuerpo de la otra iluminándola completamente por un instante.

\- Eso fue… - Comenzó a decir Regina.

\- Magia. – Terminó Emma por ella.

\- Estoy curada, puedo sentirlo. – Dijo Regina con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo sabías que eso iba a funcionar? – Cuestionó curiosa.

\- No lo sabía, de hecho nunca antes había usado mi magia. – Respondió Emma honestamente.

\- Eso es increíble, tu magia, nunca sentí nada tan poderoso y lleno de paz. – Expresó Regina intentando buscar las palabras correctas para hacerlo. - ¿Es ese el portal? – Preguntó señalando una luz blanca que veía a una pequeña distancia.

\- No lo sé, como te dije solo tu puedes verlo. – Le recordó Emma.

\- Gracias por todo. – Agradeció Regina con sinceridad.

\- No necesitas hacerlo, solo sé feliz y encuentra al hombre del tatuaje de león. – Dijo Emma.

\- En verdad eres la salvadora, nunca lo olvides. – Aconsejó Regina.

\- Lo intentaré. – Prometió Emma.

Regina desapareció en una luz blanca por arte de magia, al igual que todos los otros personajes que había ayudado a volver a sus cuentos. Emma sonrió. Había algo nostálgico en eso, pero a la vez hermoso. Se sentía en paz al devolver a las personas a donde pertenecían. Pero a la vez las separaciones siempre le habían generado tristeza. Había vivido tantas separaciones en su vida gracias al sistema de adopciones, y aún así no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para asimilarlas y sobrevivirlas. ¿Qué pasaría cuándo sea el turno de sus padres? ¿Qué pasaría cuando sea el turno de Killian?


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: El sombrero loco**

Emma estaba regresando de resolver uno de sus casos. Había quedado con Killian en tener una cita, así que iría al Jolly Roger a prepararse y luego harían lo que fuera que él haya planeado. Estaba ansiosa y emocionada a la vez, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía una cita real (ya que sus citas de agente de fianzas no contaban como verdaderas citas) que no estaba segura de cómo vestirse apropiadamente, ni cómo actuar en la situación. Pero confiaba en Killian, y estaba empezando a creer que sin importar lo que hicieran todo saldría bien.

Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos que no dio cuenta que alguien saltó frente a su auto. Frenó bruscamente sin poder evitar golpear al hombre extraño. Miró el semáforo y comprobó que a pesar de haber estado distraída, ella estaba cruzando bien porque el semáforo estaba verde para su paso. A pesar de todo lo sorpresivo del momento, bajó de su auto lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a aquel hombre.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó ella. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó agachándose en el suelo para examinar al hombre.

\- Si, creo que estoy bien. – Asistió el hombre.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – Dijo ella extendiendo sus manos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció el hombre aceptando su ayuda y logrando ponerse de pie. – Y no te disculpes, fue mi culpa. No estaba prestando atención, estoy preocupado buscando a mi perro que se perdió. – Explicó tristemente.

\- Lamento lo de tu perro. – Dijo ella sintiendo pena por él. - ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ¿Necesitas que llame una ambulancia o te alcance a algún lado? – Cuestionó al notar que el otro rengaba y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

\- Si no es mucha molestia, vivo a media cuadra. – Expuso él, señalando hacia donde vivía.

\- Te acompaño. – Decidió ella. – Soy Emma. – Se presentó.

\- Yo soy Jefferson. – Informó él, posando su brazo en el hombro de ella para ayudarse al caminar.

Emma pudo notar algo raro en la sonrisa que él le dio, algo que le generó tener un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Por un momento juró que pudo verlo como el sombrero loco del Cuento de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"; pero tan rápido como llegó esa visión, a la vez desapareció. Ella no estaba segura de si era real lo que había visto o había sido su imaginación al estar todo el tiempo pensando en los Cuentos de Hadas. Aparte, mismo si fuera real, no sabía si él estaba al tanto de su verdadera identidad. Así que mejor solucionar el problema presente, mejor ayudarlo a que llegue a su casa.

\- Gracias por acompañarme. – Agradeció él cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

\- De nada. – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Podría pedirte un último favor? – Preguntó él, mostrándose algo inseguro.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

\- Tengo volantes de mi perro, ¿Podría dártelos así repartís un par por el barrio ya que yo no puedo por mi pie? – Pidió él con cierto tono suplicante.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió ella.

\- Bien, espera aquí en el hall que voy a buscarlos. – Dijo él dejándola entrar a su casa.

Jefferson desapareció hacia el interior de la casa, mientras Emma se quedo en el hall a esperar. La casa era estilo inglés. Era antigua y grande. El piso era de madera, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas que no dejaban pasar bien la luz y todo estaba perfectamente acomodado. Por un momento Emma imaginó vivir en una casa así de grande con una familia, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo. Esa casa no lucía, ni daba la sensación de ser un ambiente familiar. A los minutos Jefferson regresó con los volantes.

\- Aquí están. – Dijo él entregándole los volantes.

\- Bien, los repartiré camino a mi casa. – Aseguró ella agarrando los volantes. - ¿Qué demonios? - Preguntó sorprendida al sentir un pinchazo repentino en su mano.

\- No deberías confiar en extraños. – Advirtió él sonriendo.

Lo último que vio Emma antes de perder la conciencia fue la cara sonriente de Jefferson. Cuando despertó, le costó comprender y recordar donde estaba. Después de volver en si misma, su instinto de supervivencia se puso en estado alerta y empezó a buscar la forma de escapar de esa situación. Ella estaba acostada en un sillón, sus manos y brazos atados con cinta aislante, y su boca tapada con un pañuelo. Después de minutos de observar la habitación, comprobar que estaba sola, y no escuchar ruidos cercanos a ella; decidió que era momento de moverse. Tiró un almohadón del sillón al piso, y rompió contra este un vaso que estaba en la mesa ratona frente a ella. Usó uno de los vidrios para liberarse de las cintas aislantes, y una vez que tuvo sus manos libres también se deshizo del pañuelo de su boca.

Estaba con la mano en la puerta de salida, cuando un fuerte ruido la impactó y la hizo detenerse. Un disparo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Jefferson con un arma en su mano.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó él enojado.

\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- No me hagas tener que dispararte, no me obligues a eso. – La interrumpió él algo desesperado.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella, sin saber bien que decir, ni como reaccionar.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. – Informó él.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó ella, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

¿Qué iba a pedirle? Emma se maldijo así misma por haber aceptado ayudarlo, sino lo habría hecho no estaría en semejante lío. Miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared y se dio cuenta que llevaba tres horas de retraso a su cita, Killian seguramente debía estar preocupado y aterrado, y eso le hacía sentir un fuerte e inesperado dolor en su pecho. Lo que fuera que Jefferson necesitara, esperaba que fuera algo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades. Él la agarró del brazo y la guió hacia el comedor. Allí había una larga mesa llena de telas y sombreros. Emma lo miró y volvió a verlo como el sombrero loco, solo que esta vez estaba segura que todo eso era real.

\- Necesito que me hagas un sombrero para así poder regresar a mi mundo. – Demandó él su necesidad.

\- Tú eres El Sombrero Loco. – Dijo ella pensando en voz alta, dando cuenta de lo que sucedía.

\- Y tú eres la salvadora, por lo tanto eres la única que tiene magia aquí. Así que manos a la obra. – Añadió él, señalando hacia la mesa con el arma.

\- Esto no funciona así. – Negó ella. – Yo no sé hacer sombreros mágicos que funcionen como portales, la única manera en que vas a poder regresar a tu mundo es obteniendo tu final feliz. – Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Mi final feliz? – Cuestionó él, tomándose un momento para asimilar todo eso.

\- Así es como lo lograron los personajes que ya he ayudado. – Justificó ella.

\- Mi final feliz. – Repitió él. – Necesito encontrar a mi hija, ella es lo único que necesito para ser feliz. – Dijo con su voz llena de emociones encontradas.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. En apenas segundos se vieron invadidos por el Capitán Garfio, Blancanieves, y el Príncipe Encantador. La mente de Emma rió ante lo absurdo de la situación. Su novio era el Capitán Garfio y sus padres eran Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Aunque con Killian todavía no habían definido su relación, a ella le estaba comenzando a agradar la idea de pensarlo como un novio. Ellos seguramente habían trabajado en equipo para encontrarla, y ahora acababan de tirar la puerta abajo para rescatarla. El corazón de Emma dio un pequeño salto de exaltación, nunca nadie había estado dispuesto a arriesgar tanto por ella. Todas sus emociones y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Jefferson, quien la agarró a ella y usó su arma para apuntarla a su cabeza.

\- Si dan un paso más la mato. – Amenazó Jefferson agarrando a Emma con fuerzas.

\- Llegas a hacerle daño y te juro que te arrepentirás. – Dijo el Príncipe Encantador con gran seriedad, su espada firmemente agarrada en su mano.

\- Vamos Jefferson, creí que éramos amigos. – Intentó negociar Capitán Garfio.

\- No después de que te aliarás con la Reina de Corazones. – Dijo Jefferson mirándolo acusadoramente.

\- Sabes muy bien que todos hacemos cosas inesperadas en situaciones desesperantes. – Argumentó Capitán Garfio.

\- Y esta es una de esas situaciones. – Agregó Jefferson siguiendo su razonamiento.

\- Suéltala o una de mis flechas terminará en tu cabeza. – Advirtió Blancanieves apuntándolo con su arco y flecha.

\- ¿Crees que una flecha viajará más rápido que una bala? – Preguntó Jefferson con cierta ironía.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Se callan todos y bajan sus armas! – Explotó Emma, finalmente reaccionando ante todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. – Jefferson es mi amigo y vamos a ayudarlo a encontrar a su hija para que puedan regresar a su cuento. – Informó con convicción.

\- ¿Si es tu amigo por qué tiene un arma en tu cabeza? – Preguntó el Príncipe Encantador, demasiado aterrado y molesto ante la situación.

\- Porque estaba asustado, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que yo iba a ayudarlo sin necesidad de ser forzada quedo todo aclarado. – Explicó Emma.

Jefferson bajó su arma, y a cambio los demás hicieron lo mismo. Killian fue el primero en ir hacia ella y cerró la distancia que los separaba con un beso. Al parecer él supo en seguida que algo andaba mal cuando ella no se presentó a la cita. Emma explicó todo lo referente a Jefferson. La situación por suerte resultó más simple de lo que todos habían esperado o imaginado, ya que Blancanieves reconoció a la hija de Jefferson como una de sus estudiantes. Así que a la mañana siguiente, al terminar el horario de clases Emma fue a conocer a Grace (o mejor dicho Paige). Decidieron que lo mejor era que fuera Emma a hablar con ella, ya que un hombre queriendo hablar con una niña podía llegar a resultar sospechoso ante los demás padres y niños.

\- Hola Grace. – Saludó Emma a la niña.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó Grace (Paige) sorprendida.

\- Porque eres una niña muy especial y tengo un regalo de parte de alguien que te quiere mucho. – Respondió Emma.

Emma le entregó a Grace el objeto que Jefferson había elegido para ella, un conejo blanco de peluche. Al agarrar el conejo Emma pudo notar el cambio en la niña, pudo ver como había vuelto a ser Paige; como se había recuperado a ella misma, su memoria y su identidad.

\- ¿Y mi papá? – Preguntó Paige.

\- Esperándote. – Respondió Emma señalando hacia la esquina.

Paige corrió hacia su padre y ambos se reencontraron en un fuerte abrazo. Jefferson la levantó en el aire y lloró de la emoción, mientras su hija repetía una y otra vez que él la había encontrado. La mirada de Jefferson se encontró con la de ella desde la distancia, y Emma pudo leer en sus labios que él decía un "gracias" profundamente sincero. Jefferson y Paige regresaron a su cuento fundidos en el abrazo.

\- Eso fue emotivo. – Dijo Blancanieves entrando a su departamento y dejando pasar al resto.

\- Lo fue. – Asistió Capitán Garfio.

\- ¿Así qué esto es lo que haz estado haciendo? – Preguntó el Príncipe Encantador, volviéndose con curiosidad hacia su hija.

\- Y lo que tendré que seguir haciendo. – Agregó Emma a modo de respuesta. – Killian, ¿Crees que podrías ir a comprar comida al "Bosque Encantado"? – Pidió.

\- Claro. – Asistió el Capitán Garfio, comprendiendo que ella necesitaba un momento a solas con sus padres. – Regreso en un rato con la cena. – Informó.

Una vez que Killian se fue, Blancanieves preparó chocolate y los tres se sentaron en el living a disfrutarlo tranquilos. Emma estaba nerviosa, sabía que tenía que hablar con ellos, ser sincera, y aclarar todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde que se habían encontrado. Pero no sabía como hacerlo, y eso la aterraba. Todo lo que sentía y pensaba era contradictorio. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerse entender cuando ni siquiera ella misma se entendía?

\- Emma, entendemos que estés dolida y enojada con todo, y estás en tu derecho a estarlo. Pero, nosotros te amamos… - Comenzó a encarar la conversación el Príncipe Encantador.

\- Y necesitamos que lo sepas, y lo creas. – Terminó Blancanieves la idea de su esposo.

\- Yo no sé cómo hacer esto, yo nunca tuve padres. – Dijo Emma, jugando con su taza para calmar sus nervios.

\- Solo danos la oportunidad de conocernos, por favor. – Rogó Blancanieves.

\- Es que… - Empezó a decir Emma, pero sus inseguridades la invadieron. Miró a sus padres por un instante, para ver si era seguro expresar honestamente sus sentimientos. - ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para conocernos y luego volver a separarnos? ¿Cómo voy a hacer para dejarlos entrar, cuando sé que voy a volver a estar sola cuando regresen a la realidad de su cuento? – Continuó ella, cuestionando, dejando libre todos sus temores.

\- Emma nosotros no vamos a dejarte. – Aseguró el Príncipe Encantador, dándole la mano para contenerla.

\- Pero en algún momento van a tener que regresar a su cuento. – Protestó Emma, soltando un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

\- Encontraremos la forma de que vengas con nosotros o de quedarnos. – Dijo Blancanieves secándole las lágrimas suavemente.

\- O encontraremos la forma de regresar a ti, pero sea como sea siempre te vamos a encontrar. – Aseguró el Príncipe encantador.

\- Y sea como sea, el amor siempre vale la pena hija. – Agregó Blancanieves.

Emma se encontró contenida en los brazos de sus padres. Era extraño porque nunca había vivido algo así, un cariño tan repentino e intenso a la vez (aunque quizás si, con Killian). Pero a la vez se sentía natural y seguro, en los brazos de ellos se sentía a salvo. Así que se dejo contener y abrazar, sin cuestionárselo. Seguro ya tendría tiempo para eso después, ya que a su cabeza parecía fascinarle cuestionar todo. Al rato Killian llegó con la cena, y comieron todos juntos. Emma disfrutó de poder compartir un momento tan íntimo y familiar con todos ellos. Eso era lo que se sentía tener una familia. Recién estaba empezando a experimentarlo, pero debía admitir que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a eso, y hasta incluso amarlo con cada parte de su ser.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La Sirenita**

Emma se miró al espejo y se tomó un tiempo para ver como le quedaba el vestido. Una vez que se convenció de que ese era el indicado, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y prolija. La única vez que habían intentado tener una cita con Killian, había sucedido lo de Jefferson evitando que pudieran concretarla. Esa noche iban a volver a intentarlo, y Emma estaba nerviosa porque quería que todo salga perfecto. Para hacer más formal el asunto, él había propuesto que ella se fuera a cambiar al departamento de sus padres, así podía pasar a buscarla. Una vez que se sintió lista salió de la habitación a enfrentar a sus padres.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó Emma entrando al comedor. – Sean sinceros. – Pidió sintiéndose algo tímida.

\- Estás radiantemente hermosa. – Dijo Blancanieves mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo que tu madre dijo. – Comentó Encantador maravillado ante la belleza de su hija.

\- ¿Cómo es qué nunca haz tenido una cita con Killian cuando ya llevan un tiempo de estar juntos? – Preguntó con curiosidad Blancanieves.

\- Si. – Asistió Encantador siguiendo los pensamientos de su esposa. - ¿Cómo es que fueron a vivir juntos antes de tener una cita? – Cuestionó seriamente.

\- Bueno, todo este tema de regresar a los personajes a sus respectivos cuentos ha generado que tengamos problemas de tiempos e interrupciones. – Explicó Emma jugando con sus pulseras para calmar sus nervios. – Aparte me cuesta todos estos temas de los sentimientos, así que se puede decir que lo estuve evitando. – Agregó, bajando su mirada porque ver los ojos de sus padres al hacer semejante confesión la hacía sentir vulnerable.

\- No estés nerviosa, como dijo tu padre ya viven juntos. Así que no va a estar la incomodidad de no conocerse, y ya deben estar familiarizados con la intimidad. – Expresó Blancanieves, intentando calmar a su hija.

\- Intimidad que no necesitamos saber. – Dijo Encantador tapándose los oídos, horrorizado ante lo que planteaba la madre de su hija.

\- No ha habido más que besos. – Confesó Emma sonrojándose.

\- ¿Así que el pirata ha sido un caballero? – Preguntó Encantador curioso. – Me alegra que así sea. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Encantador. – Advirtió Blancanieves dándole un pequeño codaso en las costillas. - ¿Por qué no han avanzado en la relación? ¿Es algo que te molesta o…? – Comenzó a interrogar, sin saber bien como hacerlo, porque todavía no conocía a su hija como para saber que debía hacer para hacerla sentir cómoda al hablar de esas cosas.

\- No estamos dando nuestro tiempo. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, y eso me gusta. – Admitió Emma sonriendo al pensar en como de a poco Killian se había ganado su confianza y su corazón.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo la situación, y haciendo que la conversación quede olvidada. Emma dio un largo suspiro para tomar coraje, y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre. Estaba vistiendo jeans oscuros, una camisa azul marino, y una campera de cuero negra. Incluso tenía puesta una mano ortopédica, en vez de su garfio. Al parecer la cita era tan importante para él como para ella. Mirándolo de pies a cabeza para pode apreciar su belleza, sintió como sus rodillas tambaleaban y se aferró a la puerta para evitar hacer el ridículo.

\- Estás hermosa. – Dijo él mirándola con adoración.

\- Vos… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Lo sé. – La interrumpió él guiándole el ojo y haciendo que ella ría. – Para ti. – Dijo ofreciéndole una rosa roja.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella agarrando la rosa con aprecio y delicadeza.

\- ¿Necesitan qué los lleve? – Preguntó Encantador interrumpiendo el pequeño momento íntimo.

\- David. – Advirtió Emma usando su nombre falso para ganar su atención.

\- No se preocupen, ella está en perfectas manos. – Aseguró Killian.

\- De hecho tienes una. – Le recordó Encantador. – Pero lo que me preocupa no es eso, sino que eres un pirata. – Dijo con seriedad.

\- Nos vamos. – Dijo Emma agarrando a Killian de su mano ortopédica y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. – Adiós. – Saludó con sacudiendo su mano libre a modo de despedida y cerró la puerta.

Emma y Killian cenaron en un restaurante que tenía una fantástica vista al océano. Luego fueron a caminar por la costanera. Hablaron de todo y de nada. Ella le contó de los Swans y su pasado en el sistema de adopciones; y él le contó de la muerte de su madre y su hermano, y de cómo su padre lo vendió como esclavo a un barco. Ella le contó sobre sus aventuras como agente de fianzas, y él le contó sobre sus aventuras como pirata. Él le prestó su campera cuando notó que ella tenía frío. Después de un rato de caminar, decidieron sentarse en un banco a disfrutar de la calma de la noche y el océano. Se quedaron abrazados, complacidos de estar en los brazos del otro y poder robarse un par de besos de a ratos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó ella señalando algo a lo lejos que había llamado su atención.

Había una mujer de cabello color rojo intenso corriendo. De repente Emma pudo ver de quien estaba corriendo, dos hombres de negro la seguían, dos hombres de "La Sombra".

\- Tenemos que ayudarla. – Dijo él levantándose del banco.

\- Yo tengo que ayudarla, vos no. – Dijo ella con seriedad, agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a protestar él.

\- Ellos pueden hacer que dejes de existir. – Le recordó ella. – Yo no puedo permitir que eso ocurra, yo no podría tolerarlo. – Dijo, su voz quebrada ante el dolor de aquella idea.

Le llevó un largo instante convencerlo, pero finalmente Killian se quedo donde ella le pidió. Emma corrió al muelle al ver que la mujer se dirigía hacia allí. La vio saltar al agua, y vio a los hombres disparar unos cuantos dardos. Emma no sabía si habían logrado pegarle con alguno de ellos, pero necesitaba asegurarse. Una vez que los hombres se fueron, Emma corrió por lo largo del muelle y al creer ver un cuerpo saltó al océano. El agua estaba helada, pero evitó pensar en eso porque sino sólo lograría distraerse y volver las cosas más difíciles. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, encontró a la mujer y la sacó hacia la superficie. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que cuando lo hizo pudo ver que la mujer ya no tenía piernas, sino que tenía una gran cola color verde llena de escamas. Emma nadó como pudo, arrastrando a la sirena con ella hacia la costanera. Killian ayudó a ambas a salir del agua, y cuando lo hicieron la sirena volvió a convertirse en mujer. Killian comenzó a hacerle reanimación, mientras Emma recuperaba el aliento y las fuerzas.

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó Ariel, una vez que escupió toda el agua que tenía dentro de ella y reconoció al hombre delante de ella.

\- Si, Ariel, soy yo. – Asistió Killian con una sonrisa.

Emma los vio abrazarse y sintió algo de celos. Ellos se conocían de antes, y eso hizo que se formara un nudo en el estómago de Emma. ¿Habrían sido amantes? ¿Sería Ariel el final feliz de Killian? ¿Regresarían ambos a los Cuentos de Hadas al haberse reencontrado? Miles de preguntas se formaron en su cabeza al ver tan pequeño gesto, y eso la hacía sentirse ahogada, incluso más de lo que se había sentido en medio del océano. Ella no se consideraba una persona celosa, pero la intimidad y cercanía que veía en ellos hizo que su corazón se prepare para ser quebrado.

\- ¿Cómo haz estado? – Preguntó Ariel.

\- Bien. – Respondió Killian saliendo del abrazo para ver a la otra a la cara. - ¿Vos? ¿Y Eric? – Cuestionó.

\- Bien, aunque él todavía no recuerda. – Contestó Ariel. - ¿Cómo hiciste para recordar? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Cuando encontré al Jolly Roger. – Informó Killian orgulloso ante su conexión con su barco.

\- Increíble, sabía que tu amor por tu barco era mayor que por las personas. – Bromeó Ariel generando que ambos rían.

\- ¿Vos cómo recordaste? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Cuando me metí en la bañadera y de repente mis piernas se convirtieron en una cola de sirena. – Explicó Ariel sonrojándose. – Ohh, ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó al darse cuenta de la presencia de Emma.

\- Ella es Emma, mi novia y quien te salvó hoy. – Dijo Killian presentándola. – Ella es Ariel, la mujer de uno de mis mejores amigos. – Presentó a la misteriosa mujer.

Toda sanación de celos y de miedo desapareció al escuchar que él la presentó como su novia. ¿En verdad él pensaba en ella como eso? Al parecer si. Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo como de repente todo volvía a acomodarse en su lugar dentro de ella y su corazón volvía a latir. A ella siempre le había fastidiado las personas que presentaban a otras definiéndolas por su estado sentimental, pero que él la haya presentado como su novia le pareció adorable y la llenó de una inmensa felicidad.

\- Un gusto conocerte Emma. – Dijo Ariel saludándola con un abrazo.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Dijo Emma sorprendida ante el abrazo, pero correspondiéndolo amablemente.

\- Ya era hora que Killian se consiguiera una mujer que lo haga volver a ser un hombre correcto, así que estoy segura que será maravilloso conocerte. – Explicó Ariel.

\- Eso espero, gracias. – Dijo Emma, mordiéndose el labio de los nervios.

Después de las presentaciones volvieron al departamento de los padres de Emma, para que tanto ella como Ariel puedan vestirse con ropa seca. Una vez cambiadas, se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa del comedor a tomar chocolate caliente que Blancanieves había preparado. Ariel y Killian explicaron cómo se habían conocido. El príncipe Eric había sido parte de la tripulación de Killian, cuando por un tiempo buscó vengarse de Rumpelstiltskin ya que él había asesinado a sus padres. Pero después de un tiempo, Eric conoció a Ariel y al enamorarse plenamente de ella decidió dejar de lado la venganza y volver a su Reino. A pesar de que había dejado la tripulación, siempre se mantuvieron en contacto ya que habían formado una hermosa amistad.

\- Increíble que te hayas enamorado de la salvadora, Eric va a estar maravillado cuando se entere. – Comentó Ariel con una gran sonrisa, una vez que le contaron todo lo que habían estado haciendo para devolver a cada personaje a su cuento.

\- Hablando de Eric, ¿Cómo crees que podemos devolverle su memoria? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Creo que lo mejor va a ser encontrar a Max, después de todo fue gracias a el que nos conocimos. – Respondió Ariel pensativamente.

\- ¿Quién es Max? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- El perro de Eric. – Contestó Ariel.

\- Era el perro de la tripulación. – Aclaró Killian. – Pero Eric formó una relación especial con él, tenían una conexión. – Agregó con una sonrisa al recordar los momentos que había vivido con su amigo.

\- Hasta que un día lo perdió, y yo lo encontré, y luego él nos encontró. – Sumó Ariel a la historia.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar un perro en Bostón? - Preguntó Blancanieves.

\- No lo sé, yo lo he estado buscando y por ahora no he conseguido nada. – Dijo Ariel preocupada.

\- No creo que sea tan difícil, si podemos encontrar personas también podemos encontrar perros. – Dijo Emma con confianza.

\- Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, estoy seguro que eres vos. – La halagó Killian, dándole su voto de confianza.

Lo primero que hicieron fue subir la información de Max a todas las webs de mascotas perdidas. Después imprimieron gran cantidad de volantes con la foto y la información de Max, y al otro día salieron a repartirlos por toda la ciudad. Cuando fueron a repartir los volantes a la zona del puerto, encontraron que Eric estaba allí ayudando a cargar provisiones a un barco. Después de unos minutos, Killian logró convencerla a Ariel de que vaya a hablar con Eric.

\- ¿Crees que va a funcionar? – Preguntó Emma a Killian, mientras miraban a Ariel enfrentar a Eric.

\- Yo creo que si. – Respondió él con convicción. - El amor de ellos es muy real, así que eso lo va a traer devuelta, y la foto de Max quizás ayude para su interés en la situación. – Explicó intentando mantener la calma.

Killian decidió centrar su atención en continuar repartiendo volantes para calmar sus nervios, pero Emma no podía quitar los ojos de la pareja. Se imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para Ariel que Eric no la recuerde, porque si Killian no la recordaría en algún momento… Ella no quería vivir en ninguna vida, ni ninguna realidad, ni ningún mundo, donde él no pueda recordarla. Recién pudo volver a respirar en paz cuando vio a la pareja besarse.

\- ¡Killian! – llamó Eric con alegría.

\- ¡Eric! – Exclamó Killian recibiendo a su amigo con un abrazo.

\- Que bueno es volver a verte. – Dijo Eric dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- Que bueno es que vuelvas a recordar quien eres. – Dijo Killian con una gran sonrisa llena de alivio.

Ariel presentó a Emma a Eric. Entre Killian y Ariel lo pusieron al día de quien era ella, y de todo lo que había pasado. Eric agradeció una y otra vez a Emma por haber salvado a Ariel, y la abrazó cuando se enteró que era la mujer que había logrado que Killian la llame y reconozca como su pareja. Ariel y Eric le contaron varias anécdotas ridículas y vergonzosas sobre Killian, haciéndola reír y sentirse a gusto con ellos. Esa era la primera vez que Emma conocía amigos de Killian, y debía admitir que se sentía bien. Ellos eran muy buenas personas y hacían sentir feliz a Killian, así que eso la hacia feliz a ella también.

\- ¿Qué es esa luz? – Preguntó Ariel señalando hacia un lugar donde había una luz, que sólo ella y Eric podían ver.

\- Esa luz es la señal de que es hora de que regresen a casa. – Respondió Killian.

\- Es el portal que los llevará de regreso a su cuento. – Agregó Emma a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Y vos? – Preguntó Eric a Killian.

\- Todavía no es mi momento. – Contestó Killian.

Ariel y Eric se despidieron de ambos con cálidos abrazos y promesas de volverse a ver, y luego tomados de la mano desaparecieron en una luz blanca. La situación tenía algo de agridulce, como en general solía tenerlo, pero esta vez parecía más intenso ante la cercanía de las personas que acaban de marcharse. Emma agarró la mano de Killian buscando contenerlo un poco, ella sabía que debía haber sido difícil para él ver a sus amigos marcharse.

\- Es difícil. – Admitió él, después de un largo silencio.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella. - ¿Pero, sabes qué hace que todo sea mejor? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? – Pidió saber él.

\- Queso a la parrilla y aros de cebolla del "Bosque Encantado". – Respondió ella.

Tomados de la mano fueron hacia el restaurante y pidieron su menú favorito para llevar. Se sentaron en la costanera, y disfrutaron la comida mientras disfrutaban de ver el sol del atardecer caer lentamente sobre el mar. Emma lo abrazó con más fuerzas esa noche, e hizo que cada uno de sus besos durara más de lo normal. Él no la cuestionó en ningún momento, y ella estaba casi segura de que comprendía perfectamente porqué estaba actuando de esa manera. Necesitaba estar con él, y necesitaba olvidarse del dolor que sabía que iba sentir cuando fuera él quien deba volver a su cuento.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Amor de hermanas**

La situación con los hombres de Pan, con esa especie de agrupación que él parecía tener en el mundo sin magia, se estaba volviendo algo que preocupaba mucho a Emma. Y no sólo a ella, también podía notar que Killian y sus padres estaban preocupados al respecto. Así que se juntaron todo en el departamento a intentar investigar o debelar algo que les pueda servir para afrontar todo ese lío.

\- ¿Y? ¿Algo? – Preguntó Encantador algo impaciente, esperando que la base de datos de la notebook de Emma revele algo.

\- No, nada. – Negó Emma frustrada al no encontrar resultados de la agrupación de la sombra en la base de datos del FBI.

\- No puede ser, el FBI tendría que saber algo. – Dijo Blancanieves pensativa.

\- No necesariamente, ellos se manejan en este mundo para deshacerse de la magia. – Le recordó Killian.

\- Pero cuando ustedes no estaban, se encargaban de secuestrar niños. – Discutió Blancanieves.

\- Pero no cualquier niños. – Dijo Killian, intercambiando una mirada con Emma donde ambos empezaban a comprender todo con cierto dolor.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó Blancanieves.

\- A que ellos van por niños huérfanos, por niños que nadie reclamaría, ni se daría cuenta si de repente desaparecen. – Terminó Emma la idea, su corazón estrujándose.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Encantador. – Entonces hay que ir por otro lado, ¿Qué sabemos sobre Pan aparte de que es un niño demonio que no crece? – Cuestionó, girando el torno de la temática al notar los temas delicados que estaba empezando a tocar.

\- Cuando estuve en Neverland pude enterarme un par de cosas sobre él y lo que hace. – Respondió Killian y se tomó un momento para recuperar el aire. – Su sombra es la que hace posible que lleve niños a la isla, allí se apodera de sus mentes creyentes y soñadoras para poder mantener a Neverland con vida y sin paso del tiempo. – Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

\- Así que ahora que sabe que todos nosotros estamos aquí, quiere utilizar nuestra magia también. – Dijo Blancanieves intentando razonar. – Pero nosotros no tenemos magia. – Protestó, sin poder terminar de encontrar sentido a todo eso.

\- Pero son personajes de cuentos, todos ustedes creen y han sido testigos de magia, y en este mundo todos piensan en ustedes como personajes mágicos. Así que eso es más que suficiente para quererlos. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

Una vez que terminaron de discutir y reflexionar sobre esas posibles ideas, se pusieron a revisar un par de libros que habían conseguido gracias a Killian, ya que los tenía en su barco. Eran libros que hablaban sobre historias de los Reinos y de la magia. Así que tenían fe de que quizás alguno les pueda servir de ayuda. En medio de la revisión de libros, el celular de Emma sonó indicando que la marca que estaba siguiendo estaba en la zona donde solía concurrir.

\- Hora de irme. – Dijo Emma empezando a recoger sus pertenencias.

\- ¿Es necesario qué sigas haciendo ese trabajo? – Preguntó Encantador, un poco de preocupación apoderándose de él.

\- Lo es. – Contestó Emma sin siquiera pensarlo. - ¿Cómo crees que pueden seguir viviendo en este departamento? Porque gracias al dinero que recibo con atrapar mis marcas pago el alquiler, en este mundo lamentablemente se maneja todo con dinero. – Explicó ella.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Propuso Killian, al notar que los padres de ella todavía estaban tensos e intranquilos.

\- No, vas a ser más útil aquí. Es una marca de las fáciles. – Aseguró Emma dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Emma se fue del departamento y encontró a su marca en el bar "The rabitt hole". Por suerte, como había pensado, le fue sencillo atraparlo. Lo llevó a la comisaría y recibió su recompensa. Antes de regresar al departamento de sus padres decidió pasar por su heladería favorita, si iban a seguir con la investigación de Pan lo mejor iba a ser tener provisiones que inspiren a trabajar.

\- En seguida te atiendo. – Dijo la mujer rubia, mientras intentaba cargar unos potes de repuesto de helado.

\- ¿Eres la única? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad, en general siempre había más de un empleado en la heladería.

\- Si. – Asistió la mujer, el balde casi cayéndose de su agarre.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Ofreció Emma amablemente.

\- Eso sería maravilloso, si no es mucha molestia te lo agradecería un montón. – Aceptó la rubia soltando un gran suspiro.

La mujer de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza se presentó como Elsa. Emma pudo jurar que por un instante la pudo ver como la Reina de la película Frozen, la cual hace poco había estado en el cine. En verdad tenía que dejar de ver personajes de cuentos en todos lados, lo mejor iba a hacer que se concentrará en ayudarla en lo que acababa de ofrecerse. Juntas pudieron cargar los potes de helado sin dificultad.

\- No, no puede ser. – Dijo Elsa con cierto pánico en su voz.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Emma preocupada, sin notar nada extraño.

\- La puerta se cerró. – Dijo Elsa señalando la puerta.

\- La abrimos entonces. – Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta, todavía sin comprender la situación.

\- Pero solo puede abrirse del lado de afuera. – Informó Elsa mordiéndose el labio de los nervios. – Mi jefa me va a matar, lo único que hago es general problemas. Encima que acepto ayuda de una extraña, la meto en esta situación… - Empezó a divagar, caminando en el pequeño espacio de la habitación de congelados.

\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. – La interrumpió Emma para calmarla. – Voy a llamar a mi novio y él va a venir a sacarnos de acá. – Decidió con seguridad.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, llamó a Killian y le explicó la situación. Él dijo que haría todo lo posible en llegar allí cuanto antes. Emma se sentó en el piso a esperar, mientras Elsa seguía caminando de un lado a otro. Verla tan nerviosa a la otra le hizo sentir compasión, ella sabía perfectamente lo feo que era cuando sentías que te metías en problemas. Sólo esperaba que Killian pueda llegar antes que la jefa de Elsa, porque sino seguramente iba a vivir una fea situación. De repente, Elsa se volvió hacia ella sosteniendo un colgante en sus manos, que acababa de encontrar en un de los estantes. Elsa tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y tenía esa mirada que Emma había empezado a reconocer como la vuelta de toda una vida y recuerdos.

\- Recuerdo. – Dijo Elsa al aire. – Soy Elsa, la Reina de Arandelle. – Afirmó con confianza. – Yo no estoy loca, yo… - Se volvió hacia Emma, comenzando a explicar.

\- Lo sé. – Aseguró Emma interrumpiéndola. – Soy Emma. – Se presentó.

\- Eres la salvadora. – La reconoció Elsa. - ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Viniste a devolverme a mi cuento? – Cuestionó.

\- No te encontré, eso supongo que fue más cosa del destino. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad. – Y tu cuento, para regresar allí primero deberás encontrar tu final feliz. – Explicó.

\- Para eso necesito encontrar a mi hermana, necesito a Ana. – Dijo Elsa agarrando el colgante que tenía en sus manos con fuerzas.

En ese momento llegaron Killian y Encantador. Intentaron abrir la puerta pero no pudieron, al parecer se había roto la cerradura o algo del estilo. Intentaron tirarla abajo, pero era demasiado pesada. Killian también intentó romper la cerradura con su garfio, pero eso fue también completamente inútil. Emma finalmente los convenció de que vayan por un cerrajero, asegurándoles de que ellas iban a estar bien y todavía podían esperar.

Era de noche e iba ser complicado que encuentren un cerrajero. Recién iba una hora de que estaban allí encerradas, pero Emma ya podía empezar a sentir como se congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía frío y sus músculos estaban duros haciendo que le sea molesto moverse.

\- Lo siento, si estaríamos en mi mundo podría usar mi magia para que haga menos frío o para sacarnos de aquí. – Se disculpó Elsa al notar como Emma había empezado a temblar.

\- No es tu culpa. – La tranquilizó Emma. – Pero yo que tengo magia incluso en este mundo, no sé como usarla, como controlarla. – Dijo frustrada.

\- Inténtalo. – Pidió Elsa.

Emma cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en su magia, en expulsarla de su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de intentarlo nada pasaba, ni siquiera la sentía a diferencia de otras veces. Al parecer el frío la estaba afectando más de lo que había pensado.

\- No funciona. – Dijo Emma y volvió a sentarse en el piso. – Se supone que soy la salvadora, que tengo que salvar a todos. Todavía no entiendo que significa todo eso. Y ni siquiera puedo sacarnos de aquí. – Expresó lo que pensaba, sintiéndose inútil.

\- ¿A veces se siente como si fuera demasiado, no? – Preguntó Elsa. – Te entiendo, yo terminé siendo Reina cuando todavía no estaba lista para serlo, y todavía me sigue costando controlar mis poderes. – Explicó Elsa sentándose frente a la otra y agarrándole las manos.

\- Tener tantas personas que dependen de uno es demasiada responsabilidad, todos esperan más de lo que a veces podemos dar. – Continuó Emma, dejando salir afuera sus temores.

\- Si, y aún si intentamos evitarlo o ignorándolo, terminamos lastimando y decepcionando a las personas. – Agregó Elsa.

De a poco sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, sus fuerzas se agotaron y tuvo que acostarse en el piso. Elsa la sacudió y la llamó por su nombre varias veces, pero Emma no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy cansada y su cuerpo estaba duro del frío. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, fue cuando escuchó la voz de Killian. Su padre y su novio habían logrado abrir la puerta de alguna manera. Emma se levantó con la ayuda de Elsa, y Killian enseguida estuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Killian, su voz temblando un poco del temor que le había dado la situación.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma dejándose caer en sus brazos.

Killian la abrazó con fuerzas, y ella correspondió su efusividad. Había notado que eso había sido difícil para él, que la idea de perderla le había generado un gran dolor. Le acarició el cabello y el cuello para contenerlo un poco, para hacerle saber que ella estaba bien. Una vez que estuvieron satisfechos, se dirigieron a la camioneta de Encantador. Cuando Killian vio que le costaba caminar la agarró en sus brazos. Fueron al departamento de sus padres, la taparon con muchas mantas y le prepararon un chocolate caliente. Y así, de a poco, Emma fue volviendo a sentirse persona. Todos decidieron que por ese día habían tenido suficiente, que lo mejor era ir a dormir y al otro día ayudar a Elsa a encontrar a su hermana. Así que Emma durmió en los brazos de Killian, sintiéndose a salvo como cada vez que lo hacían juntos.

Al otro día, después de desayunar, se pusieron a trabajar en encontrar a Ana.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podemos buscar a Ana? – Preguntó Emma.

\- No, recién recuperé mi memoria ayer, y desde que estoy en este mundo que no la he visto. – Respondió Elsa con un poco de tristeza.

\- Bueno, en la base de datos por ahora no he encontrado nada. – Dijo Emma señalando a la notebook. – Pero, ¿Quizás podamos intentar con algo de tu mundo? – Propuso.

\- ¿Qué tenes en mente? – Preguntó Elsa.

\- El collar, quizás lo podamos usar con un hechizo de localización. – Sugirió algo nerviosa, porque tenía temor de que nadie confíe en ella respecto a su magia.

\- Pero, yo no tengo ese tipo de magia, y aún si la tendría como te dije no me funciona en este mundo. – Le recordó Elsa, sintiéndose frustrada.

\- Pero mi magia si funciona. – Dijo Emma.

\- ¿No era qué no sabías usarla? – Preguntó Elsa confundida.

\- Puedo intentarlo siguiendo las instrucciones de esto. – Argumentó Emma, agarrando en sus manos un libro de hechizos de los que había venido del Jolly Roger. – Pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí. – Pidió amablemente.

\- Emma no se si es buena idea que uses tu magia. – Dijo Blancanieves interviniendo la situación. - No sabemos que consecuencias puede traer, aparte no sabes usarla. – Explicó su disgusto ante la idea.

\- No toda magia es mala. La mía proviene de su amor. – Dijo Emma comprendiendo que el comentario de su madre se debía a que solo conocía la magia de Regina y Rumpelstiltskin. - ¿No confían en mi? – Preguntó a sus padres, sintiendo dolor ante la posibilidad de rechazo.

\- Claro que confiamos en vos, solo queremos cuidarte. – Justificó Encantador.

\- Yo también confío en vos Emma. – Dijo Elsa entregándole el collar.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Si. – Asistió Elsa.

\- Podes hacerlo amor. – La alentó Killian, dándole su apoyo.

. Emma puso un mapa de la ciudad de Bostón en la mesa y agarró el collar de Elsa. Con ayuda de ella y Killian armaron el líquido que decía en el libro, mezclando varios ingredientes. Luego, Emma sumergió el collar en el preparado, dejando que se moje completamente. Lo sacó del recipiente y lo colocó sobre el mapa. Puso sus manos sobre el collar, y recitó el hechizo de localización que decía el libro. Sus manos brillaron en una luz dorada, la cual fue dirigida hacia el collar. El collar se levantó en el aire y se movió sobre todo el mapa, hasta quedar fijo en una coordenada exacta.

\- Funcionó. – Dijo Elsa mirando el mapa. – Mi hermana está en la playa. – Señaló convenciéndose de eso.

\- Es en las afueras de la ciudad. – Dijo Emma observando el lugar. – Cargaré las coordenadas al GPS así emprendemos marcha. – Informó.

\- Bien hecho amor. – La aprobó Killian con una sonrisa.

Después de cargar la información al GPS, se subieron al auto de Emma y emprendieron camino hacia la playa. Cuando llegaron, Emma empezó a desilusionarse, empezó a creer que su magia había fallado. La playa estaba desierta. Bajaron del auto y recorrieron un par de metros alrededor, pero no había nadie.

\- Tendría que estar aquí, Ana tendría que estar aquí. – Dijo Elsa señalando el punto en la arena que marcaba el GPS.

\- Quizás mi magia falló. – Dijo Emma sintiéndose culpable por haberla hecho ilusionar.

\- O quizás hay que pensar más profundo. – Sugirió Killian.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emma sin comprender.

\- Quizás Ana está exactamente aquí, pero debajo de nosotros. – Surgió Encantador el razonamiento de Killian.

No bien Killian se puso a cavar, todos lo imitaron y se unieron a la misión. Cavaron un largo rato, hasta que de repente se toparon con algo. Un gran baúl de madera y cobre. Entre todos, con gran esfuerzo y uso de la fuerza, pudieron sacarlo. Abrieron el baúl y se encontraron con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

\- Ana, Kistoff. – Dijo Elsa reconociendo a las personas.

\- Elsa. – Dijo Ana con una sonrisa.

Ana salió casi disparada del baúl a abrazar a su hermana. Ambas rieron, se abrazaron y saltaron emocionadas ante el recuerdo. A los segundos Kistroff se unió a ellas, abrazando a ambas con gran cariño. Una vez que estuvieron conformes con el reencuentro, Elsa los presentó a todos e intercambarion sus historias. Ana y Kristoff habían recuperado sus memorias al besarse.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron en ese baúl? – Preguntó Elsa.

\- Unos hombres de negro nos metieron aquí, ellos dijeron que cuando la salvadora venga a buscarnos iban a conseguir lo que querían. – Respondió Ana.

\- Bien, entonces es hora de que se vayan cuanto antes. – Dijo Emma preocupada ante esa nueva información. - ¿Ven el portal? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Es esa luz? – Preguntó Kistoff señalando hacia un costado de la playa.

\- Solo ustedes pueden verla. – Dijo Emma.

\- Si, esa es la luz. – Dijo Ana entusiasmada. – Al fin regresaremos a casa. – Anunció agarrando con una mano a su hermana y con otra a Kristoff.

\- Gracias por todo Emma. – Agradeció Elsa con una sonrisa sincera.

\- De nada, fue un placer, ustedes se merecen su final feliz. – Dijo Emma, aunque ambas en sus cabezas sabían que ella estaba pensando que estaba cumpliendo con su rol de salvadora.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y después desaparecieron por el portal. Emma se quedo mirando el espacio con cierta tristeza. Elsa le había dado calma y confianza, aún cuando casi ni se conocían. Ella había sido la primera persona, mujer de su edad, que Emma había sentido que la comprendía, la aceptaba y la respetaba. Había sentido una conexión con ella, una conexión que le hacía sentir que podrían haber sido grandes amigas.

\- Vamonos antes de que lleguen los hombres de Pan. – Dijo Killian agarrándola de la mano y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, vamos. – Asistió Emma.

Los hombres de "La sombra" recién aparecieron cuando ellos ya estaban subidos al auto de Emma, así que por suerte pudieron escaparlos fácilmente. Emma suspiró aliviada, no estaba con humor para enfrentarse a esos hombres, no después de haber perdido a quien podría haber sido su primera mejor amiga.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Valientes guerreras**

Era un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro, si se podía decir que Emma tenía una vida tranquila. La verdad que su vida nunca había sido tranquila, tanto el sistema de adopciones y la vida de agente de fianzas hacía que su rutina nunca fuera algo estático y predecible. Y desde que se había enterado de todo lo de los distintos mundos con magia y personajes de cuento, su rutina era más caótica que antes. Siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir. Pero esa última semana había estado tranquila dentro de todo, y ningún nuevo personaje había aparecido en busca de su ayuda. Y en verdad tenía que quitarse la costumbre de decirles personajes, porque no era simplemente personajes como siempre había creído; eran personas de carne y hueso, llenas de sentimientos, como ella.

Hace un par de días Killian la había llevado con el Jolly Roger al medio del océano a ver las estrellas y disfrutar la calma de la soledad en medio de la inmensidad. Se había sentido tan perfecto, que Emma quería devolverle el favor, quería mostrarle como veían las estrellas en su mundo. Lo llevó al museo astrológico, donde vieron un documental donde explicaban la creación de las galaxias y los planetas. Luego fueron al observatorio a ver la lluvia de estrellas que había esa noche.

\- Esto es increíble. – Dijo él sin poder dejar de mirar las estrellas.

\- Sé que no es lo mismo que estar en medio del océano, pero pensé que podía gustarte ver como vemos las estrellas aquí. – Comentó ella, un poco nerviosa.

\- Me encanta. – Aseguró él. – Hoy aprendí tanto y ver las estrellas con esta tecnología sumó mucho a mi perspectiva de las cosas. – Agregó mirando todo lo que había a sus alrededores.

\- Me hace feliz que te encante. – Expresó ella sintiéndose aliviada al notar lo maravillado que él estaba con todo eso.

\- Gracias por mostrarme parte de tu mundo, y gracias por tener en cuenta mis gustos para eso. – Agradeció él con sinceridad, mirándola intensamente. – Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. – Confesó.

\- Ni nadie había hecho todo lo que vos haces por mí. – Admitió ella agarrándole la mano para contenerse mutuamente. – Pero lo merecemos. – Dijo con confianza.

\- Eso hacemos. – Asistió él, aceptando lo que ella decía.

Se besaron con ternura y continuaron viendo el baile de estrellas, aunque quizás el verdadero baile estaba en su estómago gracias a las sensaciones que los besos de él causaban dentro de ella. Al salir se encontraron con Encantador y Blancanieves, y fueron a cenar todos juntos al "Bosque Encantado". Comieron pizza, tomaron cerveza, jugaron a los dardos y rieron un largo rato. Recién abandonaron el restaurante cuando les informaron que este iba a cerrar. La estaban pasando tan bien, que Killian invitó a sus padres al Jolly Roger, prometiéndoles dar una vuelta para poder ver las maravillas de la noche de la ciudad desde el barco.

Estaban a unas cuadras del muelle, cuando escucharon unos gritos. Siguiendo las voces llegaron a un callejón, se encontraron con tres hombres de "La sombra" persiguiendo dos mujeres. Una llevaba una espada y un escudo, con las que se encargaba de detener los dardos que los hombres disparaban. La otra llevaba un arco, pero al parecer se había quedado sin flechas. Emma convenció a sus padres y Killian para que se escondieran, y fue a ayudar a aquellas mujeres. Al agarrarlos desprevenidos con su interrupción, pudo dejar a un hombre inconciente; y que a la par de ella, la moracha deje inconciente a otro con su espada. La colorada había quedado desprotegida y el hombre que quedaba le disparó un dardo, pero Emma saltó y se interpuso en el medio recibiéndolo por ella. Emma cayó al piso, y mientras la colorada la ayudaba a levantarse, la morocha dejo inconciente al hombre que quedaba.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos. – Agradeció la colorada.

\- No agradezcas tan rápido. – Advirtió la morocha. - ¿Por qué no te extraña que tenga una espada y ella un arco? ¿Por qué ese dardo no te hizo desaparecer como a Macintosh? – Cuestionó apuntándola con la espada.

\- Soy Emma, la hija del Rey Encantador y la Reina Blancanieves. – Se presentó Emma.

\- Eres la salvadora. – Dijo la colorada mirándola con admiración.

Ambas guerreras se arrodillaron ante ella, e hicieron una reverencia de respeto. Emma nunca se había sentido tan extraña como en esa situación. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. La estaban tratando con respeto, como si fuera alguien sumamente importante. Y quizás lo era, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ni lo quería. Porque por más que fuera importante, aunque todavía le costaba asimilarlo, nadie tenía que porque arrodillarse ante ella. Ante los ojos de ella todos eran iguales. Así que Emma las imitó, se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia para ellas.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – Preguntó la morocha sorprendida. – Tú eres la de la realeza. – Le recordó.

\- Seré de la realeza pero soy una persona como ustedes, y si esa es su manera de saludarme, también lo será la mía para ustedes. – Explicó Emma.

\- Soy Mérida. – Se presentó la colorada, una vez que todas estuvieron nuevamente de pie. – Y ella es Mulán, mi novia. – Presentó a la morocha con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Si ya tienen sus memorias, por qué no regresaron a su mundo? – Preguntó Emma confundida, era la primera vez que se encontraba ante una situación así.

\- Vemos el portal si eso es a lo que te refieres. – Dijo Mulán señalando hacia un costado de la calle.

\- Solo el que puede atravesarlo puede verlo. – Informó Emma.

\- Podemos ver el portar, pero no podemos irnos hasta que mis hermanos estén a salvo. – Explicó Mérida la razón por la que todavía no habían atravesado el portal. – Esos hombres los secuestraron. – Dijo señalando a los hombres que seguían inconcientes en el piso.

\- Las ayudaré a recuperarlos, pero ahora lo mejor es irnos antes de que despierten. – Sugirió Emma.

Emma las guió hacia donde estaban sus padres y Killian. Luego de presentar a todos, fueron al departamento de Encantador y Blancanieves. Al otro día, cuando ya estaban todos descansados y con las energías renovadas, empezaron a planear el rescate. Por suerte Mérida sabía donde tenían atrapados a sus hermanos, y le fue sencillo encontrar la ubicación en un mapa de la ciudad.

\- Bien, Mérida y yo iremos por sus hermanos. Ustedes todos se quedan aquí. – Dijo Emma su plan.

\- Si crees que vamos a dejarte sola… - Comenzó a protestar Encantador.

\- No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes nos acompañe. – Dijo seriamente, dirigiéndose a sus padres y Killian. – Los hombres de Pan pueden hacerlos dejar de existir en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, no voy a arriesgar perderlos de esa forma. – Justificó su pedido, o más bien su orden.

\- Pero si somos más es mejor. – Protestó Blancanives.

\- Todos sabemos pelear y defendernos. – Sumó Killian.

\- No hay nada que puedan hacer o decirme para hacerme cambiar de idea. – Dijo Emma dando por cerrado el tema. – Si quieren ayudar, quédense aquí buscando una manera de derrotar a Pan. – Ofreció una idea de trabajo alternativo para hacerlos sentir útiles, aunque sabía que ninguno se conformaría con eso.

\- Mulán lo mejor va a ser que cruces el portal y nos reencontremos más tarde, en nuestro mundo. - Dijo Mérida.

\- Ni lo sueñes. – Advirtió Mulán.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a protestar Mérida.

\- Es mi vida y yo puedo elegir que hacer con ella, elijo pelear contigo. – La interrumpió Mulán.

\- ¿Aún si eso puede llevarte a dejar de existir? – Preguntó Mérida con cierto temor presente en tu voz.

\- Siempre te elijo a vos. – Respondió Mulán.

Emma las vio besarse y le dio alegría que su amor fuera tan fuerte como para que elijan estar juntas en cualquier circunstancia. Pensó por un instante si estaba haciendo lo correcto en quitarles esa elección a sus padres y a Killian, quizás estaba siendo egoísta. Pero ella quería protegerlos, ella no quería tener la posibilidad de perderlos. Y si iba a perderlos, porque sabía que lo iba a hacer en algún momento, quería que fuera para que fueran felices en su mundo de cuentos y no para convertirse en la magia que daba vida a la isla de Pan.

Encontrar el lugar donde estaban los hermanos de Mérida fue sencillo, gracias al GPS y la buena memoria de la colorada. Mérida llevaba su arco y sus flechas, Mulán su espada, y Emma su pistola y su magia si podía hacerla funcionar. Todas estaban listas para dar pelea. Entraron a la vieja casa de las afueras de la ciudad, y empezaron su búsqueda. La casa sorprendentemente estaba vacía y pudieron moverse con facilidad por ella. Encontraron a los trillizos, Harris Hubert y Hamish, atados en el sótano.

\- ¡Mérida! – Exclamaron los tres chicos a la vez, alegres y aliviados de ver a su hermana.

\- Mis pequeños. – Dijo Mérida abrazándolos emotivamente. - ¿Están bien? – Preguntó observándolos de pies a cabeza.

\- Si. – Asistió Harris.

\- Estamos bien. – Aseguró Hubert.

\- Sabíamos que nos encontrarías. – Dijo Hamish con una sonrisa.

Emma estuvo feliz al ver el reencuentro y el amor presente en esa familia, pero seguía intranquila con la situación. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Así que apresuró a todos a salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando salieron del sótano se encontraron que el comedor de la casa estaba repleto de hombres de "La sombra". Sin poder a llegar a dar más que un suspiro, se encontraron en medio de una batalla donde se dedicaban a esquivar dardos y protegerse mutuamente.

Alguien estaba por atacarla por sus espaldas, pero estaba concentrada en pelear con el hombre que tenía a su frente y puso prioridad ante eso. Pero la persona de sus espaldas fue detenida, y la de su frente también. Encantador había acabado con el hombre de su espalda, mientras Killian había terminado con el de su frente.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó Emma con una gran mezcla de sentimientos: confusión, sorpresa, miedo.

\- Vinimos a pelear contigo. – Respondió Killian.

\- Elegimos pelear contigo. – Agregó Encantador.

\- Nunca más vas a tener que enfrentar nada sola. – Dijo Killian.

No podía creer que no le habían hecho caso. Ella les había pedido que se quedaran, que no se arriesgaran a la posibilidad de perderse a ellos mismos. Pero allí estaban ellos, queriendo pelear con ella a pesar de todo, queriendo protegerla. Sintió pleno amor hacia ellos por todo lo que eso significaba, pero a la vez sintió furia y dolor. La conversación quedo interrumpida, porque aparecían más y más hombres de "La Sombra". Todavía estaban todos enteros, pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho porque cada vez los otros eran más, haciéndolos quedar en desventaja. ¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar sin que alguno deje de existir? De repente todo fue en cámara lenta, y Emma pudo ver perfectamente cómo un dardo iba a pegar en Killian. Gritó desesperada por él, sabiendo que ya era tarde, que no podía hacer nada para evitar eso. Pero al parecer su magia pensaba lo contrario, porque en medio de su grito se activó, haciendo que todos los hombres de "La Sombra" queden congelados en su lugar.

\- Increíble. – Dijo Mulán, apreciando el poder de su magia.

\- Gracias amor. – Agradeció Killian. – Esto es fascinante. – Dijo tocando a uno de los hombres congelados para ver si reaccionaba.

\- Lo mejor es irnos ya de aquí. – Dijo Emma empezando hacerse camino hacia la puerta.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Killian siguiéndola.

\- ¡No, no digas nada! ¡Esto es exactamente lo que no quería que pase! – Lo interrumpió Emma, volviéndose enojada hacia él y su padre con enojo. – ¿Tan difícil era hacer lo que les había pedido? – Preguntó, su voz quebrándose y volviendo a su tono normal.

\- Hija, nosotros solo queremos cuidarte y protegerte. – Dijo Encantador, intentando razonar con su hija.

\- ¡Suban al auto y guárdense sus patéticas disculpas, no las necesito! – Exclamó Emma con enojo señalando el auto.

Se repartieron entre el auto y la camioneta, y dejaron aquel lugar lo antes posible. Emma dejo a su padre y a Killian en el departamento, y ella se fue con el resto de los personajes para despedirse. Las guerreras la agradecieron su ayuda y le prometieron que iban a proteger siempre al Reino de sus padres, el Reino al que ella pertenecía. Se dieron un último abrazo, y después cruzaron el portal.

Emma no sabía como hacer para acomodar sus sentimientos respecto a todo lo que había pasado ese día. Se sentía ahogada en sus propios pensamientos. Le costaba asimilar que las personas que más quería estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse por ella aún cuando eso significaba poner su existencia en peligro. Ella nunca había tenido esa clase de amor, y nunca había pensado que iba a tenerlo, ni siquiera merecerlo. Sin embargo, allí habían estado Encantador y Killian demostrando lo contrario. Hasta incluso estaba segura que su madre también debía haber querido sumarse, pero ellos lo evitaron. No sabía si estar agradecida, o si seguir furiosa por el hecho de que no habían hecho lo que ella les había pedido, y por el hecho de que casi perdió a Killian por eso. Ella no quería imaginarse una vida donde él no exista, no podía soportarlo, no podía tolerarlo. Y cómo no sabía que hacer, entonces fue al bar "The Rabitt Hole" a ahogar sus preocupaciones el alcohol.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres tomar un trago conmigo? – Cuestionó Killian, encontrándose con ella a la salida del bar.

\- No estoy de humor para seguir tomando, ni para estar contigo. – Respondió Emma fríamente y se hizo camino por la calle.

\- Emma, espera, no te escapes. – Pidió él, agarrándola del brazo para detenerla. – Sé que venimos de mundos distintos, pero algún día vas a tener que confiar en mí, confiar en que puedo tomar mis decisiones y cuidarme. – Dijo haciendo que ella se vuelva hacia él y queden enfrentados.

\- ¿Crees que esto es por qué no confío en vos? – Preguntó ella sorprendida ante esa errónea idea.

\- Si no es eso, ¿Qué es? – Pidió saber él confundido.

\- Que todas las personas que he tenido en mi vida tarde o temprano me han dejado. Yo no quiero perderte, no puedo vivir eso, no puedo. – Confesó ella, atropellándose con sus propias palabras. Su voz temblorosa ante el temor que estaba admitiendo en voz alta.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo soy un sobreviviente. – Aseguró él mirándola intensamente, leyendo toda la verdad en sus ojos y comprendiéndola.

Como si una fuerza de atracción los uniera, juntaron sus labios en un intenso y cálido beso. Ella dejo que sus palabras la curen y la tranquilicen, y se perdió absolutamente en el fantástico encanto que era ser besada por él. Tal vez él tenía razón, él era un sobreviviente igual que ella. Habían sobrevivido heridas y dolores tan trágicos, que unos simples hombres de negro no los iban a detener.

Quizás era mejor tenerlo cerca, porque le gustaba que él quiera cuidarla, y se quería dejar cuidar porque él la hacia sentir a salvo. Y quizás era mejor tenerlo cerca, porque así podía asegurarse que él estaba bien. Y si algo malo fuera a pasar, tenía que tener confianza en que su magia lo iba a proteger como lo había hecho esa tarde.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: La Bruja del Mar**

Emma y Killian iban caminando juntos de la mano. A ella le encantaba caminar aferrada a la mano de él. Ese simple gesto era algo muy importante para ella, era un gesto de unión y confianza. Sonrió al pensar que en otro momento de su vida jamás habría dejado que un hombre la tome de la mano, ni tenga gestos tan íntimos como Killian tenía con ella. Pero el capitán pirata lo había cambiado todo desde que apareció en su vida. Estaban por entrar al restaurante "El Bosque Encantado", cuando alguien salió apresuradamente de allí, casi chochándose con ellos.

\- Capitán. – Dijo la mujer reconociendo a Killian.

\- Úrsula. – Devolvió Killian la especie de saludo.

\- Diría que es un placer, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. – Comentó observándolo con desprecio.

\- Yo… - Comenzó Killian a intentar de formular alguna clase de respuesta.

\- Ahórrate la molestia, no quiero verte, ni escucharte. – Lo interrumpió Úrsula.

La mujer de tez oscura, cabello negro y largo, continuó su camino. Se fue a un paso veloz, como queriendo escaparte cuanto antes de allí. Emma notó que la situación había sido incómoda para ambos, y al sentir lo tenso que estaba Killian le acarició la mano que tenían unidas en búsqueda de reconfortarlo. Miró a la mujer alejarse de ellos, y por un momento la vio con muchas patas, o mejor dicho tentáculos.

\- ¿Cómo es que se conocen? – Preguntó ella, una vez que Úrsula había desaparecido de la vista de ellos.

\- Ella es simplemente uno de los tantos monstruos de mar a la que tuve que enfrentarme en mis largos años de pirata. – Respondió él, su voz temblorosa por los nervios que tenía.

\- Hay más, ¿No? – Dijo ella percibiendo que había una historia entre ellos. - ¿Qué es? – Insistió.

\- Nada. – Contestó él rápidamente, sin siquiera tomarse unos segundos para pensarlo.

\- Me estás mintiendo. – Dijo ella dando cuenta de su mentira.

\- Emma, yo no tengo nada para decir. – Dijo él sin dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Bien, pero ella pertenece a su mundo y es mi misión devolverla allí, así que mejor me voy a encargar de eso. – Decidió ella, algo enojada ante el hecho de que él no quiera aclararle la situación.

Úrsula pertenecía a los Cuentos de Hadas y ella era la salvadora, y su misión era devolver a los personajes a sus cuentos. Así que dejo a Killian allí, ya que en ese momento estaba enojada y no podía tolerar estar con él, y se fue por la dirección en que Úrsula se había ido. No importaba cuál era el pasado que esa mujer o bruja de mar tenía con Killian, lo que importaba era que ella tenía que devolverla al lugar de donde había venido para que pudiera seguir existiendo.

\- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – Preguntó Úrsula agarrándola desprevenida y empujándola contra la pared.

\- Porque sé quien eres. – Respondió Emma sin intenciones de liberarse del agarre de la situación.

\- Claro que lo sabes, si eres la nueva noviecita de Garfio. – Comentó Úrsula molesta, haciendo un sonido de burla.

\- Lo sé porque soy la salvadora. – Aclaró Emma. – Déjame ayudarte a volver a tu mundo. – Pidió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme? ¿Cómo piensas hacerme regresar? – Cuestionó Úrsula soltándola, pero manteniendo su mirada juzgadora y sospechosa.

\- Ya tienes tu memoria y sabes quien eres, así que solo falta conseguir tu final feliz. – Respondió Emma, explicando como funcionaba el proceso por las experiencias que había tenido hasta ese momento.

\- Entonces no hay manera que regrese, porque mi final feliz es un imposible. – Dijo Úrsula con bronca.

La bruja la empujó haciéndola caer al piso, y luego se fue corriendo para no darle tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando Emma se levantó, ya no había rastro de la otra. Y de repente, no supo como avanzar con la situación. No sabía porque la bruja no había querido su ayuda. No sabía porque creía que su final feliz era imposible, ni tampoco sabía siquiera cuál era. No sabía que relación había entre Úrsula y Killian, y tampoco sabía porque ninguno de los dos le había dicho sobre ello. Lo único que sabía es que esa mujer no le había dado la sensación de ser una bruja.

El único lugar donde podía llegar a encontrar una pista era el libro de Cuentos de Hadas. Así que Emma regresó al Jolly Roger, fue al camarote, y agarró el libro. Pasó las páginas con rapidez y algo de torpeza, hasta encontrar la historia de Úrsula. Miró las hojas por unos cuantos minutos, pero sin importar cuanto las miró, no pudo leerlas. Leerlas se sentía como una traición a Killian. No estaba segura del todo, pero si había una relación entre ellos, seguro iba a aparecer en la historia. Y Emma quería enterarse por él, no por leerlo en una historia. Mandó un mensaje a Killian pidiendo de encontrarse y fue a la cubierta a mirar el océano mientras lo esperaba. Había algo mágico en mirar el océano, había algo en el movimiento de las olas y el olor a sal que siempre le traía calma. Y así, Emma, se perdió en sus pensamientos donde imaginaba millones de posibilidades en las que Úrsula y Killian podían estar relacionados. También pensó en como él siempre respetaba los tiempos de ella y la dejaba avanzar cuando ella estaba lista para hacerlo; y por eso llegó a la conclusión que él se merecía lo mismo. Ella iba a confiar en él, e iba a darle el espacio y tiempo que necesitara para hablar de ello.

\- Aquí estoy. – Dijo él, asustándola ya que ella estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado a mirar el océano. - ¿Para qué me hiciste venir? – Preguntó después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

\- En el libro está la historia de Úrsula. – Respondió ella, mostrando el libro de Cuentos de Hadas, que estaba sobre sus piernas.

\- Entonces ya sabes nuestra historia. – Dijo él en un tono amargo.

\- No. – Negó ella. – No pude leerla, no sin tu consentimiento. Solo pido que no me mientas. – Explicó con calma.

\- Tenemos una historia y nada linda. – Comentó él, a penas atreviéndose a admitir aquella mínima parte de todo lo que había entre ellos.

\- ¿Le rompiste el corazón? – Preguntó ella, animándose a indagar un poco sobre la situación.

\- Peor. – Respondió él, su voz saliendo un poco temblorosa.

\- No necesitas contarme la historia, yo te voy a dar el tiempo y espacio que necesites para hacerlo. – Expresó ella sus intenciones, al notar que él todavía seguía tenso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él, dando un suspiro de alivio, pero confundido de que ella no exija saber todo.

\- Porque pase lo que pase, siempre voy a elegir ver lo mejor en ti. – Dijo ella con confianza, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- Y yo en ti. – Dijo él conmovido, uniendo su frente contra la de ella.

Emma dejo que él vea toda la sinceridad con la que ella estaba hablando reflejada en sus ojos, le acarició las mejillas suavemente, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para contenerlo y asegurarle que eso era real. Después lo refugió en sus brazos, y le hizo caricias en la espalda mientras miraban el sol esconderse por el horizonte. Disfrutaron de compartir aquel momento tranquilo juntos, hasta que el celular de ella los interrumpió.

\- Lo siento, es el rastreador que le puse a Úrsula. – Se disculpó ella, incorporándose y levantándose del piso de madera de la cubierta del barco.

\- ¿Aceptó tu ayuda? – Pidió saber él.

\- No, de hecho no, pero tendré que seguir insistiendo hasta que lo haga. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Iré contigo. – Decidió él, levantándose del piso para unirse a ella.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas. – Aseguró ella, recordándole todo lo que acababan de hablar de que estaba bien que él se tome tiempo y espacio para enfrentar aquella historia.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – Pero yo sé como conseguir su final feliz, porque fui yo quien se lo robó. – Confesó avergonzado.

\- Killian… - Comenzó a decir ella, dándole la posibilidad de que lo deje detenerlo por si se arrepentía de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Ella era una sirena y lo que más amaba era cantar. Su padre Poseidón, el Dios del Mar, quería que ella usará su voz para hacer que los barcos se hundan, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo. – Relató él como si estaría contando un cuento de niños.

\- Eso fue valiente de ella. – Dijo ella, apreciando las decisiones de vida de la otra.

\- Si, ella era una heroína, en vez de hundir barcos los salvaba. Un día me salvó a mí, a mi barco, y a mi tripulación; y nos hicimos amigos – Dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

\- Pero la historia no terminó bien. – Intervino ella, siguiendo el hilo de la historia.

\- Poseidón se enteró de nuestra amistad, y como sabía que yo estaba buscando una manera de acabar con Rumpelstiltskin me ofreció que me iba a dar tinta de calamar a cambio de que yo le quitará la voz a Úrsula. – Explicó cerrando los ojos por un instante ante el disgustante recuerdo.

\- ¿Tinta de calamar? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- No cualquier tinta, sino la de él. Es mágica y puede paralizar a cualquier tipo de magia. – Contestó él.

\- Pero no la usaste, sino Rumpelstiltskin estaría paralizado y no habrían venido todos a este mundo por su maldición. – Dijo ella, intentando terminar de comprender todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- La usé, pero no funcionó, él ya había encontrado la pócima que contrarrestaba el efecto de la tinta. – Aclaró él.

\- Así que perdiste tu amistad por nada. – Concluyó ella, sintiendo empatía.

\- Exacto. – Asistió él. – Pero quizás ahora pueda recuperarla. – Dijo con algo de esperanza.

Killian fue hacia su camarote y Emma lo siguió. Él se puso a revolver sus cosas con gran urgencia, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Festejó cuando lo hizo, y la enfrentó con una sonrisa. El objeto era una concha de mar. Killian le explicó que la voz de Úrsula estaba atrapada allí dentro.

Al otro día, después de dar una cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, hallaron una vez más a Úrsula. Esa vez la encontraron en el acuario. Después de una larga discusión, lograron convencerla de que fuera con ellos al Jolly Roger. Killian se disculpó por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y Úrsula aunque no podía aceptar todavía las disculpas (al menos no de manera sincera), tampoco le reprochó nada.

\- Bien, ya te disculpaste, ahora quiero mi voz. – Dijo Úrsula seriamente.

\- Aquí está. – Dijo Killian entregándole la concha.

\- ¿Están seguros que esto va a funcionar? – Preguntó Úrsula.

\- Tu voz siempre te hizo feliz, no creo que haya nada más que te merezcas que tenerla devuelta. – Respondió Killian honestamente.

\- Aparte con intentarlo no pierdes nada, de última si tu voz no es lo que necesitas para volver a tu cuento seguiremos buscando hasta encontrar lo que lo haga. – Aseguró Emma, intentado calmarla y animarla a actuar.

Úrsula tomó un suspiro para agarrar coraje, y abrió la concha. Todos estaban exaltantes, esperando que algo mágico ocurra, pero nada lo hizo. En ese momento la concha era como cualquier objeto común, pero Emma podía sentir algo mágico. Para romper la tensión del momento, Emma se ofreció a examinar la concha.

\- Tu voz solo puede ser liberada por quien hizo el hechizo. – Explicó Emma una vez que comprendió como funcionaba el objeto. No tenía idea como lo había hecho, pero eso era lo que su instinto mágico le decía.

\- Poseidón. – Dijeron Killian y Úrsula a la vez.

\- ¡Esto es estúpido, jamás tendría que haber confiado nuevamente en ti! ¡Jamás voy a tener mi final feliz y siempre te voy a culpar de ello! – Exclamó Úrsula enojada, reprochándole a Killian todo lo que había pasado.

La bruja se hizo camino hacia la cubierta del barco, queriendo volver a escaparse. Pero Emma no quería que se fuera, quería ayudarla. Así que la siguió, y Killian también. Cuando Úrsula estaba por salir del barco, este se tambaleó hacia un costado, evitando que la bruja vuelva a tierra.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Me estás reteniendo con tu magia aprovechando que solo en este mundo funciona la tuya? – Cuestionó Úrsula enfrentando a Emma con bronca.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo nada, esta no es mi magia. – Respondió Emma.

\- La magia de la salvadora no es la única que funciona en este mundo, la magia de los dioses lo hace en todos. – Dijo Poseidón, apareciendo mágicamente con un reflejo de luz azul.

\- Papá. – Dijo Úrsula, sorprendida al reencontrarse con su padre.

\- Hija lamento que hayas estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por mi culpa, mis intenciones nunca fueron hacerte mal. – Se disculpó Poseidón.

\- Yo solo quería usar mi voz para alegrar a las personas con mi canto. – Dijo Úrsula emotivamente.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Poseidón. – Tu madre era igual. Es hora de que deje de castigarte solo por el hecho de que me recuerdas a ella. – Explicó tomando la concha en sus manos.

Cuando el Dios del Mar abrió la concha, esta vez si sucedió algo mágico. Una luz dorada salió de la concha y el canto de una sirena se pudo escuchar en el aire. Úrsula abrió la boca y su voz volvió a ella mientras tarareaba alegremente una de sus canciones favoritas. Padre e hija hicieron las paces y se perdonaron, y así Úrsula pudo regresar a su cuento. Úrsula se despidió de ellos y les agradeció por su ayuda, luego desapareció a través del portal que la llevaba devuelta a su mundo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contento de que Úrsula haya regresado a su cuento? – Cuestionó Emma, al sentir que Killian seguía en un estado de perturbación.

\- Es solo que todo esto me ha hecho recordar y pensar muchas cosas. – Dijo él, rascándose detrás de una de sus orejas para calmar sus nervios. – Yo soy un villano. – Admitió.

\- Eras un villano. – Lo corrigió ella.

\- Hice cosas tan terribles en nombre de mi venganza. – Continuó él, reprochándose a si mismo.

\- Pero ya no eres ese hombre. – Insistió ella, dando un paso hacia él para invadir su espacio personal.

\- Tengo miedo de perder mi final feliz por haber sido un villano. – Confesó él su mayor temor.

\- Si tenes miedo de perder tu final feliz, significa que lo encontraste. – Dijo ella asimilando lo que él acababa de confesar. - ¿Qué es? – Preguntó, sintiendo temor de que finalmente él este listo para regresar a su cuento.

\- Tú. – Respondió él, su voz llena de emoción y sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

Ella era su final feliz. Emma jamás había pensado que iba a ser la felicidad de alguien, pero ahí estaba él frente a ella demostrándole que eso era real y posible. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos del más puro y sincero amor, haciendo que ella sienta mariposas en su estómago y temblor en sus piernas. Una lágrima de emoción cayó suavemente por su mejilla, y él se encargó de secarla dedicadamente con su dedo pulgar. Y ahí, en esa simple respuesta, Emma se dio cuenta que él la amaba. Y es más, hasta se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba a él. Pero todavía no podía expresarlo con palabras, así que cerró el pequeño espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios en un beso repleto de profundos e intensos sentimientos.

Beso a beso, la situación se fue volviendo cada vez más pasional. Se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían, y decidieron que estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Todo fue simple y natural, sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras. Ellos se entendían con sus gestos y sus miradas. Estaban listos para eso y querían hacerlo juntos. Emma no sabía cómo habían hecho para esperar tanto tiempo, ni para saber cómo ese era el momento indicado en el que ambos estaban listos, pero lo hicieron. Emma nunca había visto las relaciones sexuales como algo más que eso, pero con Killian todo era distinto y tenía otro sentido. Emma quería generar una conexión con él, otra conexión más de las tantas que ya tenían. Quería hacerle el amor y quería que él le haga el amor, mejor dicho quería que se hagan el amor mutuamente. Emma lo desvistió, tomando el mando de la situación, y besó cada centímetro de piel que estuvo a su alcance. Examinó cada pequeña cicatriz de su cuerpo, y se tomó un momento para acariciar cada una de ellas. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su exploración, dejó que él haga lo mismo con ella, confiando en su relación y dejándose fundir en el placer. Se unieron, y Emma pudo jurar en ese momento que nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso como tenerlo a él dentro de ella. Se hundieron en un pequeño baile desesperado, pero a la vez en perfecto ritmo, hasta que ambos alcanzaron explotar de placer y amor. Después de probar unas cuantas posiciones, y sentirse satisfechos de tantas caricias y besos compartidos, se abrazaron y dejaron que el cansancio los lleve al mundo de los sueños.

Antes de quedarse dormida no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente y aferrarse a él con más fuerzas. Estaba feliz de que haya sido él quien logró abrir el corazón de ella, derrumbó sus paredes, y le enseñó lo que era el amor. Y el amor como habían dicho sus padres, siempre valía la pena. Ahora solo tenían que encontrar una forma de mantenerse juntos, ya fuera ella yendo al mundo de los Cuentos de Hadas o él quedándose en el mundo sin magia.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: La bella durmiente**

Emma estaba allí, durmiendo en los brazos de Killian, y podía jurar que no había lugar más perfecto. Hace varios días que pasaban las noches redescubriéndose una y otra vez; y Emma no podía creer que todavía no se hayan cansado, ni aburrido. Le resultaba sorprendente, aunque quizás no tanto, quizás eso era lo que significa enamorarse. Encontrar alguien que ames y te guste siempre, aún cuando lo odies por momentos. La verdad era que cada vez que estaba con él le costaba más contener sus sentimientos. Ella estaba enamorada de él, y podía sentir que él correspondía sus sentimientos porque lo demostraba con cada cosa que hacía. Ella estaba enamorada de él, y ya que por ahora no podía decirlo con palabras, por lo menos lo decía con sus besos y caricias.

Las horas de sueño se vieron interrumpidas por la mañana temprano, el celular de ella sonando insistentemente una y otra vez. Emma bostezó, se refregó los ojos para quitarse algo del sueño acumulado, y giró en la cama en busca de su celular. Lo más difícil fue tener que salir de los brazos de Killian, para así poder llegar a la mesa de luz donde estaba abandonado aquel aparato tecnológico que le permitía comunicarse con otros.

\- No atiendas. – Dijo él, abrazándola por detrás para volver a estar en contacto con ella.

\- Es mi papá. – Informó ella mirando la pantalla de su celular. – Tengo que atender, hace como una semana que ni los veo. – Explicó.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo? – Preguntó él, dejando un beso en uno de los hombros de ella.

\- Al parecer alguien me tiene ocupada. – Comentó ella, generando que él ría.

* * *

 _Llamada_

 _\- Hola. – Saludó Emma al atender el celular._

 _\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Encantador. – Perdón por despertarte. – Se disculpó con sinceridad._

 _\- No te preocupes. – Dijo ella, sin darle importancia al asunto. - ¿Necesitas algo? – Pidió saber el motivo de la llamada._

 _\- ¿Aparte de verte? – Bromeó él a modo de reproche. – Tu madre y yo nos encontramos a un amigo de nuestro mundo y necesitamos ayuda para hacerlo volver allí. – Explicó._

 _\- Bien, vamos para allá. – Propuso ella._

 _\- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó él haciéndose el sorprendido, como si no supiera que ella estaba con el famoso Capitán Garfio en ese instante._

 _\- Si. – Asistió ella. – Llevamos el desayuno. – Agregó._

 _\- Bien, los esperamos. – Aceptó él._

 _Fin de la llamada_

* * *

\- ¿El deber llama? – Preguntó Killian, una vez que ella cortó la llamada.

\- Si, al parecer una semana de descanso es mucho para la salvadora. – Contestó ella, con cierto tono de queja.

Se ducharon, se cambiaron, y fueron a comprar el desayuno. Luego fueron para el departamento de sus padres. Encantador y Blancanieves le presentaron al Rey Phillip, un amigo de un Reino vecino al de ellos. Relataron un par de anécdotas de los momentos que habían vivido juntos, y de cómo había vuelto la memoria de Phillip al encontrarse con sus amigos. Después se pusieron a hablar de la maldición.

\- Necesito encontrar a mi hijo y a mi esposa. – Dijo Phillip, luciendo muy perturbado.

\- No te preocupes que los vamos a encontrar. – Prometió Encantador.

\- En esta familia somos expertos en eso. – Aseguró Blancanieves con esperanza.

\- Lo más difícil es que mi hijo es muy pequeño, a penas tiene un año, no quiero que nada malo le pase. Espero que este a salvo. – Expresó Phillip sus preocupaciones.

La mente de Emma hizo un retroceso en ese instante. Se imaginó a sus padres decidiendo enviarla a ella a este mundo para salvar a todos de la maldición de Rumpelstiltskin. Y dolía, dolía mucho pensar eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo les habría llevado decidirlo? ¿Cómo hicieron para confiar en que un bebé iba a ser la salvación de todos? ¿Sintieron miedo de la separación, de qué algo malo pueda sucederle, de qué quizás nunca volvieran a verse? Emma había decidido perdonarlos, en verdad había querido hacerlo y quería hacerlo. Estaba convencida de que ellos lo habían hecho con las mejores intenciones, pero ella no podía entenderlos. Cuando las imágenes de las distintas familias adoptivas por las que pasó empezaron a aparecer en su mente, se dio cuenta que era momento de dejar de pensar en eso porque no era la situación acorde para hacerlo.

\- Iré al registro de menores haber si puedo averiguar algo. – Dijo Emma de repente, levantándose de su lugar decidida a irse de allí cuanto antes.

\- ¿Te acompaño? – Preguntó Killian. Hace rato que se había dado cuenta que había algo que la estaba molestando, por eso prefirió dejarlo a su elección, por si ella prefería o necesitaba estar a solas por un momento.

\- No es necesario, los mantendré informados. – Respondió ella, señalando su celular a modo de justificación.

Y así abandonó el departamento antes que alguien más pueda decir algo. Necesitaba irse de allí lo antes posible. Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, y una vez que estuvo en la calle se sentó para intentar recuperar sus fuerzas, y estabilizar su respiración y sus emociones.

\- Emma, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Blancanieves, sobresaltando a la otra porque no esperaba que la hayan seguido.

\- No, no estoy bien. – Negó Emma, su instinto le decía que lo mejor era ser sincera en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Encantador preocupado.

\- Sé que me enviaron a este mundo para salvar a todos, pero no puedo entender cómo creyeron que eso era una buena idea. – Dijo Emma, levantándose del suelo para poder enfrentar bien a sus padres. - ¿No tuvieron miedo de qué algo malo me pase? ¿No sentían dolor o tristeza al saber que íbamos a pasar tantos años separados? – Cuestionó, su voz débil y temblorosa.

\- Claro que tuvimos miedo, no hubo momento en que no lo tuviéramos. – Respondió Encantador. – Pero nosotros no sabíamos que íbamos a pasar tantos años separados, se suponía que la maldición iba a desatarse el mismo día que te enviamos a este mundo. – Explicó lentamente, como si estaría recordando cada momento.

\- Pero la maldición no funcionó, pasamos muchísimos años separados. Y yo acá, creciendo sola. – Reprochó ella. – Y aún si la maldición habría funcionado a tiempo, ¿Cómo esperaban que un bebe los salvará? – Pidió saber, sin poder comprender la fe y las responsabilidades que habían puesto en ella al principio de su vida.

\- Todos decían que eras la única opción, las profecías de las Hadas e incluso Regina, todos sabían que eras producto del verdadero amor y eso hacía que tengas magia tan pura y poderosa que incluso funciona en el mundo sin magia. – Relató algunas de las razones que los había llevado a decidir enviar a Emma por el armario mágico.

\- Si te habrías quedado con nosotros, todos habríamos estado maldecidos y habríamos vivido aquí separados e infelices. – Justificó Encantador.

\- Pero no lo sabes, quizás habríamos estado juntos, podríamos haber buscado otra manera de solucionar esto juntos como estamos haciendo ahora. – Discutió Emma, sin poder soltar su enojo.

\- Nosotros solo hicimos lo que creímos mejor, jamás quisimos lastimarte. – Argumentó Blancanieves, un poco a modo defensivo y otro poco a modo de promesa para que su hija le crea.

\- No hubo día que no pensáramos en vos, no hubo día en que no intentáramos buscar la forma en venir a buscarte. Jamás nos dimos por vencidos. – Sumó Encantador a lo expuesto por su esposa.

\- Yo no estoy enojada, ni quiero reprocharles nada, pero necesito un momento. No puedo lidiar con esto, todavía me cuesta. – Dijo Emma honestamente.

Le dolía lastimar a sus padres con la distancia que estaba poniendo entre ellos, pero la necesitaba. Todavía había heridas del sistema de adopciones que no podía curar. Emma fue al registro de menores, y gracias a su pasado en el, y su matrícula de agente de fianzas enseguida obtuvo la información que buscaba. Emma recuperó a Phillip Junior de un hogar para niños huérfanos y luego lo regresó a su padre.

\- Muchas gracias, no tenes idea lo que significa esto. – Agradeció Phillip, agarrando a su hijo en sus brazos.

\- No tenes que agradecer, al parecer encontrar a las personas viene implícito no solo en ser la salvadora, sino en ser partícipe de mi familia. – Comentó ella, y notó como a sus padres se les dibujaron sonrisas orgullosas en sus caras.

\- Bien, ahora ya podemos regresar. – Dijo Phillip.

\- ¿Regresar? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Ves el portal? – Cuestionó Emma confundida.

\- Si, así que hora de que vaya a casa. – Respondió Phillip.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de Aurora? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que recupere la memoria si vos y su hijo no están en este mundo? – Continuó Emma, poniendo en voz alta sus preocupaciones.

\- Nosotros hicimos un acuerdo, el primero que encontraba a nuestro hijo debía regresar a nuestro mundo para ponerlo a salvo y para hacerse cargo del Reino. – Informó Phillip.

\- No seas egoísta. – Dijo Emma juzgando su elección.

\- No soy egoísta, soy el Rey y tengo responsabilidades. – Explicó Phillip, justificándose.

\- Tu esposa también es tu responsabilidad. – Discutió Emma.

La conversación se fue volviendo cada vez más tensa e incómoda, cada uno muy aferrado en su postura. Encantador tuvo que intervenir para que no digan cosas feas e hirientes, cosas de las que después uno puede llegar a arrepentirse porque simplemente las dice en la adrenalina del momento. Emma finalmente lo convenció para que le diera un día, si en ese día no encontraban a Aurora no haría nada para detenerlo si él se quería ir.

Y así pasaron todo el día buscando a Aurora, pero llegó la noche y todavía no habían encontrado ni una pista de ella. Emma estaba frustrada y preocupada. El día había sido agotador, primero por todo el tema de su pasado y sus padres, y después por todo lo que significaba que Aurora fuera abandonada. Emma no podía entender como Phillip estaba dispuesto a irse a su mundo sin ella. Ellos estaban casados, ellos eran amor verdadero, ellos eran el final feliz del otro. ¿Cómo Phillip iba a dejarla a ella sin su esposo y sin su hijo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer Aurora para recuperar su memoria y conseguir su final feliz sin ellos?

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan perdida? – Preguntó Killian, alcanzándole una taza con chocolate caliente.

\- Nada. – Respondió ella, aceptando la taza y haciendo hombros.

\- Emma, si esto es respecto a tus padres y… - Comenzó él.

\- No, no es eso. – Negó ella, interrumpiéndolo. – Es sólo que no entiendo como Phillip está dispuesto a dejar a su mujer en este mundo. – Admitió con cierta tristeza.

\- Yo tampoco lo puedo entender. – Compartió él sus sentimientos. – Emma, yo jamás te abandonaría. – Aseguró, después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella, queriendo creer eso más que nada en el mundo. – Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. – Agregó pensativamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él.

\- Que Phillip vea el portal a su mundo sin Aurora – Respondió ella.

\- No lo sé, quizás tenga que ver con el trato que ellos hicieron, quizás eso lo deja tener la conciencia tranquila y le permite seguir adelante sin ella. – Dijo él intentando buscar una lógica a todo eso.

\- Killian, vos me dijiste que soy tu final feliz. – Comentó ella, sintiéndose vulnerable ante lo que venía rondando en su cabeza.

\- Lo eres. – Aseguró él con sinceridad y confianza.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no puedes ver el portal? – Preguntó ella, su voz quebrándose ante la idea de tener que separarse o de lo que él sienta por ella no sea tan fuerte como para hacerlo volver a su mundo.

\- Emma, yo jamás me voy a ir de este mundo sin vos. – Dijo él, invadiendo el espacio personal de ella y quitándole la taza de sus manos para dejarla sobre la mesa. – Tú eres mi final feliz, y eso significa que te vienes conmigo, o me quedo contigo. – Explicó con calma, a modo de promesa.

Había algo que él se estaba guardando, algo que estaba conteniendo, y a Emma no le gustaba eso. No tenía idea de que podía ser, pero a la vez se sentía tranquila de lo que él estaba prometiendo. Para él ella era su final feliz. Emma sabía y sentía que él estaba siendo sincero con eso. Y ella quería ser su final feliz, y quería que él fuera su final feliz. Ella quería creerle que iban a encontrar la forma de mantenerse juntos, sin importar en que mundo fuera. Descansó su frente contra la de él, y respiró hondo un par de veces para tratar de calmarse y aspirar su perfume.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella, rozando suavemente su nariz contra la de él.

Se besaron y el mundo se detuvo en aquel mágico roce de labios. Emma sintió como el amor que sentía por él salía expulsado libremente de su cuerpo. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió su magia adentro de todo su cuerpo, como si estaría despertando y reaccionando ante las sensaciones del amor que él generaba en ella. Después de otra fantástica y pasional sesión donde unieron sus cuerpos, Emma se refugió en sus brazos y dejo que el sueño se apodere de ella. Dormir en los brazos de Killian se sentía el lugar más perfecto del mundo, se sentía el lugar donde podía estar a salvo. Ella no quería, ni podía perder esa conexión que tenían entre ellos. Y así se quedo dormida, pensando que iban a tener que encontrar una forma de no tener que separarse.

Al otro día Phillip ya estaba dispuesto a regresar a su mundo junto a su hijo, pero por suerte su padre llamó antes de que él pudiera irse. Encantador y Blancanieves encontraron a Aurora en el Hospital donde él había estado internado. Aurora estaba en coma, al igual que Encantador en el momento que lo encontraron. Phillip besó a su mujer y ella despertó mágicamente gracias al amor verdadero que compartían.

\- Phillip. – Dijo Aurora con una sonrisa, reconociéndolo.

\- Hola amor. – La saludó Phillip, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué no volviste a nuestro mundo? – Preguntó Aurora sorprendida.

\- Porque unos amigos me recordaron que el amor es mi final feliz, y yo no podía irme sin ti. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

Phillip y Aurora se besaron, y luego se reencontraron con su hijo. Finalmente toda la familia estaba reunida, y así regresaron a su mundo de los Cuentos de Hadas. Emma sonrió, al final ellos habían logrado estar juntos y tener su final feliz, al final había valido la pena no perder la esperanza.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Sobre creer en las hadas y perdonar mentiras**

La estaban siguiendo. Lo sabía porque lo sentía en cada parte de su ser. Si había algo positivo que había aprendido de su pasado en el sistema de adopciones y su trabajo como agente de fianzas, era a estar siempre cuidándose la espalda para protegerse. Al tener miedo de que sea algún hombre de "La Sombra" decidió dirigirse hacia un lugar donde no fuera posible cruzarse con alguno de sus padres o con Killian, ya que no quería poner sus existencias en peligro. Aceleró el paso y se metió en un callejón. Cuando quien la perseguía alcanzó su lugar ella lo atrajo hacia dentro del callejón sosteniéndolo por los brazos y empujándolo contra la pared.

Observó a su acosador por unos largos segundos y suspiró aliviada al no encontrar ninguna insignia de "La Sombra" en él. Era un hombre morocho, de ojos celeste cielo y barba a medio crecer. Emma pudo verlo como un niño por un instante y no comprendió el sentido de eso.

\- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – Preguntó ella presionando fuertemente el cuello del otro para que no pueda escaparse.

\- Porque sé quien eres. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Eres de "La sombra"? – Preguntó ella, mirando para sus costados para ver si él había venido con algún compañero/a de apoyo.

\- No, pero desafortunadamente me encuentro obligado a trabajar para ellos. – Contestó él, su voz sonando nerviosa. – Yo soy del mundo de "Los Cuentos de Hadas" y necesito que me ayudes a regresar, antes que ellos nos atrapen y que se me acabe el tiempo. – Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde. – Dijo ella apartándose de él.

Emma se alejó del extraño unos pasos y sacó su arma del cinturón de su jean lo más rápido que pudo para enfrentar a los tres hombres de "La Sombra" que acababan de aparecer. Ella nunca se había sentido partidaria de tener que usar esa fuerza mayor, pero contra aquellas personas intentaba que no le importase. Porque después de todo la mayoría de ellos no eran exactamente personas, ya que cuando ella les disparaba se volvían simplemente polvo como por arte de magia. ¿Era eso lo mismo que matarlos? La realidad es que no tenía la menor idea, pero prefería no cuestionárselo mucho porque sino se iba a volver más loca de lo que ya estaba. Al final el instinto de supervivencia era lo que tenía que ganar. Emma se encargó de dos de ellos, y su acosador de encargó del tercero. Una vez que se deshizo de aquellos dos que habían venido por ella, se volvió hacia su acosador quien estaba tirado en el piso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella extendiéndole la mano.

\- Si. – Dijo él, aceptando la mano de ella para incorporarse.

\- Debemos irnos. – Dijo ella mirando hacia fuera del callejón, en la esquina se podía ver a más hombres de "La sombra" venir hacia donde estaban ellos.

Empezó a andar en paso firme y rápido para escapar, pero de repente vio que su acosador se había quedado retrasado y eso la hizo sentir intranquila. ¿Por qué la estaba dejando ir? ¿Por qué no iba con ella? ¿Por qué había dicho que se le estaba acabando el tiempo? Y así, miles de por qué.

\- ¡Apurate! – Exclamó ella volviéndose hacia él, teniendo que retroceder varios pasos para poder hacerlo.

\- Vete, yo solo te retrasaré. – Indicó él, caminando rengo.

\- ¿Estás herido? – Preguntó ella, notando la incomodidad del otro al caminar.

\- No, es solo como te dije, no tengo tiempo. – Respondió él, y se levantó su pantalón para dejar ver su pierna. Sólo que en vez de haber una pierna humana de carne y hueso, había una pierna de madera.

\- ¿Eres Pinocho? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, sacando conclusiones entre su pierna de madera y su aspecto a niño que antes había podido ver.

\- Preferiría que me digas August. – Dijo él.

\- Bien, hora de irnos August. – Dijo ella, pasando el brazo de él sobre los hombros de ella para ayudarlo a avanzar más rápido.

El camino hacia su auto amarillo fue duro, y en un par de ocasiones tuvieron que detenerse a disparar a algunos de los hombres de "La Sombra". Pero una vez que entraron al auto pudieron estar a salvo. Camino al departamento de sus padres August le contó su historia. Le contó como su padre Marco había deseado que él fuera un niño de verdad y su deseo fue concebido. Pero él había fallado a su padre, desde que él había muerto August no había llevado una vida digna y eso hizo que poco a poco se estuviera convirtiendo nuevamente en un títere de madera. También le explicó que la única razón por la que había aceptado trabajar para "La Sombra" en atraparla a ella, fue porque ellos le habían prometido magia para curarlo, magia que podía hacerlo humano por siempre.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó ella, una vez que él terminó su relato.

\- No, no lo entiendes, ni deberías hacerlo. Tampoco tendrías que estar ayudándome, cuando casi logró hacer que te atrapen. – Protestó él, sintiéndose culpable.

\- Sólo estabas intentando sobrevivir, yo puedo entender eso. – Aseguró ella, demostrándole que hablaba en serio. – Pero no creo que hayas elegido la mejor forma, aún si me habrían atrapado no creo que ellos te habrían dado su magia con buenas intenciones, seguro había una trampa. – Expresó lo que pensaba de todo eso.

\- Tienes razón. – Asistió él, después de considerar lo que ella había dicho.

\- Deberías perdonarte a ti mismo todos los errores, después de todo no hay nada más humano que cometer errores. – Aconsejó ella.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarme, no necesito esas cosas. – Dijo él, algo ofendido.

\- No mientas. – Le recordó ella al notar como una de sus manos se convertía en madera. - No necesitamos la magia de ellos, lograremos enviarte a tu mundo cuando encontremos tu final feliz. – Dijo, explicando su plan.

\- No creo que haya final feliz para mi, aún si vuelvo a mi mundo me convertiré en madera. – Dijo él, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

\- Encontraremos la forma, por algo soy la salvadora. – Dijo ella intentando ser positiva. Ella nunca era así, pero estaba intentando aprender eso de sus padres.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento Emma presentó a August a sus padres y Killian, y juntos explicaron toda la situación. Pasaron todo el día y toda la noche intentado buscar una solución, pero no había nada. En un último intento de desesperación Emma intentó usar su magia, ya que no podía soportar como el cuerpo de August iba quedando repleto de madera. Pero su magia no funcionó, y él quedo hecho madera de vuelta. Sintiendo que había fallado, decidió ir a caminar y tomar aire. Lo hizo a solas porque necesitaba estar tranquila, necesitaba estar a solas con su mente. Aunque en realidad no había nada menos tranquilo que eso. Caminó por las calles del barrio de sus padres hasta llegar a una plaza. Se sentó en la fuente y observó la caída del agua un largo rato. En un momento vio a un niño tirar una moneda para pedir un deseo a la fuente y eso le dio una gran idea. El deseo de su cumpleaños se había cumplido, ella ya no estaba sola, tenía a sus padres y a Killian con ella. Así que quizás era hora de pedir un deseo, de pedir un deseo por alguien más.

Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, cerró los ojos, y al lanzar la moneda a la fuente pidió su deseo: _"Que August vuelva a ser un hombre"._

\- Ese fue un deseo muy interesante. – Dijo la voz de una mujer.

\- Campanilla. – Dijo Emma abriendo los ojos y reconociendo a la extraña.

\- Un gusto conocerte salvadora. – Dijo Campanilla sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Vas a cumplir mi deseo? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- No. – Negó Campanilla. - Porque este es el mundo sin magia. – Explicó al notar la decepción de la otra.

\- Pero, aún así hay magia. – Discutió Emma. - ¿Sino como explicas la mía? – Cuestionó perpleja.

\- Es verdad. – Asistió Campanilla. – La realidad es que hay magia en todos los mundos, solo que en algunos puede usarse y en otros no. En este mundo nadie cree en la magia, por eso no puede usarse. Pero la tuya es distinta porque eres producto del verdadero amor, y las personas de este mundo si creen en el amor, por eso tu magia puede funcionar. – Reveló el hada, su voz sonando como si estuviera repleta de sabiduría.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que August sea un hombre entonces? – Preguntó Emma tristemente. Lo que Campanilla acababa de explicarle le sirvió para entender muchas cosas, pero a la vez la hizo sentir decepcionada con ella misma por no poder ser capaz de controlar su magia.

\- Porque August fue convertido en persona por un Hada, y esa misma Hada fue quien le puso el castigo de que ante sus errores iba a convertirse nuevamente en madera. Sólo un Hada puede reactivar la magia de otra Hada. – Contestó Campanilla.

Emma pensó un largo rato todo lo que Campanilla acababa de revelarle, y de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea. Campanilla era un Hada, así que ella podía volver a hacer de August un humano. Entonces, quizás la clave estaba en empezar por creer en Las Hadas.

\- Eres un Hada, o sea puedes salvarlo. – Dijo Emma volviéndose hacia Campanilla. – Haremos que las personas crean en las Hadas… - Empezó a explicar su idea.

\- Aún si lo lográramos no es posible, yo he perdido mis alas. – La interrumpió Campanilla, sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Emma sin comprender a lo que se refería el Hada.

\- Que no he seguido las reglas de la magia de las Hadas y las personas dejaron de creer en mí, incluso yo misma lo hice. – Respondió melancólicamente el Hada. – Ya es tarde. – Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, como en señal de querer acomodar sus ideas.

\- Nunca es tarde. – La contradijo Emma.

\- Pero, yo me enamoré y eso no está bien, eso no se puede. Es mi castigo. – Dijo Campanilla, reprochándose a si misma sus faltas.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con eso, todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos y a amar. – Dijo Emma con convicción. – Yo creo en vos, ahora solo queda que vos creas en mí. ¿Crees? – Pidió saber ofreciéndole su mano a modo de pacto.

\- Creo. – Aceptó Campanilla, y después de pensarlo por unos interminables segundos se aferró a la mano de la otra.

Y así se pusieron en campaña en lograr que el mundo sin magia crea en las Hadas. Sus padres, Killian, Campanilla y ella invadieron todo espacio público con niños, y relataron historias de Hadas. Contaron la historia del Hada caída, la historia del Hada que solo podía volver a ser Hada si las personas creían en ella. La contaron en escuelas, hospitales, plazas y teatros. La contaron tantas veces y a tantas personas, que de a poco los niños y niñas empezaron a creer en las Hadas nuevamente.

\- Bien, creo que ya tengo la magia suficiente como para devolverle la vida. – Dijo Campanilla, comprobando que su magia funcionara.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Emma presintiendo que todavía quedaba algo inconcluso.

\- Yo puedo devolverle su vida como humano, pero no puedo romper el hechizo de que ante sus errores se vuelve a transformar en madera. – Explicó Campanilla.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos hacer para romper ese hechizo? – Preguntó Encantador preocupada.

\- Solo el Hada Azul puede romperlo porque ella fue quien lo hizo. – Contestó Campanilla.

\- No es justo, tiene que haber otra manera. – Se quejo Blancanieves ante las inconsistencias de la magia.

\- Nosotros ya encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo, pero mientras tanto conformémonos con que vuelva a ser humano. – Dijo Killian, logrando tranquilizar a todos.

Campanilla se colocó al lado de la cama donde August estaba acostado, extendió sus manos arriba del cuerpo de él y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su magia. Estaba por comenzar el proceso, cuando hubo una interrupción.

\- Espera. – Pidió Killian frenando al Hada. – Tengo una idea. – Dijo a modo de explicación cuando todos lo miraron ofendidos por la interrupción.

\- ¿Qué idea? – Preguntó el Hada.

\- Amor. – Dijo él volviéndose hacia Emma. – Eres la salvadora y tienes la magia más pura del mundo, estoy segura de que tu magia puede romper el hechizo. – Dejo saber lo que creía con todo su ser.

\- Yo no… - Comenzó a decir Emma sintiéndose insegura.

\- No hay nada que no puedas hacer que no quieras Emma, eres magnífica. – Aseguró él dándole su voto de confianza como siempre hacia.

\- Es buena idea intentarlo. Mi magia puede volverlo humano y la tuya romper el hechizo. – Intervino Campanilla, coincidiendo con Killian. – Yo creo en nosotras. – Agregó, dándole la misma confianza que Emma antes le había dado a ella.

\- Yo también creo. – Aceptó Emma, ubicándose del otro lado de la cama de August. – Aparte no se pierde nada intentándolo. – Sumó.

Y el intento valió la pena, porque ambas magias funcionaron. August volvió a ser un hombre, y una vez en ese estado pudo confirmar que la magia de Emma también había funcionado. Él siempre había vivido con una presión en el pecho, sintiendo el peso del hechizo, pero ahora ya no lo sentía. Emma sonrió feliz ante la superación de esos hechos.

\- Emma, antes de irme me gustaría decirte algo sobre Peter Pan. – Dijo Campanilla.

\- Él fue de quien te enamoraste, ya lo sé. – Dijo Emma, presintiendo lo que relacionaba al Hada con aquel Demonio.

\- Eres perceptiva. – Dijo Campanilla con una sonrisa. – Quizás sea porque ya conoces lo que es el amor gracias a un pirata. – Comentó de muy buen humor, dirigiendo una pequeña mirada a Killian que las miraba desde lejos.

\- Quizás. – Dijo Emma sonrojándose.

\- Pero hay más que te quiero decir. – Dijo Campilla, retomando la conversación y poniéndose seria. – Si quieren derrotar a Pan deben saber que primero deben matar a su sombra. – Confesó el gran secreto que sabía.

\- ¿Cómo se mata a una sombra? – Preguntó Emma, sintiéndose abrumada y agotada ante todo lo que tenía que ver con Pan.

\- Supongo que con lo que se mata a toda sombra, con luz. – Dedujo Campanilla pensativamente.

\- ¿Y a él? ¿No es inmortal? – Cuestionó Emma.

\- La sombra es el primer paso, el resto sé que hay un arma de la que él siempre tuvo miedo pero nunca me reveló su nombre. – Respondió Campanilla con sinceridad.

\- No entiendo porque me dices todo esto cuando lo amabas. – Comentó Emma intentando terminar de comprender al Hada. Campanilla había resultado ser distinta a toda idea de Hada que Emma había tenido en su vida, y ese distinta había sido en el buen sentido.

\- El destruyó mi corazón, y si alguien te ama de verdad no destruye tu corazón. – Justificó Campanilla.

Y la Hada una vez más la sorprendió. Emma podía entender perfectamente su actuar, después de todo eso mismo ella había vivido con Neal. Él había roto su corazón, él no la había amado como había dicho que lo hacía. El amor creado en base a mentiras tarde o temprano se terminaba destruyendo, desvaneciendo. Y si ella y Neal estarían en el lugar de Campanilla y Pan, Emma estaba segura que habría elegido lo mismo que la Hada... Hay verdades que no se pueden callar.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Dragones**

Emma estaba felizmente refugiada en los brazos de Killian. Le gustaba esos momentos tranquilos que juntos compartían después de cada pasional sesión donde intentaban demostrarse todo lo que sentían con sus cuerpos. Le gustaba recorrer su cuerpo y examinar cada cicatriz, le gustaba escuchar las historias que había detrás de cada una. Pero esa noche se encontró curiosa por otra cosa, por su tatuaje. Hace tiempo que quería preguntarle por eso, y sentía que finalmente estaba lista para hacerlo. Y si él no quería lo respetaría, y le daría su tiempo.

\- Cuéntame sobre Milah. – Pidió ella, acariciando suavemente el tatuaje que él tenía en su brazo.

\- Ella era morocha y tenía ojos verdes. – La describió él.

\- ¿Verdes como los míos? – Preguntó ella, ya que él se había quedado callado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- No, los de ella eran más oscuros. – Respondió él. – Tenía un espíritu libre y valiente, siempre estaba lista para la siguiente aventura. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Seguro era una gran pirata entonces. – Comentó ella intentando imaginarla.

\- De hecho no, nunca pudo aprender bien a usar una espada, no tenía paciencia para esas cosas. – Dijo él riendo. – Le gustaba mucho dibujar, se pasaba horas en la cubierta dibujando los amaneceres y atardeceres sobre el mar, y los distintos puertos que visitamos. – Relató.

\- ¿La amabas? – Preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería escucharla de su parte.

\- Si, mucho. – Asistió él. – Aunque no me di cuenta hasta el momento que Rumpelstiltskin vino a enfrentarnos, siempre me quede con la culpa de no habérselo podido decir. – Confesó con un profundo dolor.

\- Estoy segura que ella lo sabía. – Le aseguró ella acariciándole la mejilla para contenerlo un poco.

A ella le gustaba pensar que él podía demostrar lo que sentía con las acciones, igual que ella. Él le demostraba que la amaba con todo lo que hacía por ella. Y ella esperaba poder demostrarle lo mismo a él con todo lo que hacía. Todavía no habían intercambiado las palabras "te amo" en voz alta, pero sorprendentemente eso no la ponía nerviosa. Lo que había entre ellos era especial, y cuando fuera el momento indicado ya iban a poder expresarlo con palabras. Por ahora bastaba con los besos, las caricias, las uniones de sus manos en cualquier momento, los entendimientos con una simple mirada…

Al otro día, fueron a almorzar al Bosque Encantado con sus padres. Por suerte ya habían finalizado las tensiones que habían surgido entre ellos cuando tuvieron el encuentro con Philip. Emma todavía no compartía la decisión que sus padres habían tomado cuando la enviaron a ese mundo para salvar a todos, pero estaba empezando a aceptarlo y soltarlo. Ellos eran héroes y tenían otra lógica en esos pensamientos, una lógica mágica llena de esperanza que en el mundo en que ella creció sola no era así. Ella no quería que eso del pasado definiera su relación, ella quería dejarse amar y amarlos, quería que formaran esa familia que por tanto tiempo todos ellos habían estado deseando.

Pero el almuerzo se vio interrumpido cuando Emma pudo ver algo a través de la ventana que le llamó la atención. Emma salió del restaurante sin dar ninguna explicación, y se paró en la vereda a ver el edificio de en frente. Había un dragón en la terraza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Cuestionó Encantador ubicándose al lado de su hija.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Sumó Killian preocupado.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Asistió Emma reaccionado. - ¿Es eso un dragón? – Preguntó, señalando a la criatura.

\- Si, lo es. – Respondió Blancanieves mirando asombrada al dragón.

\- La única persona que puede hacerse dragón es Maléfica y es una mujer muy peligrosa. – Comentó Encantador, recordando las historias que Philip y Aurora le habían contado.

\- Peligrosa o no hay que hacer algo, "La sombra" la va encontrar enseguida si sigue en su forma de dragón. – Dijo Emma haciéndose camino hacia el edificio.

\- No, Emma es peligroso, ella puede lastimarte. – Dijo Blancanieves deteniéndola.

\- Es una villana. – Agregó Encantador.

\- ¿No pensaron que quizás tal vez no puede controlar sus poderes? – Preguntó Emma pensativamente. - ¿Les parezco peligrosa por todavía no saber usar mi magia? ¿O les parece peligrosa Ruby cuando no tiene su capa y se vuelve un lobo? – Continuó cuestionando para hacerlos razonar.

\- No eres peligrosa, y Ruby tampoco. – Aseguró Encantador con convicción.

\- Entonces Maléfica quizás tampoco lo sea, capaz sea que todavía no sabe controlar sus poderes. Y yo tengo que intentar ayudarla, soy la salvadora. – Expresó lo que pensaba y sentía. - Confíen en mí – Pidió, deseando con toda su alma lo que había deseado toda su vida, tener padres que la acepten y confíen en ella tal cual era.

\- Confiamos. – Aprobaron Encantador y Blancanieves a la vez, después de intercambiar una conversación con sus miradas.

Emma subió a la terraza del edificio. Al ver la criatura tan de cerca sintió cierto terror, era mucho más grande e increíble de lo que había imaginado. Jamás había creído que los dragones existieran, y sin embargo estaba a punto de enfrentarse a uno. Respiró profundo un par de veces para tomar coraje y emprendió camino hacia el dragón a paso lento.

\- Soy Emma, la salvadora. – Se presentó ella, cuando notó que el dragón la había percibido. – Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Necesitamos que puedas volver a ser humana para que los hombres de "La sombra" no puedan encontrarte. – Explicó con calma y seguridad. – Sé que es difícil controlar estos poderos, a mi me resulta muy difícil controlar los míos, así que no me quiero imaginar lo complicado que debe ser convertirse en dragón. – Dejó salir en voz alta sus pensamientos. – Pero tienes que intentarlo así puedo ayudarte, tienes que volver a tu forma humana. – Pidió con amabilidad.

Al notar que el dragón parecía no tener intenciones de atacarla, se acercó hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarla. Cuando el dragón entró en confianza, magia empezó a salir entre ellas dos. La magia de Emma y la del dragón se mezclaron, hasta que el dragón volvió a su forma humana.

\- Eso fue increíble. – Dijo Emma maravillada ante la situación.

\- Gracias por ayudarme. – Agradeció la mujer. Era alta, flaca y tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro. – La verdad es que es muy difícil controlar mis poderes, todavía ni siquiera lo logré por completo en mi mundo, así que imagínate. – Explicó a la vez que se quejaba.

\- No eres Maléfica. – Dijo Blancanieves uniéndose a la conversación. Una vez que el dragón había vuelto a su estado de mujer, todos fueron al encuentro.

\- Soy Lily, la hija de Maléfica. – Se presentó la mujer. – Tú eres Emma. – Dijo señalando a la que se había presentado y la había ayudado. - ¿Y ellos? – Preguntó.

\- Mis padres, Encatador y Blancanieves. – Los presentó Emma. – Y él es mi novio. – Dijo Emma señalando a Killian.

\- Capitán Killian Jones. – Agregó Killian.

\- Garfio. – Dijo Lily reconociéndole al ver su garfio.

\- Exacto. – Asistió Killian.

\- ¿Quién diría qué un pirata y una princesa iban a ser novios? – Preguntó Lily curiosa.

\- ¿Y quién diría que iba a haber un dragón en una terraza en medio de la ciudad de Bostón? – Preguntó Emma, imitándola. – Mejor salgamos de aquí antes que nos encuentre alguno de los hombres de Pan. – Agregó, empezando a planear como seguir con todo eso.

Llevaron a Lily al departamento de sus padres, le dieron de comer, le dejaron bañarse y cambiarse con ropa limpia. Después comenzaron a buscar a Maléfica, ya que según Lily su final feliz era encontrar a su madre. Todo lo que Lily había tenido en su vida era a su madre, ella era su única familia.

Después de un par de días encontraron la primera pista, pero como estaba relacionada con los hombres de Pan Emma convenció a todos de que era mejor que solo fueran Lily y ella. Fueron a unas oficinas abandonadas en un edificio, y aunque no encontraron allí a Maléfica si encontraron mucha información sobre dragones.

\- Tenías razón, nos están buscando. – Dijo Lily frustrada, encontrando papeles y más papeles que tenían información sobre dragones.

\- Están buscando a todas las criaturas mágicas, porque Pan quiere y necesita magia. – Aclaró Emma.

\- Eso no está bien. – Dijo Lily sacudiendo su cabeza. - ¿Y si encontraron a mi mamá? ¿Y si ella ya no existe como me contaste de Walsh y Graham? – Cuestionó comenzando a entrar en estado de pánico.

\- Ella sigue existiendo porque está en el libro. – Respondió Emma, intentando calmarla con los hechos. – Hay que seguir intentando, hay que encontrarla antes que ellos lo hagan. – Dijo tratando ser positiva.

Pero todo pensamiento positivo quedo olvidado cuando un par de hombres de "La sombra" las encontraron. Corrieron por todo el edificio, hasta que Emma la convenció a Lily para que escapara. Lily tomó el ascensor y Emma distrajo a los hombres de "La sombra", haciendo que la persigan por las escaleras. A ella no podían hacerla dejar de existir porque su magia la protegía, así que de última podía soportar un par de golpes o heridas. Y de última si la lastimaban como para llegar a morir... bueno, morir no era lo mismo que dejar de existir.

Emma subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, evitando que la alcancen. Cuando no hubo más pisos para seguir subiendo, empezó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de otra salida, hasta que llegó a la terraza. Eso había sido un error, ahí si estaba atrapada. Agarró su pistola y usó las dos balas que le quedaban para deshacerse de dos hombres que quedaron transformados en polvo. Pero todavía quedaban cinco hombres más y no tenía escapatoria. Intentó usar su magia, pero el terror de la situación hizo que no funcionara. Así que corrió hacia el borde y miró el edificio de al lado. Solo tenía segundos para decidir que hacer. ¿Enfrentar a esos cinco hombres sabiendo que probablemente iba a perder o intentar saltar para llegar al edificio de al lado? Ella no sabía volar, no tenía esa clase de poder. Pero quizás su poder podía darle confianza como para transportarse telepáticamente o algo de eso. Cuando los hombres estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla, tomó carrera y saltó.

Estaba cayendo, ese era el fin, iba a morir cuando cayera a la tierra tras el fuerte impacto. Pero el impacto nunca llegó, algo la sostuvo. Un dragón. Emma pudo notar en seguida que ese dragón no era Lily, lo que probablemente significaba que era Maléfica. El dragón voló alto en el cielo con ella cargada en su espalda, y lanzó fuego hacia los hombres sombras haciendo que todas ellas desaparezcan. Luego descendió sobre la terraza. Cuando Emma volvió a estar con sus pies sobre el cemento, el dragón volvió a su forma humana.

\- Gracias por salvarme. – Agradeció Emma volviéndose hacia la mujer.

\- Gracias a vos, por salvar a mi hija y a mí. – Dijo Maléfica, devolviendo el agradecimiento.

\- Yo no te salvé. – Negó Emma confundida.

\- Si, lo hiciste. – Discutió Maléfica. – Yo estaba atrapada en este edificio. Mi hija me encontró luego de que tú distrajiste a esos hombres para que ella se pudiera escapar. – Explicó la situación.

\- Mamá. – Dijo Lily corriendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo. - ¿Están bien? – Preguntó.

\- Más que bien, ese vuelo fue lo más fantástico que viví en mi vida. – Apreció Emma entusiasmada.

\- Si, mamá es increíble, ella si ya puede controlar sus poderes por eso pudo hacer todo eso. – Dijo Lily orgullosa, admirando a su madre.

\- Y algún día tú también lo harás cariño. – Aseguró Maléfica.

\- ¿Es ese el portal? – Preguntó Lily señalando hacia un espacio.

\- Sólo ustedes pueden verlo. – Respondió Emma.

\- Lo es. – Asistió Maléfica.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos. – Agradeció Lily.

\- Por cierto, quizás te sirva esta información. – Dijo Maléfica volviéndose hacia Emma antes de entrar al portal. - ¿Sabes qué Pan es inmortal? – Preguntó.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Hay un poderoso hechicero que tiene la clave para derrotarlo, se llama Merlín. – Informó Maléfica.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo encontrarlo? – Preguntó Emma.

\- No lo encuentras, él te encuentra a ti, tiene el poder de aparecer cuando se lo necesita. – Explicó y luego desapareció a través del portal.

Después de pensar un rato en todo eso, Emma se fue para el Jolly Roger. Después de ese enfrentamiento ante los hombres de "La sombra" y la nueva información, se sentía agotada como para seguir haciendo su trabajo de salvadora. Cenó con Killian, y luego dejo que él le haga masajes en la espalda mientras descansaban.

\- ¿Y vos? ¿Me contarías sobre tu primer amor? – Pidió él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella.

\- Se llamaba Neal. – Contestó ella, después de tomarse un largo rato para tomar fuerzas para poder hablar de eso. – Lo conocí cuando salí del sistema de adopciones. Él tampoco tenía familia y era más grande que yo, y algo en su forma de ser me hizo sentir protegida y amada. – Relató con cierta melancolía.

\- ¿Él rompió tu corazón? – Preguntó él, después de un rato de absoluto silencio.

\- Si, él me traicionó, me abandonó, y… - Dijo ella, su voz quebrándose al recordar todo.

\- No es necesario que hablemos de ello. – Dijo él, dándole un par de besos reconfortantes en la espalda.

\- Él era un ladrón, y como buen ladrón me tendió una trampa. – Continuó ella dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos. – Fui a prisión por un crimen que él cometió, y a él nunca lo encontraron, ni siquiera lo encontré yo una vez que salí de cumplir la condena. – Liberó ella el dolor que había guardado por tanto tiempo y nunca había compartido con nadie.

\- Si algún día lo encuentro lo haré probar mi garfio. – Dijo él sintiendo furia ante ese hombre por todo el mal que había causado a ella.

\- Mejor que no lo encontremos. – Dijo ella, su corazón dando un salto de alegría ante como él la defendía y quería protegerla.

\- Yo jamás te haría algo así. – Prometió él, secándole las lagrimas suavemente.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Se refugió en los brazos de él, y dejó que la calme y consuele como siempre hacía. Él la hacia sentir a salvo, la hacía sentir amada. Él la amaba y ella también lo amaba. Ambos probablemente lo sabían, pero todavía no era el momento para decirlo. Emma se prometió a si misma que algún día iba a estar lista para decírselo con palabras. Pero por el momento, se aferró a él en un abrazo fuerte, y dejó que el sueño la invada lentamente.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Un niño (no tan) perdido**

Lo que había sido una tranquila cena en un restaurante de pasta italiana, terminó en una invasión por parte de los hombres de "La sombra". Después de correr unas cuantas calles, sin rumbo, terminaron acorralados en un callejón sin salida. Estaban atrapados. Estaban rodeados y no había escapatoria.

Emma se sentía responsable de la situación. Sabía que era absurdo sentirse así, pero ella era la salvadora y en cierta forma se sentía responsable, y más cuando las existencias que estaban en juego eran la de sus padres y la de Killian. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en su magia, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pensar en que esas personas que tanto quería estuvieran a salvo. Al parecer eso fue suficiente porque pudo sentir magia recorrer su cuerpo y salir de ella misma, y cuando abrió los ojos sus padres y Killian ya no estaban.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó uno de los hombres.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para que desaparecieran? – Preguntó otro volviéndose hacia Emma.

\- Magia. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Se defendió como pudo con su magia y con las pocas balas que quedaban en su arma, hasta que finalmente las sombras lograron atraparla y la dejaron inconsciente.

Lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos fue un gran dolor de cabeza. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado sin poder de reacción, ni sabía donde estaba, así que eso la hizo ponerse rápidamente en estado de alerta. Mirando a sus alrededores se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de prisión, probablemente subterránea porque había muy poca luz. De repente algo llamó su atención, un llanto leve y lento, un llanto de un niño. Se dirigió hacia la celda de al lado, que en un principio pensó que estaba vacía, y a través de los barrotes pudo notar la figura de un niño escondiéndose debajo de unas mantas.

\- Eeyy. – Dijo ella llamando su atención. - ¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Por qué lloras? – Cuestionó, aunque se sentía tonta preguntando eso cuando probablemente el niño lloraba porque tenía miedo de estar atrapado allí.

\- No podemos hablar, a ellos no les gusta que hablemos. – Dijo el niño, después de unos largos minutos de pleno silencio.

\- ¿A quiénes? – Preguntó ella.

\- A las sombras. – Respondió el niño casi en un susurro.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a las sobras y voy a hablar todo lo que quiera. – Dijo ella con toda la convicción que pudo, para darle confianza al niño. – Soy Emma. – Se presentó pasando su mano por los barrotes para que él pueda estrecharla.

\- Soy Roland. – Se presentó el pequeño dando algunos pasos hacia ella y finalmente aceptando agarrar su mano. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Ellos quieren mi magia. – Confesó ella honestamente. - ¿Tú? – Pidió saber.

\- Ellos quieren que sea un niño perdido. – Contestó Roland en voz muy baja, como si al decirlo de esa forme evitaría que fuera verdad. – Creo que ellos tienen razón, mi papá me abandonó, y estoy en este mundo raro que es todo tan desconocido. – Dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Tu papá no te abandonó, lo que los trajo aquí y los separó fue una maldición oscura. – Explicó ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – Yo te voy a ayudar a encontrarlo y a que puedan volver a su mundo. – Prometió con absoluta seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó él, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo.

\- Soy la salvadora. – Reveló ella como si eso tendría el poder de asegurar cualquier cosa que dijera. – Pero para empezar, debemos salir de aquí. – Dijo volviendo a observar sus alrededores para intentar idear un plan. - ¿Me pasas esa cuchara? – Dijo señalando el costado de la celda donde había un plato con comida y una cuchara.

Roland fue en búsqueda de la cuchara y se la entregó. La cuchara era de madera y tenía un hilo de alambre alrededor del mango. Emma desenredó el alambre y lo usó para abrir la cerradura de su celda. Una vez que estuvo libre suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo mentalmente que todavía tuviera esa habilidad que había aprendido escapando de algunas casas de familias adoptivas. Abrió la celda de Roland, y se sorprendió cuando lo primero que hizo el niño fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez que el niño estuvo satisfecho y obtuvo toda la contención que le hacía falta, lo agarró de la mano y lo empezó a guiar a través de aquel espacio para buscar una salida. Recorrieron algunos pasillos oscuros y desiertos, hasta que encontraron una escalera. Al subirlas se encontraron con un par de hombres de "La Sombra", lo que hizo que Roland empezara a gritar del miedo. Ella empezó a hacerles frente, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido. Allí siempre iban a ser más ellos, allí siempre les iban a ganar en número.

Pero si todos esos hombres eran reflejos de la sombra de Pan, significaba que en realidad eran una sola sombra. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza usó su magia y asombrosamente logró lo que se había propuesto; donde antes había muchas sombras, ahora había una sola. Emma le hizo frente con su magia y pudo contenerla un poco usando algunos pequeños rayos de luz. Cuando sintió que había logrado paralizarla, agarró a Roland en sus brazos y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Corrió con Roland en brazos por las calles de alguno de los tantos barrios que había en la ciudad, sintiendo como los perseguían. Finalmente lograron subirse al tren, dejando las sobras atrás.

Necesitaba llevar a Roland a un lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo. El primer lugar que vino a su mente fue el Jolly Roger, pero al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas se dio cuenta que lo mejor era ir al departamento de sus padres ya que debían estar todos juntos buscando la manera de ir por ella. En el camino Roland se quedo dormido, así que ella lo cargó en sus brazos. Llegó al departamento sintiéndose totalmente agotada, y golpeó la puerta.

\- Papá. – Dijo ella sonriendo cuando Encantador abrió la puerta.

\- Emma. – Dijo él abrazándola, aunque lo hizo con cierto cuidado para no despertar al niño que su hija llevaba en brazos.

Blancanieves tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo acostó en el sillón. Emma se vio envuelta de abrazos, de Encantador, de Blancanieves, y de Killian. Uno por uno la abrazaron, hasta asegurarse que era real que ella estuviera allí. Todo eso más su agotamiento, la hizo abrumarse y conmocionarse.

\- Nuncas más vuelvas a hacer algo así. – Reprochó Blancanives.

\- Estábamos tan preocupados. – Sumó Encantador.

\- Fue maravilloso lo que hiciste con tu magia. – La halagó Killian. – Pero la próxima vez asegúrate de que tú también vienes con nosotros. – Le pidió, su voz sonando totalmente desesperada.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparlos. – Se disculpó ella, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se interesen tanto por su bienestar. Aunque debía admitir que ellos estuvieron haciéndole sentir eso desde que llegaron a su vida. – Yo no pensé que les iba a preocupar o importar… - Comenzó a explicar, el típico discurso que había aprendido en el sistema de adopciones a la fuerza.

\- Siempre nos vamos a preocupar y nos vas a importar, te amamos. – Aseguró Encantador interrumpiéndola.

Sus piernas se tambalearon por un instante y se sintió mareada, finalmente el cansancio le estaba ganado. No tenía energías, y su magia estaba en sintonía con eso porque hizo que las luces parpadearan un par de veces. Killian la agarró de la mano y la guió hacia el sillón, probablemente percibiendo su malestar. A los segundos de sentarse, todo se volvió negro.

Despertó por la mañana, y cuando lo hizo Roland ya había explicado todo lo que había pasado a su familia. Desayunaron todos juntos, mientras Roland y Killian sacaron conclusiones de que probablemente lo que tanto la había agotado fue usar su magia. Emma lo pensó, y finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar magia, no tenía control sobre ella y no sabía exactamente como usarla; así que era probable que no supiera como distribuir sus fuerzas y energías al usarla. Por lo poco que sabía de la magia, que las personas se cansaran usándola tenía sentido.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar a encontrar a papá? – Preguntó Roland.

\- Claro. – Asistió Emma. - ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo es así tenemos por donde empezar? – Propuso amablemente.

\- Se llama Robin. – Contestó el Roland, y hizo una pausa para pensar. – El es amable, bueno, valiente y sabe contar las mejores canciones. Es alto, tiene el pelo y los ojos del mismo color que el mío, y tiene un tatuaje de un león en su brazo. – Describió a su padre.

Emma sonrió al escuchar la descripción y reconocer a ese hombre, el padre de Roland era el alma gemela de Regina.

Roland fue a vivir con ellos al Jolly Roger. Emma lo ofreció quedarse en el departamento con sus padres, pero el niño le había tomado cariño y no aceptó separarse de ella. Los días pasaban, y seguían sin encontrar rastros de Robin y eso la preocupaba.

\- Estoy preocupada, nunca tardamos tanto en encontrar a otro personaje. – Dijo ella sintiéndose derrotada.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero ya lo vamos a encontrar. – Aseguró Killian.

\- ¿Cómo podes estar tan seguro de eso? – Preguntó ella frustrada.

\- Porque nunca te he visto fallar en lo que te propones. – Respondió él con convicción y admiración.

Las palabras de él siempre lograban tranquilizarla. La confianza de él en ella hacia que su corazón latiera en aprobación. Todo lo que sentía hacia él en ese momento era amor y agradecimiento, así que atravesó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios en un profundo beso donde intentaba transmitirle todo eso. El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso, hasta que alguien golpeando la puerta del camarote los interrumpió.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Emma, una vez que salió del beso y recuperó su respiración.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Roland abriendo la puerta.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Emma, señalando la cama en señal de que estaba bien que se una si quería hacerlo. - ¿Qué anda pasando? – Pidió saber una vez que el niño se acomodó en cama a su lado.

\- No puedo dormir. – Respondió Roland.

\- Mmm yo tengo el mejor truco para poder dormir. – Dijo Emma pensativamente.

\- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? – Pidió saber Roland.

\- Una buena historia. – Contestó Emma con una sonrisa ante la curiosidad repentina del pequeño.

Emma agarró el libro de Cuentos de Hadas y leyó cada una de las historias a Roland. Así pasaron un muy largo rato. Roland escuchó atentamente, miró los dibujos, hizo comentarios y preguntas. Emma notó la tristeza que tuvo el niño cuando fue el turno de la historia de su padre, pero a vez sintió alivio de que la historia estuviera.

\- ¿Vas a ser mi mamá? – Preguntó Roland, rompiendo el silencio. Hace rato que habían terminado las historias y Emma había pensado que él ya estaba dormido.

\- Roland yo no soy tu mamá, ni tampoco creo que pueda serlo. Tú ya tienes un padre y… - Comenzó a decir ella, sin saber como reaccionar sin herir los sentimientos del niño.

\- ¿No me quieres? – Preguntó él interrumpiéndola, su voz quebrándose de tristeza.

\- Claro que te quiero, te quiero mucho. – Aseguró ella abrazándolo.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no queres ser mi mamá? – Preguntó él sin entender.

\- Porque ya tienes un padre y una familia, y ustedes tienen que volver a su mundo. – Respondió ella acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

\- Tenes razón. – Aceptó él, considerando lo que la otra decía.

– Cualquier mujer que tendría la posibilidad de ser tu madre sería muy afortunada, eres un gran chico. – Dijo ella con sinceridad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Regina algún día pueda cumplir ese rol. – Quizás no pueda ser tu madre, pero si puedo ser tu amiga. – Propuso.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó él, sorprendido ante eso ya que la mayoría de los adultos no consideraban a los niños como sus amigos.

\- Siempre amigos, lo prometo. – Dijo ella ofreciendo su dedo meñique.

\- Yo también lo prometo. – Dijo él imitándola, agarrando con su meñique el de ella para sellar la promesa.

Emma lo abrazó y tarareó una melodía hasta que Roland se quedo dormido. Toda esa situación había generado un gran dolor en ella porque se podía sentir identificada con aquel pequeño niño. Roland se sentía abandonado, y ella sabía muy bien como se sentía eso. Y a pesar de que las situaciones eran distintas, porque Roland sabía que su padre y él estaban separados por causas mayores; la esperanza de reencontrarse con él se iba perdiendo a medida que pasaban los días. Emma sintió dolor por aquel niño, y también sintió dolor por la niña que fue ella. La niña que creció sola, llorando, sin poder entender porque sus padres la habían abandonado.

Al otro día Emma decidió llevar a Roland a la feria para distraerlo y hacerlo pasar un buen rato. Killian los acompañó alegremente, pareciendo un niño más ya que no conocía ninguno de los juegos. Se subieron al carrusel, a los autos chocadores, a las tazas giratorias, a la vuelta al mundo, y jugaron algunos juegos de competencia hasta ganar un peluche de un pato amarillo. Cuando se sintieron cansados, ella compró un algodón de azúcar para cada uno y se sentaron en un banco a disfrutarlo.

\- Emma, las sombras. – Dijo Roland, señalando a un par de hombres a lo lejos.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Emma levantándose del banco y tomando de la mano al pequeño. – Llévalo, yo me encargaré de las sombras. – Pidió a Killian.

\- Pero… - Empezó a protestar Killian.

\- No voy a poner en riesgo sus existencias. – Dijo ella.

Empezaron a correr a través de la feria, pero con la desesperación de querer escapar Emma terminó haciendo lo que quería. Los dejó irse y ella se volvió hacia las sombras para enfrentarlas. Una vez que terminó con ellas, se propuso encontrar a Roland y Killian para comprobar que estaban bien. Antes de llegar a ellos fue interceptada por unos hombres, pero esos hombres no eran de "La sombra", aunque igualmente sus intenciones eran atacarla. Empezaron a dispararle flechas, las cuales Emma detuvo a la perfección con su magia. Su corazón estaba acelerado ante la adrenalina de lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba maravillada de lo que estaba logrando, hasta que percibió un grito a lo lejos, un grito de Roland. Ante la idea de que el pequeño estuviera en peligro, su magia reaccionó haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos se congelaran. Emma corrió hacia donde estaba Roland y apartó el dardo que estaba yendo en dirección a él, cuando hizo eso todo volvió a descongelarse. Killian se deshizo de aquella sombra y Roland se escondió detrás de un tacho de basura del susto que todo eso le estaba causando.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? – Cuestionó el líder de los hombres que disparaban flechas.

\- Soy Emma. – Se presentó ella, sonriendo al notar como Killian se ubicaba a su lado de manera protectora.

\- ¿Papá? – Preguntó Roland, saliendo de su escondite.

\- Roland. – Dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha al reconocer la voz de su hijo.

Roland y Robin se reencontraron con fuerte y cálido abrazo lleno de emoción, haciendo que todos se emocionaran con ellos. Ese encuentro transmitía tanto amor que Emma estaba segura que sería capaz de derretir hasta el corazón más helado. Roland contó todo lo que había pasado y vivido a su padre, quien escuchó cada palabra como si fuera la más importante del universo. Emma se emocionó al presenciar un amor tan puro como el de ellos. Roland ya no era un niño perdido, en realidad nunca lo había sido; Roland tenía un padre que lo amaba con todo su ser.

\- Gracias por salvar a mi hijo. – Agradeció Robin.

\- Fue un placer, él se ganó mi corazón desde un principio. – Dijo ella con sinceridad. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor antes que te vayas? – Preguntó, dudando si era buena idea decirle o no.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió él.

\- Mantente abierto a la idea del amor, en algún lado tienes un alma gemela y cuando la conozcas estoy segura que van a ser muy felices. – Expresó ella, queriendo creer y deseando que él y Regina fueran almas gemelas como ella le había dicho.

\- Supongo que puedo intentarlo. – Dijo él, después de pensarlo por unos largos minutos. - ¿No me vas a decir quién es? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

\- No. – Respondió ella.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él.

Roland se despidió de ella con un gran abrazo y unos cuantos besos, y le pidió que cuando terminara su trabajo de salvadora fuera a buscarlo para que puedan seguir siendo amigos. Emma se aferró a la mano de Killian mientras Roland, Robin, y todos los Merry Men regresaban al mundo de los cuentos.

\- Algún día vas a ser una gran madre. – Dijo Killian mirándola con fascinación.

\- ¿En verdad crees eso? – Preguntó ella asombrada

Nunca se había planteado esa idea ya que ella nunca había tenido una madre. ¿Y cómo ella podía ser madre si nunca tuvo una madre que le enseñara a serlo? Aunque ahora si la tenía una madre…

\- Si. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

Emma se refugió en sus brazos para demostrarle la alegría, alivio y agradecimiento que sentía hacia su confianza. Ella misma se había demostrado que podía cuidar de niños. Lo había hecho con Hansel y Gretel, y lo había hecho con Roland. Y ahora tenía una madre quien la podía guiar. Quizás ahora la idea de ser madre no era tan terrible, quizás junto a él en un lejano futuro no tenía nada de terrible.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: La espada mágica**

Emma nunca había ido al teatro, así que cuando sus padres le propusieron a Killian y a ella de ir a ver una obra aceptó entusiasmada. La obra se llamaba "Los caballeros de la mesa redonda". El teatro era chico, los actores no eran conocidos, y la sala no se llenó. Pero a Emma no le importó nada de eso, ella simplemente quería ver que se sentía ver actuaciones en vivo.

Desde el momento que empezó la obra Emma se quedó maravillada. Todo lo que sucedía cobraba vida ante sus ojos, era simplemente fantástico. Todas las sensaciones que sintió con esas actuaciones, le hicieron creer que a partir de ese día estaba segura que el teatro se convertiría en una de sus salidas favoritas.

\- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Emma, una vez que terminó la obra e intercambiaron un par de comentarios sobre lo que les había parecido.

\- No, sacamos la entrada especial. – Respondió Blancanieves.

\- ¿Qué es una entrada especial? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- Quedarse a conocer a los actores. – Informó Encantador.

Los actores empezaron a salir de a poco al escenario. Algunos se presentaron, otros los saludaron amablemente otros ofrecieron sus autógrafos, y otros les agradecieron por ir a verlos. Emma miraba todo con una intensa curiosidad, ya que todo lo que estaba experimentando era nuevo.

\- ¡¿Así que es verdad que mi mujer me está engañando contigo y que no es sólo actuación?! – Gritó frustrado el actor que hacia del Rey Arturo.

\- Amigo, no es lo que piensas, esto tiene una explicación. – Aseguró el actor que interpretaba a Lacenlot.

\- Guardate las explicaciones para ti mismo, si volves a tocar a mi mujer yo te mato. – Amenazó Aturo con una actitud casi salvaje.

\- ¡Ella no es tuya! – Exclamó Lancelot.

De repente ambos actores se vieron envueltos en una pelea de espadas. Emma no sabía si eso era real, o todavía seguían con las actuaciones de la obra. Pero lo que si sabía era que ante sus ojos todo eso cobraba una vida distinta, ella podía verlos como caballeros reales en un campo de batalla. ¿Sería posible que ellos fueran parte de los Cuentos de Hadas? Sin saber como detener el lío que cada vez se estaba intensificando, sacó la espada que había en una piedra y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra el escenario.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! – Exigió Emma, una vez que obtuvo la atención de todos.

-Excalibur. – Dijo Guinevere, señalando la espada que Emma tenía en sus manos.

\- Ella sacó la espada de la piedra. – Dijo Aturo sorprendido y maravillado a la vez.

\- Lo siento si no podía tocarse, yo sólo… - Comenzó a disculparse Emma, pero se quedo callada cuando de repente todos se arrodillaron ante ella. - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó confundida, sin lograr entender todo eso.

\- Nos devolviste las memorias y finalmente eres la persona que sacó la espada mágica de la piedra. – Explicó Arturo.

\- ¿Mágica? – Preguntó Emma, mirando la espada.

\- Excalibur no sólo lastima a los mortales, sino a los inmortales también, con ella podrás derrotar a todo lo que se cruce en tu camino. – Expresó Arturo con admiración lo que sabía de la espada.

\- Yo pensé que eras tú quien la había sacado o iba a sacar. – Dijo Emma pensativamente, todas las historias que sabía del Rey Arturo indicaban que él era el dueño de esa espada.

\- Según las profecías de Merlín lo iba a ser, pero cuando quise hacerlo no funcionó. – Relató el Rey, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Merlín? – Cuestionó Emma.

\- Está atrapado en este árbol, si tocas alguna de sus raíces podrás comunicarte él. – Dijo Guinevere, señalando el único árbol que tenían de escenografía en uno de los costados del escenario.

Emma se dirigió al árbol y con sus manos tocó las raíces. Al hacerlo tuvo la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, y allí en su cabeza pudo ver a Merlín. Él se comunicó con ella y le explicó como usar su magia para liberarlo. Sintiendo una extraña confianza, ya que aquel hombre le había transmitido seguridad, intentó usar su magia siguiendo las indicaciones. Una vez que descargó su magia, el árbol poco a poco de transformó en un hombre.

\- Hola Emma, es un placer conocerte de una vez salvadora. – La saludó Merlín.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma, sin saber bien que decir.

\- ¿Es ese el portal? – Preguntó de repente uno de los tantos caballeros.

\- Si, puedo verlo. – Asistió Lancelot. – Ahora que estamos todos libres podemos volver a nuestro mundo. – Aseguró a sus compañeros, para que sepan que estaba bien cruzar el portal.

\- Supongo que tendremos que seguir la pelea en nuestro mundo. – Comentó Arturo a su caballero. – Gracias por ayudarnos. – Agradeció a Emma.

\- No hay necesidad de que me agradezcan. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

Y así de a poco todos empezaron a emprender camino hacia el portal que sólo ellos podían ver, y fueron desapareciendo. Hasta que finalmente quedaba solo Merlín. Antes de que el hechicero pudiera cruzar el portal, Emma recordó lo que Maléfica le había comentado de aquel hombre y de repente sintió la necesidad de no dejarlo ir.

\- Espera. – Pidió Emma a Merlín.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él, volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Antes de irte, ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi magia? – Preguntó Emma, sintiendo algo de nervios.

\- Pensé que nunca ibas a pedirlo. – Comentó Merlín e hizo algo con su magia que probablemente había hecho que el portal se cerrará. – Creo que estaría muy bien que tengamos un par de lecciones si pasas la primera prueba. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al otro día Emma se encontró con Merlín para realizar la primera prueba. Emma no tenía la menor idea sobre que podía llegar a consistir aquella prueba, pero estaba nerviosa. Ella no había descubierto sus poderes hasta hace poco, y nunca había tenido nadie que le enseñara como usarlos, lo cual le hacia sentir insegura. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Emma quería aprender a usar su magia para poder proteger a las personas que amaba.

Merlín la llevó a un bosque. Se hicieron un largo camino por en medio de entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un precipicio que desembocaba en un río. Merlín la hizo ubicarse en medio del puente, y él se quedo en la tierra.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Emma, después de varios minutos de silencio.

\- Ahora veremos de que está hecha tu magia. – Respondió Merlín, y empezó a cortar las sogas que ataban al puente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Emma empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia la tierra, horrorizada ante la idea de caer por aquel precipicio.

\- Te estoy poniendo a prueba. – Le recordó Merlín. – Usa tu magia para salvarte. – Indicó cuando terminó de cortar las cuerdas.

Emma se sostuvo de las sogas como pudo, pero no tuvo sentido. Una vez que ellas fueron cortadas, comenzó a caer a toda velocidad. Ese era el fin. Podía sentir la adrenalina de como su cuerpo caí a gran velocidad, hasta que de repente algo se activó en su interior. Emma sintió su magia surgir en su interior. Al no sentir más miedo, abrió los ojos, y cuando lo hizo vio que su magia había vuelto a construir el puente y la estaba sosteniendo sana y salva.

\- Eso fue lo más increíble que vi en mi vida. – La halagó Merlín una vez que ella estuvo devuelta en tierra. - ¿Te das cuenta de tu potencial? – Preguntó.

\- Supongo que si. – Asistió Emma dando un suspiro de alivio. - ¿Eso significa qué pase la prueba y me vas a enseñar a usar mi magia? – Pidió saber.

\- Absolutamente. – Asistió Merlín.

Y así la siguiente semana la pasó teniendo lecciones de magia con Merlín. El hechicero no podía usar su magia en el mundo sin magia, pero podía indicarle a ella como hacerlo. Le enseñó hechizos de defensa, de teletransportación, de curación, y de ataque. También le enseñó a realizar algunas pociones que creía que le podían ser útiles. Emma llegaba a las noches sintiéndose agotada, queriendo solamente comer y dormir.

\- ¿Qué tal fue la lección de hoy? – Preguntó Killian, uniéndose a la cama junto a ella.

\- Intensa, agotadora, interesante. – Describió ella, refugiádose en los brazos de él.

\- Quizás debas tomarte un descanso. – Sugirió él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Lo he pensado, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos juntos. – Admitió ella, expresando sus pensamientos y sentimientos. – Yo quiero aprender a controlar mis poderes, quiero poder protegerlos. – Justificó sus motivos.

\- Lo sé y lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero no quiero que te sobre exijas. – Dijo él mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

\- Te juro que una vez que Merlín regrese a su realidad dormiré una semana entera. – Prometió ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

A Emma le gustaba como él la cuidaba, como él siempre quería lo mejor para ella, como él siempre la ponía como prioridad. Su corazón saltaba de alegría con cada demostración de amor que él tenía con ella. Y esa noche, durmiéndose a salvo en sus brazos, se preguntó si ya estarían listos para expresar ese amor en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente fue a encontrarse con Merlín en donde siempre se encontraban para tener las lecciones de magia. Pero ese día fue distinto, ese día él no tenía nada preparado, y al encontrarse con aquella situación Emma presintió que había llegado el fin.

\- ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? – Le reprochó ella, sintiéndose traicionada y dolida.

\- No, yo te conozco y sé que eso no te hará ningún bien. – Comentó él, mirándola de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera leyendo su alma.

\- Ya he tenido demasiado abandono en mi vida. – Confesó ella, mostrándose vulnerable por un instante.

\- Este no es el caso. – Aseguró él. – Es sólo que para esta última lección no necesitamos nada más que nosotros mismos. – Explicó con calma.

\- Bien, empecemos entonces. – Aceptó ella.

\- La última lección es que te aceptes a ti misma. – Informó él.

\- ¿Es una broma? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Para nada. – Respondió él.

\- No sabía que los hechiceros también son psicólogos. – Comentó ella con cierta ironía.

\- Para poder controlar tus poderes, tienes que aceptar la magia como parte de tu ser. Esa es la única forma – Reveló él con convicción.

\- Yo acepto mi magia. – Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos defensivamente.

\- ¿Estás segura? Entonces dime, ¿quién eres? – Cuestionó él.

\- Yo soy Emma… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Eres la salvadora, eres la hija de Blancanieves y Encantador, eres el producto del verdadero amor, y tu magia es la única capaz de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar la oscuridad. – La interrumpió él, exponiendo todos los roles que a ella le costaba asimilar.

\- Sé que soy todo eso, yo sé quien soy. – Dijo Emma.

\- Pero no basta sólo con saberlo, decirlo, escucharlo, verlo; tienes que creerlo Emma. – Presionó él.

\- Es complicado, y difícil. – Se excusó ella. – Tú no entiendes porque no creciste en este mundo. Todos ustedes se suponía que eran simplemente historias. – Reprochó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- Pero no somos nada más historias, somos personas reales. – Le recordó él.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que sea fácil. – Discutió ella.

\- Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero las cosas que valen la pena en general nunca lo son. – Dijo él. - ¿Quién eres Emma? – Volvió a retomar su pregunta inicial.

\- Yo soy Emma Swan. – Respondió Emma, mirándolo desafiadoramente.

\- ¿Y quién es Emma Swan? ¿Por qué no te presentas con uno de tus roles que sabes que te hacen importante? ¿Quién eres Emma? – Cuestionó él, una y otra vez, cada vez más insistentemente.

\- ¡Porque yo soy simplemente lo que soy! ¡Yo no soy nada, ni nunca fui nada! – Explotó ella. – Mi magia y los roles que tienen para darme o lo que sea, no me hacen ser quien soy. Yo soy importante porque soy lo que soy, no por lo que tengo. – Dijo ella con confianza.

\- ¿Y qué se siente ser valioso por lo que uno es? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta fue la que hizo que todo cobre sentido. Él la había estado cuestionando para que se replantee lo que era, para que logre aceptarse. Pero como ella finalmente había logrado expresar, lo que la hacia importante era ser quien era; no su magia, ni sus roles. Las personas eran importantes por el simple hecho de ser. Y ella había crecido creyendo lo contrario, en gran parte gracias a su experiencia en el sistema de adopciones. Sin embargo, eso ahora había cambiado. Con la ayuda de Killian, de sus padres, y todo lo que trajo a ella el mundo de la magia; se había dado cuenta que su vida era importante. Ella merecía ser amada y ser feliz como cualquier otra persona. Ayudar a todos aquellos personajes, o mejor dicho personas, le hizo volver a tener esperanza de que algo mejor siempre era posible.

\- Increíblemente bien. – Confesó ella, unas lágrimas de emoción cayendo de sus ojos.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti y estoy seguro que vas a lograr grandes cosas. – La halagó él.

\- Gracias por todo. – Agradeció ella con la más profunda honestidad.

\- Que la luz siempre te acompañe. – Le deseó él.

Merlín cruzó el portal que lo llevaba a su mundo, dejando a Emma sola. Ella se quedo un largo rato en aquel lugar pensando en todo lo que había vivido desde que había cumplido veinticuatro años y había deseado no estar sola; y por primera vez en su vida se sintió en paz y a gusto con ser ella misma.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: El oscuro**

Emma pasó toda la tarde siguiendo a una de sus marcas hasta que logró atraparla. Sinceramente estaba cansada y tenía ganas de ir a dormir, pero había quedado en cenar con sus padres y Killian, así que se dirigió al departamento donde sabía que la estaban esperando. Antes de abrir la puerta tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Como sus instintos casi nunca fallaban, preparó el arma en su mano y entró con cuidado. Al hacerlo pudo ver que los tres estaban atados a las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

\- Si no quieres que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado baja el arma. – Dijo la voz de un hombre desconocido.

Se volteó hacia al costado de donde provenía la voz para poder ver a aquel desconocido. Era un hombre mayor que sus padres, tenía el cabello canoso y lacio, y unos ojos oscuros penetrantes. Lo observó por un instante, pero decidió no bajar el arma ya que consideraba que ella podía ganarle en una pelea.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Exigió saber al intruso.

\- Mi nombre es Robert Gold. – Informó él. – Pero todos me conocen como… - Comenzó a decir.

\- Rumpelstiltskin. – Terminó ella por él, y al saber quien era pudo verlo por un momento con aspecto de espectro.

\- Llegó la hora de que me devuelvas mi final feliz así puedo regresar a mi mundo. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar? – Preguntó ella soltando una pequeña risa irónica, él había sido el motivo por el cual ella había crecido sola en el mundo sin magia y eso hacia que no sienta ninguna simpatía. Además él había sido quien dejó a Killian sin su primer amor y sin su mano izquierda, y saber lo difícil que era para él volver a ver a ese monstruo le causaba dolor.

\- Eres la salvadora, es tu misión. – Justificó él. – Si yo no vuelvo al mundo de los cuentos, el portal nunca se terminará de cerrar y todas las personas que están allí correrán peligro. – Continuó argumentando para convencerla. – Si no me ayudas… - Empezó a idear una amenaza en su mente.

\- Sin amenazas, tu magia no funciona en este mundo así que no hay nada que puedas decir para asustarme. – Lo interrumpió ella. – Yo soy capaz de proteger a las personas que me importan. – Dijo con convicción.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de cuándo todos regresemos a nuestro mundo? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa maligna. – Quizás sea hora de hacer un trato, ¿No te parece? – Propuso suponiendo que finalmente había encontrado el punto límite de la otra.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Cuestionó Emma, evitando mirar a sus padres y Killian porque sabía que todos iban a estar negando con sus cabezas para rogarle que no aceptará nada de parte de aquel hombre que tanto mal les había hecho.

\- Yo prometo nunca lastimar a tus padres, ni a su Reino, y a cambio tu me ayudas a encontrar a mi hijo. – Expusó él sus condiciones.

\- Y a Killian, a él tampoco lo lastimarás. – Agregó ella al notar que el otro había evitado nombrar al hombre que de a poco se había ganado su corazón.

\- Bien, tampoco lastimaré a ese tonto pirata. – Aceptó él, después de tomarse un instante para pensarlo.

\- No quiero nada de trucos, ni engaños, estas condiciones son la única manera de que acepte el trato. – Advirtió ella.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mis tratos, te doy mi palabra. – Aseguró él.

Emma finalmente bajó su arma y caminó hacia aquel hombre para estrecharle la mano. Cuando lo hicieron sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, como si su magia le estuviera advirtiendo que el alma del otro era muy oscura y peligrosa. Una vez que cerraron el trato Rumpelstiltskin le dejó una carpeta con información sobre su hijo y se fue del departamento. Antes de prestar atención a esos papeles, lo primero que hizo fue desatar a sus padres y a Killian.

\- No deberías haber hecho un trato con él. – Dijo Killian con preocupación.

\- Aunque no me guste decirlo, Killian tiene razón. – Coincidió Encantador, llamando por primera vez al novio de su hija por su nombre y no por su apodo de Capitán Garfio o por "pirata".

\- Rumpelstiltskin es peligroso y poderoso, siempre busca la manera de no cumplir la parte de sus tratos. – Agregó Blancanieves caminando de un extremo a otro de la mesa para calmar sus nervios.

\- Pero mientras tanto puede funcionar, y siempre que sea algo para protegerlos estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. – Concluyó Emma. – Aparte tiene razón, él tiene que regresar a su mundo para que todos estén a salvo. – Sumó con seguridad.

Y así es como todos se pusieron a investigar sobre Bealfire. El niño había ido hacia el mundo sin magia cuando tenía nueve años, así que solamente podían sacar pequeñas conclusiones sobre como él se vería en el presente. Emma se preguntó como habría sido para ese niño caer en un mundo desconocido y tener que arreglárselas solo. También se preguntó si algún día se habría enterado de la existencia de ella y de la maldición.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella a Killian al notarlo en un estado fuera de si mismo, como muy perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

\- Eso creo. – Asistió él dando un pequeño suspiro.

\- Sé que no deber haber sido fácil para ti volver a verlo por todo lo que te hizo y por tu venganza… - Expresó ella empáticamente.

\- Emma a mi ya no me importa mi venganza. – Aseguró él volviéndose hacia ella y mirándola profundamente a los ojos para que pueda ver su sinceridad en ellos. – Lo único que me importa es que estés bien y que él no pueda lastimarte. – Dijo acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas.

\- Killian, yo… - Comenzó a decir ella, descansado su frente contra la de él.

Ahí estaba, finalmente había llegado el momento de decirle que lo amaba. Ver el amor que siempre estaba tan profundamente expresado en los ojos azules de él, le dio finalmente el coraje que necesitaba para poder decirle que lo amaba. Estaba lista; le iba a decir que lo amaba porque eso era lo que sentía en cada parte de su ser, de su corazón, de su alma, de su mente, de su existencia…

\- Emma, creo que encontramos algo. – Los interrumpió Blancanieves.

El momento quedo perdido para poder ver si las pistas que Rumpelstiltskin les había dejado servían para poder encontrar a Bealfire. Pero a partir de ese entonces Emma no se iba a olvidar de que estaba lista para confesar su amor, lo iba a tener presente en ella para poder decírselo en el momento que sienta que puedan estar tranquilos sin interrupciones. Seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo con la certeza de que ya estaba lista para decirle que lo amaba, la hacia sentir sorprendentemente confiada y feliz.

Pero los siguientes días pasaron cargados de cosas y más cosas, y aunque Emma no se olvidaba que ya estaba lista para decirle que lo amaba, no había avanzado en decírselo. Estaban siempre tan ocupados y compenetrados en la misión, que no les quedaba un tiempo para estar en paz. Quizás una vez que Rumpelstiltskin volviera a su mundo podrían volver a tener unos días de serenidad para que puedan confesar ese amor que hace tiempo sabían que existía entre ellos.

\- ¿Segura que este es el lugar? – Preguntó Encantador mirando el edificio viejo que parecía estar en mal estado.

\- Si, hasta aquí nos trajo su prenda, así que Bealfire debería estar en uno de estos departamentos. – Respondió Emma con convicción.

\- Bien, que empiece el recorrido entonces. – Indicó Killian, señalando con su garfio al edificio.

Después de un par de días finalmente habían logrado rastrear a Bealfire a la Ciudad de Nueva York. La prenda que Rumpelstiltskin tenía de su hijo más la magia de Emma, había dado como resultado la ubicación donde se encontraban. Entraron al edificio y empezaron a recorrer piso por piso, preguntando departamento por departamento si alguien conocía a Bealfire. Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, el primer departamento al que llamaron la puerta no hubo respuesta. Emma presintió que el usar el nombre Bealfire antes de que abran la puerta quizás no era la mejor idea, así que intentó abrir la puerta. Como esta se abrió, entraron al departamento.

\- No hay nadie, mejor sigamos. – Dijo Blancanieves volviendo de la habitación al comedor al encontrarla vacía.

\- Si, la cocina también está vacía. – Aseguró Encantador. – Vamos que nos quedan tres pisos más que recorrer todavía. – Indicó dirigiéndose hacia al pasillo.

\- Sshhh. – Indicó Emma pidiendo que hagan silencio.

Emma escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención. Sacando conclusiones sobre lo que aquel rastro había dejado en ella, concluyó que venía del placard. Hizo señas a Killian para que le siguiera la corriente, y él entendiéndola a la perfección abrió la puerta. Dentro del placard había un hombre que al ver que la puerta se abrió dejándolo expuesto intentó salir corriendo, pero Emma lo detuvo acorralándolo contra la pared. Los ojos de Emma se encontraron con los de aquel extraño, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que no era un extraño. Al no poder asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, al no poder comprender como ese tipo de casualidad era posible, reaccionó descargando su bronca. Hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que ese hombre la había dejado en prisión, le pegó una fuerte y dura piña en medio de la cara.

\- ¿Emma qué haces? – Preguntó Blancanieves sorprendida, mientras encantador sujetaba a Emma para que no pueda volver a abalanzarse sobre Bealfire.

\- Él es Neal. – Informó Emma.

Aquella información no tenía ningún sentido para sus padres porque ellos no sabían la historia que había entre Neal y ella. Pero para Killian si tuvo sentido, y al escuchar eso hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho, le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cara a Neal. Emma sabía que no estaba bien sentirse satisfecha ante eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Dos golpes en la cara eran apenas un mínimo de dolor en comparación a lo que aquel hombre le había hecho sufrir. Blancanieves sujetó a Killian para que no pueda volver a golpear a Bealfire. Al encontrarse nuevamente libre, Bealfire intentó escapar una vez más, pero Emma reaccionó velozmente saliéndose del agarre de su padre y cortando el camino del primer novio que había tenido.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo supiste quien era? ¿Por eso estuviste conmigo? ¿Por eso me dejaste en prisión? – Cuestionó ella con bronca y dolor.

\- Si habría sabido quien eras jamás habría estado contigo. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Cuando salí de prisión fui tan tonta que te busqué, quería una explicación. Al no poder encontrarte pude seguir perfectamente con mi vida, pero ahora que estamos frente a frente de nuevo me parece que lo merezco. – Dijo ella intentando no perder la compostura.

\- No hay explicación. – Negó él. – Yo estaba en problemas y vos fuiste mi solución para salir de ellos. – Agregó al notar la mirada furiosa de ella.

\- ¡¿Y por eso me dejaste pagando tus crímenes?! ¡¿Eso te parece justo?! – Gritó ella, explotando de la frustración que sentía, sin poder creer como en algún momento podía haber estado enamorada de él.

\- Ninguna vida, ni ningún mundo son justos. – Contestó él, como si eso justificará y explicará todo.

\- Quizás tengas razón en eso. – Dijo ella, dando un suspiro para poder calmarse. – Pero hoy llegó tu momento de redimir un poco del mal que me haz hecho. – Expresó el plan que empezaba a formarse en su mente.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó él sintiéndose atrapado al notar las miradas fulminantes de las personas que habían venido con ella.

\- Vas a venir a Bostón con nosotros, vas a reencontrarte con tu padre y vas a regresar a tu mundo. – Expusó ella.

\- No, yo no quiero volver a ver a ese hombre nunca más. – Negó él.

\- Lo lamento, pero esta vez elijo yo y como hice un trato con él vas a venir con nosotros. – Concluyó ella con determinación.

Encantador y Killian agarraron a Bealifre para que no pueda escaparte y lo llevaron hacia el auto. El camino hacia Bostón fue silencioso e incómodo. Las únicas palabras que se escucharon en el trayecto fueron las de Bealifre comentando como ella se había quedado con su auto y seguía usándolo, pero ante la mirada amenazadora de Encantador no volvió a abrir la boca.

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el departamento informaron a Rumpelstiltskin que habían encontrado a su hijo, y se sentaron a esperar. Al rato El Oscuro pidió que Emma y su hijo se encuentren con él en las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Estás segura que es buena idea que vayas sola? – Preguntó Killian preocupado, disgustado con lo que Rumpelstiltskin había pedido.

\- Es lo que él pidió y debo hacer para que cumpla nuestro trato. – Respondió ella lo que en verdad pensaba.

\- ¿Y si es una trampa? – Continuó él con su cuestionamiento, porque no quería dejarla ir sola.

\- No lo es, todos sabemos que ellos necesitan regresar a su mundo, y que se reencuentren es la forma. – Contestó ella razonando con él para tranquilizarlo.

\- No me gusta la idea de que vayas sola. – Protestó él.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella. – Pero, voy a estar bien, confía en mi. – Pidió ella uniendo su mano con la de él. – Aparte creo que me va a venir bien dar un cierre a esa historia. – Dijo haciendo una pequeña seña hacia donde estaba Bealfire.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él, sabiendo que a pesar que a nadie le agradaba la idea era la única opción que tenían. – Prométeme que cualquier cosa llamarás a alguno de nosotros. – Pidió de modo suplicante.

\- Lo prometo. – Aseguró ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Emma llevó a Bealfire a la dirección que Rumpelstiltskin le había pedido, y allí se encontraron con él. Emma vio perfectamente todo lo que sucedió. El reencuentro estuvo lleno de estados variados y contradictorios. Hubo lágrimas, gritos, reproches, disculpas, risas, y hasta un abrazo. Pero el reencuentro logró lo que tenía que hacer, les dio paz, y eso les permitió ver el portal que los llevaba de regreso a su mundo.

\- Lo siento Emma, en verdad te amé y no fue mi intención lastimarte con todo lo que sucedió. – Se disculpó Bealfire sintiendo remordimiento ante el mal que le había causado.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó ella al notar su sinceridad. – Pero no puedo perdonarte por ahora, ni sé si algún día podré hacerlo. – Admitió.

\- Hora de regresar a nuestro mundo y no te preocupes que voy a cumplir mi promesa. – Aseguró Rumpelstiltskin. – Todo lo que quería era volver a tener a mi hijo, y tú lograste devolvérmelo. – Dijo a modo de agradecimiento una vez que su hijo había cruzado el portal.

\- De nada. – Dijo ella sin saber bien que responder.

\- Antes de irme, creo que hay algo que deberías saber. Garfio, o Killian como te gusta llamarlo, él puede ver el portal y por lo que sospecho lo ha podido ver desde hace mucho tiempo. – Informó y luego desapareció tras el portar que lo llevaba a su mundo.

¿Killian podía ver el portal? ¿Sería verdad o mentira? ¿Si era verdad cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera, que él no se lo haya dicho? ¿Si era mentira, de qué le servía a Rumpelstiltskin mentir con eso? Emma sintió su corazón partirse ante la idea de aquella traición. Si Killian podía regresar a su mundo, a ella le habría gustado saberlo por él. Y de hecho también le habría gustado que él vuelva a su mundo desde el momento que fue capaz de ver el portal, porque a pesar de que la mataba la idea de separarse de él, ella lo quería a salvo. Y en su mundo él no corría el riesgo de dejar de existir, en su mundo los hombres de "La sombra" no podían alcanzarlo. Emma realmente esperaba que Rumpelstiltskin estuviera equivocado, pero por algún motivo sospechaba que estaba en lo cierto.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: El sabor amargo de las despedidas**

Caminar siempre le resultó un buen método para descargar sus preocupaciones. Así que en ese momento, que todavía no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a Killian y la verdad que se había enterado, decidió caminar por las calles de la ciudad. No entendía porque Killian le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso, le dolía pensar la posibilidad de que él no confíe en ella. Aunque en realidad estaba casi segura de que no se debía a un tema de confianza, sino a no querer separarse. Pero si Killian podía ver el portal eso significaba que el destino los quería separados, y ella pensaba que lo mejor era hacerle caso porque no quería arriesgar la existencia de él. Ella prefería estar separados sabiendo que él estaba bien y a salvo, antes de estar juntos y tener siempre el miedo de perderlo ante los hombres de "La Sombra". Ella debía convencerlo de cruzar el portal, sin importar cuanto le doliera.

Caminando de un lado a otro de repente escuchó una voz hermosa, llena de paz y sentimientos. Entró al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, una biblioteca. Allí encontró a la dueña de la voz, quien estaba rodeada de libros y los acomodaba mientras cantaba una canción.

 _I want more than this provincial life._ _(Yo quiero más que vida provincial.)_

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere._ _(Quiero aventuras en algún gran lugar.)_

 _I want it more than I can tell._ _(Quiero más de lo que puedo decir.)_

 _And for once it may be grand, to have someone understand._ _(Y por una vez podría ser grandioso tener alguien que me entienda.)_

 _I want so much more than they've got planned. (Quiero mucho más que lo que tienen planeado.)_

\- A veces es mejor no desear más de lo que tenemos. – Comentó Emma sintiéndose afectada por la canción. Ella nunca había deseado nada, pero ahora que tenía a sus padres y a Killian deseaba más de lo que ellos podían llegar a tener. Y desear más no resultaba algo bueno, no cuando era un imposible.

\- Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tenía un cliente. – Se disculpó la mujer cuando notó la presencia de Emma. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó amablemente.

\- Eres Bella. – Dijo Emma reconociéndola. En ese momento sintió algo de alivio y alegría, ese era el último personaje del libro que quedaba por encontrar y ayudar a regresar a su mundo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy en verdad? ¿Eres la salvadora? – Cuestionó Bella pensativamente.

\- Soy la salvadora, pero preferiría que me llames por mi nombre, soy Emma. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Bueno Emma, estoy lista para regresar a mi mundo. – Dijo Bella con confianza.

\- Entonces es hora de encontrar tu final feliz. – Informó Emma.

Según Bella su final feliz era encontrar a su padre y regresar a su mundo con él. Así que estaba claro lo que tenían que hacer, encontrar a su padre. Emma la llevó al departamento de sus padres, pero para su sorpresa en vez de encontrarse allí con ellos, se encontraron con Killian. Sus padres estaban preocupados porque ella no respondía después de haberse ido a hacer que Rumpelstiltskin volviera a su mundo, por eso le habían pedido a Killian que él se quedará a esperarla mientras que ellos fueron en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Por qué no nos respondías? – Preguntó él con cierta mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que Rumpelstiltskin y Bealfire volvieron a su mundo, y yo estoy bien. – Respondió ella.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- ¿Por qué me estuviste ocultando que podes ver el portal? – Preguntó ella interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que puedo verlo? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Rumpelstiltskin me dijo. – Contestó ella. – ¿Hace cuánto que podes verlo? – Volvió a insistir.

\- Desde el día que logramos hacer que Úrsula volviera a nuestro mundo. – Informó él refiriéndose al día en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

\- No puedo creer que hayas estado tanto tiempo mintiéndome. – Dijo ella después de unos minutos de silencio, donde se habían dedicado a mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

\- Yo no te mentí. – Discutió él.

\- Ocultar algo así de importante es lo mismo que mentir. – Retrucó ella.

\- Por la única razón que no te lo dije antes es porque no quería separarme de ti, yo te amo. – Confesó él, su voz llena de emoción.

\- ¡Si en verdad me amas, cruzarías ese portal! – Exclamó ella.

\- ¡¿Y dejarte aquí?! – Preguntó él horrorizado por la idea. – No puedes pedirme eso, yo quiero estar contigo acá, allá, o en cualquier lado. No me importa donde estemos, mientras estemos juntos. – Dijo con la más pura sinceridad, invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

Lo miró a los ojos por un instante y al hacerlo le dieron ganas de acceder a lo que el decía, de dejarlo hacer lo que él quería. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ser tan egoísta. Ella lo quería salvo. No le importaba si estaban juntos o separados, lo que le importaba es que él tuviera una vida. Y si él se quedaba con ella, ya se podía imaginar a los hombres de "La Sombra" logrando alcanzarlo con algún dardo, su existencia esfumándose, sus páginas del libro de Los Cuentos de Hadas volviéndose en blanco como las de Walsh y Graham.

\- El destino lo quiere así. – Justificó ella. – De todas formas jamás habríamos funcionado juntos. Si nos quedamos en este mundo tarde o temprano vamos a terminar porque yo no creo en las relaciones serias y duraderas, y si fuéramos a tu mundo jamás estaríamos juntos porque tú eres un pirata y yo soy una princesa. – Agregó intentando mostrarse indiferente ante la situación.

\- No te creo. – Negó él agarrando el mentón de ella para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. – Te conozco y sé que estas sólo son excusas para hacerme ir. Sé que me amas y que quizás no estás lista para decirlo, pero por favor no me pidas que me vaya. – Suplicó desesperadamente.

\- Yo no te amo. – Mintió ella mirándolo a los ojos. – Y si tú me amarías un mínimo de lo que dices, entonces deberías cruzar el portal. – Dijo apartándose de él.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él, secándose las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. – Yo creo que te vas a arrepentir de esto. Tú te habrás dado por vencida, pero yo no lo voy a hacer. – Dijo tristemente. - Sea como sea te voy a encontrar y nunca voy a dejar de luchar por nuestro amor. – Prometió y cruzó el portal.

Cuando Killian desapareció tras el portal fue cuando Emma no pudo soportar más el dolor que sentía, se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Bella, quien había sido testigo de aquel encuentro, se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó para confortarla. Emma lloró hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas para seguir produciendo lágrimas.

\- ¿A eso te referías con qué a veces es mejor no desear más? – Preguntó Bella, una vez que la otra se calmó, recordando lo primero que habían hablado en la biblioteca.

\- Lo amo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo. – Admitió Emma.

\- ¿Crees qué el Bosque Encantado está fuera de peligros? – Preguntó Bella intentando comprender los razonamientos de la otra. – En nuestro mundo también hay peligros y las personas también morimos. – Dijo a modo de recordatorio.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma. – Pero si allí mueren siguen a la próxima vida o a lo que sea que hay después de la vida, en cambio aquí si los agarra alguno de los hombres de Pan dejan de existir. Y yo soy la salvadora, y eso implica la responsabilidad de mantenerlos a salvo. – Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

\- Si su amor es verdadero yo creo que van a encontrar la forma de volver a estar juntos. – Dijo Bella con convicción.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma. – En fin, veamos como encontrar a tu padre. – Decidió, levantándose del piso y poniéndose en acción.

Y así se pusieron en marcha. Gracias a las investigaciones que Bella había estado haciendo, más las habilidades de Emma como agente de fianzas, pudieron encontrar a Mauricio en un asilo de ancianos. Sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigieron allí, hablaron con una enfermera y la convencieron para que las dejara visitarlo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Mauricio sorprendido cuando las dos mujeres entraron a su habitación.

\- Somos voluntarias, venimos a leer historias. – Pusó Emma la primera excusa que se lo ocurrió al notar que Bella se había quedado en un estado de congelación.

\- Ohh, eso es genial. – Aceptó Mauricio la idea, mostrándose algo entusiasmado.

\- ¿Bella por qué no lees la historia que trajimos hoy? – Propuso Emma al notar que la otra todavía no había reaccionado.

\- Claro. – Asistió Bella recuperándose lentamente de su estado de shock.

Bella comenzó a leer la historia de ella y su padre, la que estaba en el libro "Había una vez". Leyó a la perfección, sabiendo que emoción poner en cada momento y cuando hacer pausas. Emma disfrutó de escuchar la historia, y de ver como de a poco distintas emociones y sentimientos iban apareciendo en los ojos de Mauricio, hasta que finalmente hubo reconocimiento.

\- ¿Hija? – Preguntó Mauricio una vez que Bella terminó de leer la historia.

\- Si papá, soy yo. – Respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Emma vio como Bella y Mauricio se reencontraron en un abrazo que irradiaba puro amor, y el corazón se le retorció al saber que muy pronto iba a tener que separarse de sus padres. De repente, un ruido inesperado llamó su atención. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, y tal cómo había sospechado, pudo ver a hombres de "La Sombra" haciéndose camino hacia el edificio.

\- ¿Son ellos? – Preguntó Bella preocupada, quien la había seguido hasta la ventana.

\- Si, son ellos. – Asistió Emma. – Es hora de que se vayan de aquí. – Indicó dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras sacaba el arma que llevaba en el pantalón. - ¿Ven el portal? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Es esa luz? – Preguntó Mauricio señalando hacia un extremo de la habitación.

\- Si, yo creo que si. – Respondió Bella ubicando la luz a la que se refería su padre.

\- Solo ustedes pueden verla. – Les dejo saber Emma. – Es hora de que crucen antes de que lleguen a buscarlos. – Sugirió queriendo hacerlos accionar.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Mauricio con la cara que cualquier padre pone cuando uno de sus hijos está en peligro.

\- Yo voy a estar bien. – Aseguró Emma.

\- Gracias por todo. – Agradeció Bella dándole un abrazo.

\- No es necesario que me agradezcas. – Dijo Emma sintiéndose abrumada.

\- Claro que si, fue un honor que nos ayudarás salvadora. – Dijo Mauricio haciéndole una pequeña reverencia de respeto y admiración.

\- Es hora de que se vayan. – Les recordó Emma presintiendo que los hombres de "La Sombra" estaban cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Bella a su padre.

\- Vamos. – Asistió Mauricio tomándola de la mano.

Justo cuando Bella y Mauricio desaparecieron, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con tanta fuerza que Emma cayó al piso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró rodeada de varios hombres de "La sombra". Se puso de pie y se preparó para enfrentar lo que fuera que quieran hacer.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! – Preguntó uno de ellos furioso.

\- Al parecer llegaron tarde, ellos ya están en donde pertenecen. – Dijo Emma con satisfacción.

\- ¡Abrí el portal! ¡Llévanos con ellos! – Ordenó otro de ellos apuntándola con su arma.

\- Lo siento, pero eso no está a mi alcance. – Se disculpó Emma irónicamente. – Y aún si lo estuviera, no lo haría. – Les recordó orgullosamente.

\- En ese caso, veremos como te sienta la nueva magia. – Dijo el más alto de todos.

Había algo raro y difícil en diferenciar un rastro de sombra de Pan, que una persona. Pero con el tiempo a Emma se le hacía cada vez más sencillo diferenciarlos, y en ese entonces supo reconocer que estaba con todos rastros de sombra y no con personas. Ellos son los que se vuelven polvo. Emma disparó su arma y definitivamente como ella había calculado se volvieron polvo. Sin embargo, las sombras le ganaban en cantidad y pudieron clavarle unos cuantos dardos. Ella siguió existiendo como siempre, pero sus fuerzas empezaron agotarse. Sin saber exactamente cómo, llegó al departamento de sus padres y fue envuelta en sus brazos. Cuando sus fuerzas se recuperaron se despertó. Estaba en el sillón de sus padres. Al verla recuperada le dieron un par de abrazos y le prepararon un chocolate, mientras Emma los puso al día de lo que había pasado con Killian y con Bella.

\- Ustedes son los únicos que faltan cruzar el portal y es hora de que lo hagan. – Dijo Emma cuando terminó su chocolate.

\- No, no podemos. – Negó Blancanieves.

\- Si pueden y tienen que hacerlo, es la única manera que van a estar a salvo. – Insistió Emma.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te mantiene a salvo? – Preguntó Encantador.

\- Yo voy a estar bien. – Respondió Emma, manteniéndose fuerte.

\- Nosotros no vamos a dejarte, no podemos separarnos otra vez, no cuando finalmente te encontramos. – Expresó Blancanieves desesperada ante la impotencia que sentía.

\- Nuestro final feliz no está completo sin ti. – Dijo Encantador, su voz quebrándose de la tristeza.

\- A veces los finales felices no resultan ser lo que pensábamos. – Dijo Emma tristemente. – Yo soy la salvadora y mi misión es hacer que todos vuelvan a su mundo a salvo, y eso los incluye a ustedes. – Agregó Emma intentando justificar lo que tenía que suceder.

\- No se abandona a las personas que uno ama, y nosotros no vamos a abandonarte. – Discutió Blancanieves, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- Y no me van a abandonar, yo siempre voy a estar presente en sus corazones y ustedes en el mío. - Aseguró Emma emotivamente. – Gracias a ustedes pude saber lo que es tener padres que me aman. Y aún si no pude terminar de abrirme con ustedes, todo este tiempo juntos significó el mundo para mí. – Dijo lo que sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Te amamos. – Dijo Encantador abrazándola.

\- Por eso no podemos irnos sin ti. - Agregó Blancanieves.

\- No pueden irse, pero lo van a hacer porque yo se los pido. – Dijo Emma con convicción, a la par que se secaba las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente de sus ojos. – Jamás en mi vida les pedí y nada, y me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, pero les tengo que pedir esto. Por favor crucen ese portal. – Suplicó.

\- Emma, pero… - Comenzó a decir Encantador, buscando la manera de convencerla de lo contrario.

\- Tienen que pensar en el bien mayor, como cuando me enviaron a este mundo. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Para que todos ustedes estén a salvo deben cruzar el portal. – Re afirmó.

\- Te amamos. – Dijo Blancanieves dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

\- Nunca vamos a dejar de pelear por volver a ti, o porque vengas a nosotros. – Dijo Encantador acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

\- Pase lo que pase, nosotros siempre vamos a encontrarte. – Sumó Blancanieves a modo de promesa.

\- Eso mismo me dijo Killian. – Dijo Emma recordando las últimas palabras que el hombre que amaba le había dicho.

\- Eso es amor verdadero. – Dijo Blancanieves con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un beso por parte de cada uno y un abrazo. Luego sus padres se agarraron de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia el portal, el portal que habían podido ver desde que Emma aceptó que ellos debían seguir adelante para estar a salvo. Verlos caminar hacia el portal le hizo sentir miedo y dolor, y le hizo dar cuenta que esa podía llegar a ser su última oportunidad de verlos en su vida.

\- Mamá, papá. – Los llamó Emma. – Los amo. – Dijo mirándolos a los ojos.

\- Y nosotros te amamos Emma. – Dijo Encantador con una sonrisa.

Sus padres desaparecieron al cruzar al portal. Emma se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar una vez más. Agarró el libro "Había una vez" y comprobó como mágicamente habían quedado todas sus páginas y la tapa con color. Las historias estaban a salvo y todos los personajes, mejor dicho todas las personas que formaban parte de ellas estaban a salvo. Y Emma… Emma estaba nuevamente sola.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: El niño demonio**

Estar en Bostón sin sus padres y sin Killian fue demasiado doloroso, tanto que decidió irse.

Hacía un mes, un largo y triste mes, que Emma recorría las rutas con su auto amarillo de ciudad en ciudad. Todo lo que hacía era escapar de los hombres de "La Sombra", mientras intentaba sobrellevar la pérdida de todas las personas que quería, el volver a estar sola. Si no habría sido por los hombres de "La Sombra" que la seguían persiguiendo, habría quizás pensado que estaba loca, y que todo lo que había vivido con las personas de "Los Cuentos de Hadas" era solamente producto de su imaginación.

En este momento estaba en un hotel ubicado en alguna parte de Florida, si recordaba bien uno de los últimos carteles a los que había prestado atención indicaba que estaba en Tallahassee.

De repente se tuvo que levantar de la cama e ir al baño, donde vació su estómago por completo. Varios días le estaba sucediendo eso de sentirse mal del estómago y vomitar, al parecer su depresión le estaba jugando peor de lo que había pensado o imaginado. Era difícil volver a estar sola, muy difícil. Tiró de la cadena del inodoro, y volvió a la habitación para acostarse en la cama. Esa noche, como tantas otras noches, pensó en todos los momentos que había compartido con sus padres y con Killian. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Abrió el libro de "Los Cuentos de Hadas" y vio las historias a color vivo. Se detuvo especialmente en la de sus padres, y sobretodo en la de Killian, donde cada vez que lo hacía acariciaba su imagen porque tenía la necesidad de sentirlo con ella de alguna manera. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habría vuelto a su vida de pirata? ¿Habría vuelto a poner en marcha su venganza con Rumpelstiltskin? ¿O estaría pensando en ella cada día que pasaba, como ella hacía con él? ¿Estaría buscando la forma de volver a estar juntos como le había prometido? Y así, miles de preguntas eran las que siempre rondaban por su cabeza cuando pensaba en él.

Pero pensar tanto la agotaba. Le cansaba estar sola, le cansaba esperar, le cansaba tener que estar escapando continuamente, le cansaba recordar, y le cansaba extrañar. Todo aquello le cansaba y dolía. Por eso es que finalmente decidió que era hora de dejar de escapar, ella no podía pasar toda su vida escapando de los hombres de "La sombra". Ya que no podía estar con las personas que amaba, por lo menos quería paz.

Era hora de ser valiente, y volver a controlar su destino. Emma volvió a Bostón y se puso en contacto con sus amigos Will y Aladin, ellos trabajaban para el FBI.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Will alegremente al verla.

\- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo, dedicándole una pequeña sorpresa.

\- Hace mucho que no teníamos noticias tuyas. – Comentó Aladin.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pidió saber Will.

\- Necesito su ayuda para resolver el caso de los niños desaparecidos. – Respondió Emma.

\- Emma, sabes que hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito, no tenemos ninguna información sobre… - Comenzó a explicar Aladin.

\- Pero yo he estado investigando, y creo que finalmente sé que es lo que sucede. – Lo interrumpió ella, entregando a sus amigos tres carpetas llenas con información sobre "La Sombra".

Emma les dio toda la información de los hombres de "La Sombra", resolviendo así el caso de muchísimos niños desaparecidos a lo largo de la última década. Aunque no habían podido encontrar a los niños (estaban en Neverland, pero el FBI trató los casos como si habrían sido vendidos como esclavos a otros países), si habían podido encontrar a los culpables y hacerlos pasar el resto de su vida en prisión.

\- Buen trabajo amiga. – La halagó Will.

\- Gracias, no podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Gracias a ti, no sólo por resolver el caso, sino también por lograr que nos asciendan. – Dijo Aladin con alegría.

Es verdad, el caso había sido resuelto y sus amigos habían logrado conseguir un ascenso gracias a ella. Pero lo que sus amigos no sabían, es que sólo la habían ayudado con la parte "humana" de "La Sombra". Ahora le quedaba a ella enfrentar a Peter Pan, su sombra y todos los rastros de ella.

Pero antes de enfrentarlos decidió tomarse una noche de descanso. A pesar de que resultaba algo masoquista para sus emociones, decidió pasar la noche en el departamento donde habían vivido sus padres porque allí se sentía a salvo y podía prepararse tranquilamente para la batalla que tenía por delante.

Aunque la noche no resultó muy buena, y lo que menos pudo hacer fue descansar. Varias veces tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar. Se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas. ¿Serían nervios? ¿Sería el miedo que sentía por enfrentar a Pan?

Emma se acostó en la cama y trató de relajarse para volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero su cabeza no paraba de pensar y pensar. Y pensando se dio cuenta que ese mes no le había venido su período. ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera embarazada? Se acarició la panza y pensó en lo que podía llegar a significar eso. Una mezcla de alegría y temor invadió todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba embarazada? Sonrió al pensar en eso y el amor que le tenía a Killian. Si estaba embarazada ella iba a amar a ese hijo/a como nunca amo a nadie. Lo iba a amar con toda su alma y su corazón. Ella se iba a hacer cargo de su hijo/a, porque ella sabía lo que era crecer sola y no iba a permitir que eso le suceda a si hijo/a también. Si estaba embarazada tenía que encontrar a Killian, su hijo/a también merecía un padre en su vida. ¿Estaría feliz Killian al enterarse la noticia? ¿Querría el tener un hijo/a con ella? Y si no estaba embarazada, ella quería encontrarlo igual, pues en ese tiempo se había dando cuenta que por más que podía vivir sin él, no quería hacerlo. Ella quería pasar toda su vida con Killian, amándolo y dejando que él la ame… Lo mejor iba a ser no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, y sacarse las dudas. Si iba a entrar en estado de pánico, lo iba a hacer una vez que confirmara sus sospechas.

Así que al otro día, lo primero que hizo después de desayunar, fue ir al hospital. Explicó sus síntomas en recepción, y esperó a que la llamen para ser atendida. Cuando llamaron su nombre Emma sonrió al ver que la doctora Meredith Grey era quien la iba a atender.

\- Entonces, ¿Estás aquí porqué crees que estás embarazada? – Pidió saber la doctora Grey.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme por que crees eso? ¿Estuviste experimentado algún síntoma? – Cuestionó la doctora Grey.

\- Bueno, aparte de que mi período está retrasado, me siento más cansada que de costumbre, y muchas veces me mareo, tengo nauseas, o me siento mal del estómago. – Explicó Emma intentando recordar todo lo que su cuerpo había estado expresando hasta ese momento, y ella había simplemente asumido en un principio que era su depresión ante no tener más a sus padres y Killian con ella.

\- Bien, haremos un examen de sangre para confirmar lo que realmente sucede. – Dijo la Doctora Grey luego de anotar varias cosas en su historia médica.

Después de sacarse sangre Emma volvió al departamento de sus padres. Pasó todo el día practicando su magia y pensando distintas estrategias para enfrentarse a Pan y su sombra. No estaba segura de si enfrentarlo era lo más inteligente, pero ella era la salvadora y ese era su destino. ¿Si no cuál era el sentido de que haya devuelto a todas las personas de los cuentos de hadas al mundo de magia? Pan seguía libre y eso ponía en peligro la existencia de todos, por eso era hora de que ella terminara con aquel niño demonio.

Así que esa noche fue a donde todo había comenzado, armada simplemente con Excallibur. La repostería donde había comprado su cupcake de cumpleaños y había traído a ella el libro de cuentos más su madre, tenía que tener alguna relación con todo lo mágico. Emma entró al pequeño negocio, el cual ahora estaba abandonado, y recorrió el espacio en busca de alguna pista. Intentó encender la luz, pero ésta no funcionaba, así que tuvo que conformarse con iluminarse con la linterna de su celular.

Un aire helado invadió el negocio, y su celular salió despedido en aire y se rompió en miles de pedazos. Emma se concentró en su magia y logró prender un par de velas que había en el local. Al encenderse las velas, pudo ver que estaba rodeada de sombras. Sostuvo a Excallibur con fuerzas y las enfrentó, terminando una por una con ellas a medida que tomaba confianza en usar la espada. Pero una vez que deshizo de ellas, volvieron a aparecer unas cuantas más. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿Cómo se mata a una sombra? – Preguntó Emma, sintiéndose abrumada y agotada con todo lo que tenía que ver con Pan._

 _\- Supongo que con lo que se mata a toda sombra, con luz. – Dedujo Campanilla pensativamente._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Emma se concentró en hacer que toda la luz de su magia y las velas fuera expulsada hacia las sombras. Las sombras se deshicieron al ser tocadas por la luz, pero una vez que los rayos de luz se fueron volvieron a formarse. Sombras, sombras, y más sombras. ¿Por qué había tantas sobras cuando una persona solo debería tener una sombra, sin importar si fuera humana o demonio? Emma volvió a concentrarse en su magia, e hizo que todas las sombras queden unidas en una sola. Luego se colocó donde estaba la sombra, e hizo que quede absorbida dentro de ella. Por un momento se sintió oscura, sintió dolor y maldad invadir todo su cuerpo. Pero ella era más fuerte que eso, así que se hizo a ella misma irradiar luz de su cuerpo, casi como explotándose a ella misma. Y al parecer funcionó, porque fue así como todo rastro de sombra desapareció.

\- Veo que alguien logró terminar con mi sombra. – Comentó una voz misteriosa y diabólica.

\- Peter Pan. – Adivinó ella. Y al darse vuelta, finalmente conoció a aquel niño demonio del que todos le habían hablado.

\- Un gusto salvadora. – Dijo Pan, a modo de saludo respetuoso.

\- Diría que es un gusto, pero ambos sabríamos que estoy mintiendo. – Dijo Emma fríamente.

\- Eres toda una chispa. – Dijo Pan y soltó una pequeña risa desagradable. – ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó dando cuenta de que ella estaba sosteniendo su espada, dispuesta a luchar. - Habrás podido con mi sombra, pero conmigo no vas a poder. – Advirtió.

\- Eso lo veremos. – Dijo Emma y se abalanzó contra él.

Pan hizo aparecer una espada en su mano con su magia y así empezó la batalla. Iban de un lado hacía otro del local, chocando sus espadas con fuerzas una y otra vez. Ambos eran buenos peleando, pero Pan tenía una ventaja, él volaba. Así que cada vez que se encontraba en una situación a punto de perder, volaba hacia el otro extremo del local, y la lucha volvía a empezar.

Como toda pelea, en algún momento tiene que llegar el final, el momento en que alguien gana. En este caso fue cuando Pan logró sacarle la espada a Emma y apoderarse de ella.

\- Y ahora que tengo a Excallibur en mis manos, voy a tener el gusto de matar a la salvadora. – Dijo Pan con una sonrisa malvada.

Así que ese era el fin, pensó Emma mientras Pan se acercaba a ella, con Excallibur lista para clavársela en alguna parte de su cuerpo. ¿Sería ese su destino? ¿Morir sola en manos de un demonio?

No, ese no podía ser el fin. Ella estaba embarazada de Killian. Bueno, en realidad todavía no lo había comprobado, pero estaba casi segura de que era así. Ella no podía morir, ella tenía que proteger a su hijo/a. Además no podía dejar que Pan gane, tenía que proteger a todos las personas, del mundo sin magia y del mundo con magia. Pensó en Killian, en sus padres, en todo el amor y la confianza que ellos tenían en ella. Si ellos creían que ella era capaz de superar cualquier cosa, entonces era hora de que ella crea lo mismo.

\- Todos vamos a morir algún día, pero hoy no es mi día. – Dijo ella con convicción.

Sacando todas las fuerzas que tenía en su interior, logró expulsar a Pan lejos de ella con su magia. Se apoderó de Excallibur nuevamente y la clavó en el estómago de aquel demonio. Un fuerte grito invadió el ambiente, haciendo que ella se tuviera que tapar los oídos. Y así, en ese grito, Pan desapareció de la existencia, convirtiéndose en polvo. Lo mismo sucedió con Excallibur, la espada brilló intensamente por un instante, y luego se convirtió en polvo; dando por terminado el asunto.

Después de unos minutos sin poder creerlo, Emma rió. Ella acababa de derrotar a Peter Pan, y eso significa que todos estaban a salvo nuevamente.

Emma, por primera vez desde que se había separado de sus padres y Killian, se acostó y durmió sintiéndose en paz. Sus horas de dormir se vieron invadidas por hermosos sueños, donde se reencontraba con todas las personas que quería. Pero esos hermosos sueños fueron interrumpidos por una música que no paraba de sonar insistentemente una y otra vez. Emma abrió los ojos, y comprobó que la música provenía de su celular. Alguien la estaba llamando.

\- Hola. – Atendió Emma la llamada, con voz de dormida.

\- Hola. – Saludó la voz de una mujer en el celular. - ¿Estoy hablando con Emma Swan? – Preguntó.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma, mientras se refregaba los ojos.

\- Soy la doctora Grey. – Le dejo saber. – Le quería avisar que tengo sus resultados de sangre, felicitaciones, usted está embarazada. – Informó respetuosamente.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

Después de que la doctora Grey le recomendara unas vitaminas pre natales y le diera un par de indicaciones para llevar el embarazo de la forma más sana posible, Emma se despidió y cortó la llamada. Se quedó varios minutos congelada, sentada en la cama con el celular en la mano, intentando caer en lo que acababa de confirmar.

Se acarició el estómago y sonrió, estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo/a de Killian.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Bienvenidos a Storybrooke**

Despedida. Emma había trabajado en ese bar por aproximadamente dos meses, pero su jefe decidió despedirla cuando se enteró que ella estaba embarazada. ¡Que cretino! ¿No debería ser eso ilegal por discriminación o algo del estilo? Pero ella no iba a dejar que eso le arruinará el día. Emma por primera vez iba a hacerse una ecografía y conocer a su hijo/a. Si iba a estar triste por algo en ese día, iba a ser porque estaba haciendo eso sola cuando en realidad desearía que Killian estuviera allí con ella; y no por haber sido despedida de un tonto trabajo.

Entró a la clínica y se acomodó en una silla de la sala de espera.

\- Emma Swan. – Llamó la doctora Robbins.

La doctora Meredith Grey le había recomendado ver a la doctora Arizona Robbins, ya que según ella era la mejor obstetra de la ciudad (incluso hasta del país). Emma la siguió hasta el consultorio y una vez dentro, se acostó en la camilla. La doctora Robbins preparó todo lo que necesitaba, luego le hizo levantarse la remera y le pasó un gel por toda la panza.

\- Estás embarazada de doce semanas. – Dijo Robbins, aunque sonó más a pregunta.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Estuviste tomando las vitaminas y haciendo la dieta que te dio la doctora Grey? – Pidió saber la doctora.

\- Si. – Respondió Emma.

\- Muy bien. – Apreció Robbins. - ¿Cómo te haz estado sintiendo? ¿Cómo haz estado durmiendo? ¿Haz tenido algún antojo extraño? – Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a pasarle un aparato sensor por la panza.

\- Bien. – Contestó Emma y se tomó un minuto para pensar. – Al principio tenía muchas nauseas, pero ahora han empezado a escasearse más. Quizás tengo una vez por semana, o si siento algún olor muy fuerte o que me desagrade. – Explicó pensativamente.

\- Eso es normal. – Afirmó Robbins.

\- Y no he tenido muchos antojos por ahora, si he tenido hambre de algo salado o dulce, pero nada específico. – Le dejó saber.

\- Eso es bueno, mejor cuando no hay nada específico. – Comentó Robbins mientras anotaba un par de cosas en la historia médica de Emma. – Bien, creo que es hora de conozcas a tu bebe. – Dijo mostrándole la pantalla. – Aquí esta la cabeza, estas son las manos y estos son los pies. – Dijo a la vez que iba señalando cada parte del cuerpo.

\- Es increíble. – Dijo Emma emocionada, pequeñas lagrimas de alegría cayendo de sus ojos.

Ver a su hijo/a le hizo dar cuenta de lo real que era todo eso, ella estaba embarazada, ella iba a tener un hijo/a de Killian. Era maravilloso saber que había una vida dentro de ella que era el producto del amor que tenían ella y Killian. Ver a su hijo/a también le hizo recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a Killian y lo mucho que le gustaría estar compartiendo todo eso con él.

\- Todavía es muy temprano para saber si es nena o nene. – Dijo Robbins interrumpiendo el estado introspectivo de la otra.

\- Eso no importa, lo único que importa es que esté bien. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- Bueno tu bebe está muy bien y sano, así que vamos a mantener las vitaminas y la dieta. – Indicó Robbins. - ¿Te gustaría escuchar el latido de su corazón? – Preguntó.

\- No hay nada que me gustaría más. – Contestó Emma, aliviada al saber que su bebe estaba perfectamente bien.

Escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebe la hizo emocionarse aún más que antes. Sintió felicidad y orgullo al notar lo fuerte y constante que era cada latido de ese pequeño corazón. Aquel sonido era el más hermoso que Emma había escuchado en su vida. Era un símbolo de vida y de amor.

\- Te voy a dar un par de fotos y un vídeo para que te quede de recuerdo. – Informó Robbins.

\- Muchas gracias. – Agradeció Emma. - ¿Hay algún problema si cambio de obstetra porque creo que me voy a ir de la ciudad? – Pidió saber.

\- Ningún problema, pero por las dudas te voy a dar una copia de tu historia médica para que puedas entregar a tu nuevo doctor. – Respondió Robbins.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma una vez más, una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios que probablemente no se borraría por mucho tiempo.

Emma se fue de Bostón al día siguiente. La verdad no tenía nada allí que la haciera querer quedarse. Había perdido su trabajo y no tenía dinero para seguir pagando el departamento en que habían vivido sus padres. Lo único que tenía en Bostón era recuerdos de las personas que quería, y de las personas que había ayudado a conseguir su final feliz. La realidad es que era doloroso estar en Bostón para ella, porque cada espacio donde había un recuerdo guardado en su mente y su corazón se sentía como un vacío en su alma.

Así que abandonó Bostón una vez más, pero esta vez como algo definitivo. Y así los siguientes dos meses se los pasó yendo de ciudad en ciudad en su auto amarillo. Quería encontrar un lugar que se sintiera como un hogar, y estaba decidida a seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo. No se iba a conformar hasta no sentirse a salvo, hasta sentir que pertenecía a algún sitio.

Era de noche y Emma estaba perdida en el medio de una ruta en alguna parte del Estado de Maine. Tenía hambre, frío, y sueño... Realmente necesitaba parar en algún sitio, pero estaba en el medio de la nada, lo único visible a los costados de la ruta era bosque, y más bosque. De repente un cartel llamó su atención: "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Que nombre extraño, Emma no recordaba jamás haber escuchado de una ciudad con ese nombre. Al pasar la línea de la ruta de la ciudad sintió algo raro, algo como magia. ¿Habría llegado al lugar que tanto había estado esperando encontrar?

Recorrió un par de kilómetros, hasta llegar a la pequeña ciudad, que más que ciudad parecía un gran pueblo. El pueblo parecía de otra época, como si habría quedado congelado en el tiempo, como si estaría sacado de algún cuento. Lo más impresionante de todo es que estaba deshabitado, no había ninguna persona, y eso le hizo sentir algo de terror. Sin importar la situación, tenía que descansar y recuperar fuerzas. No podía continuar manejando en el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba. Así que Emma estacionó su auto frente al único hotel que había, dejó dinero en el mostrador de la recepción, se metió en una habitación y se acostó a dormir.

Al otro día, cuando despertó, había algo distinto. Emma podía escuchar voces. Miró por la ventana de su habitación y vio que en la calle había varias personas. Miró detalladamente, para comprobar que no lo estuviera imaginando, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que conocía a varias de esas personas. Campanilla, August, Regina, Mérida, Mulán, Elsa, Ana... sus padres. Emma parpadeó varias veces mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Mamá, Papá! – Llamó Emma al salir del hotel a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Emma! – Exclamaron sus padres a la vez.

Emma corrió al encuentro con sus padres, quienes la refugiaron en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Se aferró a ellos con todas las fuerzas posibles por temor a que desaparecieran. Disfrutó de tenerlos devuelta con ella y sentirse a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estén acá? – Preguntó Emma saliendo del abrazo.

\- Nuestro mundo estaba destruído, ya no quedaba nada allí. – Respondió Blancanieves mientras le secaba suavemente las lágrimas a su hija.

\- Y como ya habíamos conocido este mundo, quisimos volver. – Agregó Encantador, acariciando con ternura la cabeza de su hija.

\- Tú nos diste a todos un final feliz, ahora nos tocó a todos nosotros darte el tuyo. – Dijo Blancanieves con una sonrisa.

Una carcajada de felicidad salió de la boca de Emma, una risa sincera, de alegría y alivio, una risa de esas que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de sus padres, y luego dejó que le expliquen como habían logrado regresar al mundo sin magia. Al parecer había requerido la colaboración de las hadas y Rumpelstiltskin, la unión de sus magias. Y Storybrooke a pesar de estar en el mundo sin magia, era un pueblo con magia, y nadie que no fuera del mundo de magia podía entrar allí ya que sólo era visible para ellos.

\- ¿Y Killian? – Preguntó Emma. Le daba miedo hacer esa pregunta, pero todavía no lo había visto y eso le preocupaba.

\- No sabemos. – Respondió Blancanieves.

\- ¿Cómo que no saben? – Preguntó Emma preocupada.

\- Él se fue antes de que armáramos este plan, se fue con el Jolly Roger a buscar la manera de volver a encontrarte. – Explicó Encantador lo mejor que pudo.

Emma sintió alegría al escuchar que él lo primero que había decidido hacer fue ir en búsqueda de ella. Pero a la vez sintió tristeza de que no estuviera allí y preocupación de que algo le haya sucedido. ¿Quién sabe cuántos peligros estaría enfrentando simplemente por el hecho de buscar una manera de regresar por ella? Emma tenía miedo de que él nunca pueda volver a encontrarla. ¿Seguiría buscándola? ¿Estaría bien? ¿O se habría olvidado de ella y habría vuelto a su vida de pirata? ¿Y si nunca la encontraba, y si nunca enteraba de su hijo/a?

\- No te preocupes, no estás sola, ya nunca más vas a estar sola. Nosotros estamos contigo. – Intentó tranquilizarla Encantador, mientras le acariciaba la panza.

\- Killian ya los va a encontrar. – Dijo con convicción Blancanieves, haciendo referencia tanto a su hija como a su nieto/a.

\- ¿Cómo podes estar tan segura? – Pidió saber Emma, intentando aferrarse a la confianza de sus padres.

\- Porque las personas que nos aman de verdad, siempre nos encuentran. – Respondió Blancanieves.

Y así se refugió una vez más en los brazos de sus padres.

Había pasado un mes desde que llegó a Storybrooke y Emma estaba feliz. El pueblo tenía un gran encanto, y cada persona había encontrado una rutina que se adaptaba a lo que quería hacer. Emma disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus padres, y también con las nuevas amigas que de a poco se estaba haciendo. Patinaba sobre hielo con Elsa, reparaba cosas mágicamente con Campanilla, salía de noche a pasear por el bosque con Ruby, escuchaba los cuentos de August, iba a la playa con Eric y Ariel, disparaba flechas y peleaba con espada junto con Mérida y Mulán, y aprendía a cocinar con Regina y Granny.

Ya estaba a seis de embarazo y su panza era perfectamente notoria, lo cual la hacía feliz. El doctor Whale había estado llevando a cabo sus controles médicos, él ya le había dicho que podía saber el sexo de su bebé si quería, pero ella no había querido saberlo. No se sentía bien saberlo sin Killian. Le daría tiempo a que él llegue, y si él llegaba una vez que su hijo/a ya habría nacido... bueno, eso ya no estaba en su control.

Esa tarde iba a ir a tomar el té con sus padres, pero cuando salió de su casa sintió que había algo distinto en el aire. Una felicidad inesperada e irrazonable la invadió, como si sintiera que de la nada estuviera todo bien y en su lugar. Se dio cuenta que era su bebé quien le estaba enviando una gran energía positiva y alegre. Sonrió y decidió que antes de ir a ver a sus padres, iba a dar una vuelta por la playa.

Al llegar a la playa lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver un barco a lo lejos. Y no cualquier barco, sino el Jolly Roger. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque su bebé de repente le había enviado tanta felicidad, su bebé había sentido que su padre había llegado. Emma corrió hacia el muelle a toda velocidad y esperó ansiosa a que el Jolly Roger llegará.

Cuando el Jolly Roger estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Killian y Emma pudieran verse, él saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia ella, impaciente por el reencuentro. Sintiéndose más feliz que nunca ella hizo lo mismo. Saltó al agua y nadó hacia él. Lo primero que hicieron al encontrarse fue besarse con todo el amor del universo, haciendo que la magia de su amor irradie por todo Storybrooke causando que los habitantes se sientan completamente felices.

\- Me encontraste. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, cuando necesitaron separar sus labios para respirar.

\- ¿Alguna vez dudaste que lo haría? – Preguntó él, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Nunca. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. Aunque a veces se había sentido insegura y había casi perdido las esperanzas, siempre había llegado a la conclusión de que él la amaba y la iba a encontrar.

Killian la ayudó a nadar de regreso a la playa. Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en tierra, él la alzó en sus brazos de la felicidad que sentía y la hizo dar un par de vueltas. Se besaron una y otra vez hasta asegurarse que era real que estaban juntos nuevamente. Entre beso y beso, paraban a reírse y mirarse, y luego volvían a besarse. La felicidad que sentían en ese momento eran infinita.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo te amo más. – Dijo él y la besó.

\- No, yo más. – Discutió ella y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso. – Tengo algo que contarte. – Informó al terminar el beso.

\- Podes contarme todo lo que quieras. – Dijo él, motivándola a hablar de lo que quisiera.

\- Vamos a tener un hijo o una hija. – Confesó ella agarrando la mano de él y llevándola a su panza para que pueda dar cuenta de su embarazo.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – Preguntó él sorprendido, era la primera vez que se fijaba en la panza de ella ya que antes había estado demasiado ocupado en la felicidad que sentía por el reencuentro.

\- Si. – Asistió ella con una sonrisa.

Él la miró con todo el amor que existía en el mundo, se arrodilló y le besó la panza.

\- Hola amor, papá está acá. – Murmuró él con ternura a la panza. – Ya no tenes que preocuparte, vamos a ser muy felices los tres juntos. – Dijo y dio otro beso a la panza.

\- Los amo. – Dijo Emma emocionada, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de él.

\- Y yo a ustedes. – Dijo Killian.

Volvieron a besarse, y en eso beso Emma pudo sentir que ahora ya estaba completa, ahora ya podía ser absolutamente feliz. Killian y ella iban a amar a su hijo/a, ellos iban a ser una familia. Emma siempre había querido tener una familia, y ahora había encontrado la perfecta para ella. Su felicidad era esa, Killian y su hijo/a, y el amor que se tenían. Sus padres, sus amigas y amigos, y su vida mágica en Storybrooke.

Tres meses más tarde Emma dio luz a un hermoso niño de cabello oscuro y ojos color verde, al que decidieron llamar Henry.

\- Bienvenido a Storybrooke Henry. - dijo Emma con una sonrisa y besó la frente de su hijo.

 **FIN**

 **AU: Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron con esta historia. Cada lector es importante para mi, me hace feliz que elijan y disfruten de leer cada una de mis historias (próximamente, no bien pueda, estaré retomando la escritura de BackStage)**

Despedida. Emma había trabajado en ese bar por aproximadamente dos meses, pero su jefe decidió despedirla cuando se enteró que ella estaba embarazada. ¡Que cretino! ¿No debería ser eso ilegal por discriminación o algo del estilo? Pero ella no iba a dejar que eso le arruinará el día. Emma por primera vez iba a hacerse una ecografía y conocer a su hijo/a. Si iba a estar triste por algo en ese día, iba a ser porque estaba haciendo eso sola cuando en realidad desearía que Killian estuviera allí con ella; y no por haber sido despedida de un tonto trabajo.

Entró a la clínica y se acomodó en una silla de la sala de espera.

\- Emma Swan. – Llamó la doctora Robbins.

La doctora Meredith Grey le había recomendado ver a la doctora Arizona Robbins, ya que según ella era la mejor obstetra de la ciudad (incluso hasta del país). Emma la siguió hasta el consultorio y una vez dentro, se acostó en la camilla. La doctora Robbins preparó todo lo que necesitaba, luego le hizo levantarse la remera y le pasó un gel por toda la panza.

\- Estás embarazada de doce semanas. – Dijo Robbins, aunque sonó más a pregunta.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Estuviste tomando las vitaminas y haciendo la dieta que te dio la doctora Grey? – Pidió saber la doctora.

\- Si. – Respondió Emma.

\- Muy bien. – Apreció Robbins. - ¿Cómo te haz estado sintiendo? ¿Cómo haz estado durmiendo? ¿Haz tenido algún antojo extraño? – Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a pasarle un aparato sensor por la panza.

\- Bien. – Contestó Emma y se tomó un minuto para pensar. – Al principio tenía muchas nauseas, pero ahora han empezado a escasearse más. Quizás tengo una vez por semana, o si siento algún olor muy fuerte o que me desagrade. – Explicó pensativamente.

\- Eso es normal. – Afirmó Robbins.

\- Y no he tenido muchos antojos por ahora, si he tenido hambre de algo salado o dulce, pero nada específico. – Le dejó saber.

\- Eso es bueno, mejor cuando no hay nada específico. – Comentó Robbins mientras anotaba un par de cosas en la historia médica de Emma. – Bien, creo que es hora de conozcas a tu bebe. – Dijo mostrándole la pantalla. – Aquí esta la cabeza, estas son las manos y estos son los pies. – Dijo a la vez que iba señalando cada parte del cuerpo.

\- Es increíble. – Dijo Emma emocionada, pequeñas lagrimas de alegría cayendo de sus ojos.

Ver a su hijo/a le hizo dar cuenta de lo real que era todo eso, ella estaba embarazada, ella iba a tener un hijo/a de Killian. Era maravilloso saber que había una vida dentro de ella que era el producto del amor que tenían ella y Killian. Ver a su hijo/a también le hizo recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a Killian y lo mucho que le gustaría estar compartiendo todo eso con él.

\- Todavía es muy temprano para saber si es nena o nene. – Dijo Robbins interrumpiendo el estado introspectivo de la otra.

\- Eso no importa, lo único que importa es que esté bien. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- Bueno tu bebe está muy bien y sano, así que vamos a mantener las vitaminas y la dieta. – Indicó Robbins. - ¿Te gustaría escuchar el latido de su corazón? – Preguntó.

\- No hay nada que me gustaría más. – Contestó Emma, aliviada al saber que su bebe estaba perfectamente bien.

Escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebe la hizo emocionarse aún más que antes. Sintió felicidad y orgullo al notar lo fuerte y constante que era cada latido de ese pequeño corazón. Aquel sonido era el más hermoso que Emma había escuchado en su vida. Era un símbolo de vida y de amor.

\- Te voy a dar un par de fotos y un vídeo para que te quede de recuerdo. – Informó Robbins.

\- Muchas gracias. – Agradeció Emma. - ¿Hay algún problema si cambio de obstetra porque creo que me voy a ir de la ciudad? – Pidió saber.

\- Ningún problema, pero por las dudas te voy a dar una copia de tu historia médica para que puedas entregar a tu nuevo doctor. – Respondió Robbins.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma una vez más, una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios que probablemente no se borraría por mucho tiempo.

Emma se fue de Bostón al día siguiente. La verdad no tenía nada allí que la haciera querer quedarse. Había perdido su trabajo y no tenía dinero para seguir pagando el departamento en que habían vivido sus padres. Lo único que tenía en Bostón era recuerdos de las personas que quería, y de las personas que había ayudado a conseguir su final feliz. La realidad es que era doloroso estar en Bostón para ella, porque cada espacio donde había un recuerdo guardado en su mente y su corazón se sentía como un vacío en su alma.

Así que abandonó Bostón una vez más, pero esta vez como algo definitivo. Y así los siguientes dos meses se los pasó yendo de ciudad en ciudad en su auto amarillo. Quería encontrar un lugar que se sintiera como un hogar, y estaba decidida a seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo. No se iba a conformar hasta no sentirse a salvo, hasta sentir que pertenecía a algún sitio.

Era de noche y Emma estaba perdida en el medio de una ruta en alguna parte del Estado de Maine. Tenía hambre, frío, y sueño... Realmente necesitaba parar en algún sitio, pero estaba en el medio de la nada, lo único visible a los costados de la ruta era bosque, y más bosque. De repente un cartel llamó su atención: "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Que nombre extraño, Emma no recordaba jamás haber escuchado de una ciudad con ese nombre. Al pasar la línea de la ruta de la ciudad sintió algo raro, algo como magia. ¿Habría llegado al lugar que tanto había estado esperando encontrar?

Recorrió un par de kilómetros, hasta llegar a la pequeña ciudad, que más que ciudad parecía un gran pueblo. El pueblo parecía de otra época, como si habría quedado congelado en el tiempo, como si estaría sacado de algún cuento. Lo más impresionante de todo es que estaba deshabitado, no había ninguna persona, y eso le hizo sentir algo de terror. Sin importar la situación, tenía que descansar y recuperar fuerzas. No podía continuar manejando en el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba. Así que Emma estacionó su auto frente al único hotel que había, dejó dinero en el mostrador de la recepción, se metió en una habitación y se acostó a dormir.

Al otro día, cuando despertó, había algo distinto. Emma podía escuchar voces. Miró por la ventana de su habitación y vio que en la calle había varias personas. Miró detalladamente, para comprobar que no lo estuviera imaginando, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que conocía a varias de esas personas. Campanilla, August, Regina, Mérida, Mulán, Elsa, Ana... sus padres. Emma parpadeó varias veces mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Mamá, Papá! – Llamó Emma al salir del hotel a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Emma! – Exclamaron sus padres a la vez.

Emma corrió al encuentro con sus padres, quienes la refugiaron en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Se aferró a ellos con todas las fuerzas posibles por temor a que desaparecieran. Disfrutó de tenerlos devuelta con ella y sentirse a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estén acá? – Preguntó Emma saliendo del abrazo.

\- Nuestro mundo estaba destruído, ya no quedaba nada allí. – Respondió Blancanieves mientras le secaba suavemente las lágrimas a su hija.

\- Y como ya habíamos conocido este mundo, quisimos volver. – Agregó Encantador, acariciando con ternura la cabeza de su hija.

\- Tú nos diste a todos un final feliz, ahora nos tocó a todos nosotros darte el tuyo. – Dijo Blancanieves con una sonrisa.

Una carcajada de felicidad salió de la boca de Emma, una risa sincera, de alegría y alivio, una risa de esas que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de sus padres, y luego dejó que le expliquen como habían logrado regresar al mundo sin magia. Al parecer había requerido la colaboración de las hadas y Rumpelstiltskin, la unión de sus magias. Y Storybrooke a pesar de estar en el mundo sin magia, era un pueblo con magia, y nadie que no fuera del mundo de magia podía entrar allí ya que sólo era visible para ellos.

\- ¿Y Killian? – Preguntó Emma. Le daba miedo hacer esa pregunta, pero todavía no lo había visto y eso le preocupaba.

\- No sabemos. – Respondió Blancanieves.

\- ¿Cómo que no saben? – Preguntó Emma preocupada.

\- Él se fue antes de que armáramos este plan, se fue con el Jolly Roger a buscar la manera de volver a encontrarte. – Explicó Encantador lo mejor que pudo.

Emma sintió alegría al escuchar que él lo primero que había decidido hacer fue ir en búsqueda de ella. Pero a la vez sintió tristeza de que no estuviera allí y preocupación de que algo le haya sucedido. ¿Quién sabe cuántos peligros estaría enfrentando simplemente por el hecho de buscar una manera de regresar por ella? Emma tenía miedo de que él nunca pueda volver a encontrarla. ¿Seguiría buscándola? ¿Estaría bien? ¿O se habría olvidado de ella y habría vuelto a su vida de pirata? ¿Y si nunca la encontraba, y si nunca enteraba de su hijo/a?

\- No te preocupes, no estás sola, ya nunca más vas a estar sola. Nosotros estamos contigo. – Intentó tranquilizarla Encantador, mientras le acariciaba la panza.

\- Killian ya los va a encontrar. – Dijo con convicción Blancanieves, haciendo referencia tanto a su hija como a su nieto/a.

\- ¿Cómo podes estar tan segura? – Pidió saber Emma, intentando aferrarse a la confianza de sus padres.

\- Porque las personas que nos aman de verdad, siempre nos encuentran. – Respondió Blancanieves.

Y así se refugió una vez más en los brazos de sus padres.

Había pasado un mes desde que llegó a Storybrooke y Emma estaba feliz. El pueblo tenía un gran encanto, y cada persona había encontrado una rutina que se adaptaba a lo que quería hacer. Emma disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus padres, y también con las nuevas amigas que de a poco se estaba haciendo. Patinaba sobre hielo con Elsa, reparaba cosas mágicamente con Campanilla, salía de noche a pasear por el bosque con Ruby, escuchaba los cuentos de August, iba a la playa con Eric y Ariel, disparaba flechas y peleaba con espada junto con Mérida y Mulán, y aprendía a cocinar con Regina y Granny.

Ya estaba a seis de embarazo y su panza era perfectamente notoria, lo cual la hacía feliz. El doctor Whale había estado llevando a cabo sus controles médicos, él ya le había dicho que podía saber el sexo de su bebé si quería, pero ella no había querido saberlo. No se sentía bien saberlo sin Killian. Le daría tiempo a que él llegue, y si él llegaba una vez que su hijo/a ya habría nacido... bueno, eso ya no estaba en su control.

Esa tarde iba a ir a tomar el té con sus padres, pero cuando salió de su casa sintió que había algo distinto en el aire. Una felicidad inesperada e irrazonable la invadió, como si sintiera que de la nada estuviera todo bien y en su lugar. Se dio cuenta que era su bebé quien le estaba enviando una gran energía positiva y alegre. Sonrió y decidió que antes de ir a ver a sus padres, iba a dar una vuelta por la playa.

Al llegar a la playa lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver un barco a lo lejos. Y no cualquier barco, sino el Jolly Roger. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque su bebé de repente le había enviado tanta felicidad, su bebé había sentido que su padre había llegado. Emma corrió hacia el muelle a toda velocidad y esperó ansiosa a que el Jolly Roger llegará.

Cuando el Jolly Roger estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Killian y Emma pudieran verse, él saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia ella, impaciente por el reencuentro. Sintiéndose más feliz que nunca ella hizo lo mismo. Saltó al agua y nadó hacia él. Lo primero que hicieron al encontrarse fue besarse con todo el amor del universo, haciendo que la magia de su amor irradie por todo Storybrooke causando que los habitantes se sientan completamente felices.

\- Me encontraste. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, cuando necesitaron separar sus labios para respirar.

\- ¿Alguna vez dudaste que lo haría? – Preguntó él, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Nunca. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. Aunque a veces se había sentido insegura y había casi perdido las esperanzas, siempre había llegado a la conclusión de que él la amaba y la iba a encontrar.

Killian la ayudó a nadar de regreso a la playa. Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en tierra, él la alzó en sus brazos de la felicidad que sentía y la hizo dar un par de vueltas. Se besaron una y otra vez hasta asegurarse que era real que estaban juntos nuevamente. Entre beso y beso, paraban a reírse y mirarse, y luego volvían a besarse. La felicidad que sentían en ese momento eran infinita.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo te amo más. – Dijo él y la besó.

\- No, yo más. – Discutió ella y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso. – Tengo algo que contarte. – Informó al terminar el beso.

\- Podes contarme todo lo que quieras. – Dijo él, motivándola a hablar de lo que quisiera.

\- Vamos a tener un hijo o una hija. – Confesó ella agarrando la mano de él y llevándola a su panza para que pueda dar cuenta de su embarazo.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – Preguntó él sorprendido, era la primera vez que se fijaba en la panza de ella ya que antes había estado demasiado ocupado en la felicidad que sentía por el reencuentro.

\- Si. – Asistió ella con una sonrisa.

Él la miró con todo el amor que existía en el mundo, se arrodilló y le besó la panza.

\- Hola amor, papá está acá. – Murmuró él con ternura a la panza. – Ya no tenes que preocuparte, vamos a ser muy felices los tres juntos. – Dijo y dio otro beso a la panza.

\- Los amo. – Dijo Emma emocionada, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de él.

\- Y yo a ustedes. – Dijo Killian.

Volvieron a besarse, y en eso beso Emma pudo sentir que ahora ya estaba completa, ahora ya podía ser absolutamente feliz. Killian y ella iban a amar a su hijo/a, ellos iban a ser una familia. Emma siempre había querido tener una familia, y ahora había encontrado la perfecta para ella. Su felicidad era esa, Killian y su hijo/a, y el amor que se tenían. Sus padres, sus amigas y amigos, y su vida mágica en Storybrooke.

Tres meses más tarde Emma dio luz a un hermoso niño de cabello oscuro y ojos color verde, al que decidieron llamar Henry.

\- Bienvenido a Storybrooke Henry. - dijo Emma con una sonrisa y besó la frente de su hijo.

 **FIN**

 **AU: Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron con esta historia. Cada lector es importante para mi, me hace feliz que elijan y disfruten de leer cada una de mis historias (próximamente, no bien pueda, estaré retomando la escritura de BackStage)**


End file.
